A Nightmare's Blessing
by iamCAMBRIA
Summary: Pitch Black has finally received a penance for his crimes against the Guardians, but because of his anger towards Man in the Moon and everyone else-he will have to learn to be friendly before he can call himself the Nightmare King. But he's going to have to earn a few humbling lesson's first; especially in his new body.
1. Chapter 1: Curse

**Chapter 1: Pitch**

Pitch struggled against the nightmares that sought to harm him. They were his nightmares…and they wanted so desperately to hurt him. As his strength waned, his black sand scythe grew smaller and smaller as he swung it around. The onslaught of nightmares then suddenly stopped. Pitch looked up and saw white moonlight encase him. Growling, he shut his eyes and covered them with the back of his hand.

**:Pitch:**

"What do you want Old Friend?" He snarled, his voice dripping with ire.

The Man in the Moon did not answer.

"You were the one who sent your Guardians to destroy me! So why? Why of all times do you choose now to speak to me?" Pitch continued.

**:Pitch, why have you succumbed to your anger? Why are you so bent on scaring all the Hopes and Dreams out of all the young of the world?:**

"Do not avoid my question MiM!"

The Man in the Moon did not answer. So Pitch decided to play along. The boogeyman laughed.

"Oh Old Friend, have you forgotten that it was _you _who gave me Fear? You told me to use my Fear on the children of the world!"

**:Do not speak that way with me, Kozmotis Pitchiner!: **MiM said harshly.

Pitch flinched at the usage of his former name.

MiM continued to speak in a calmer tone. **:I gave you Fear, Pitch Black, so that way you could use it to help the youth become brave. One can only gain Courage if they face their Fears. But instead you've abused your powers for terrifying.:**

"Because that's what Fear is for! Fear is to SCARE!" Pitch yelled.

**:No your Fear was to bring Courage!: **MiM replied dryly.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Pitch sneered demandingly.

**:I'm going to punish you Pitch, so that way you may discover the true meaning of your powers of Fear.:**

Pitch cackled. "How so?"

Mim seemed to smile. **:I am going to send you back in time to the Middle Ages. There you must find a believer or friend. Only one—one who is both loyal to you and trusting of you. There, your power will only be able to sense Fear. You will not be able to conjure it through nightmares or hiding under beds. You will have to cause Fear in some other way.:**

"And I suppose while I'm gone your Guardians will have some sort of Golden Age?" Pitch spat.

**:Yes.:**

"Well I refuse to go."

**:I did not ask, you ****_will _**** go. But because of your stubbornness, you will not go as Pitch Black or even Kozmotis Pitchiner. You will go as something else. Once you've discovered how to bring Courage through Fear you will gain all of your powers back and your form.:**

"My form? What are you going to do to my form?" Pitch screamed.

MiM did not answer.

"Tell ME!"

Then out of nowhere Pitch felt something tugging at his body. He tried to dissipate into the shadows but he couldn't, he could not even feel them anymore. For the second time that day, Pitch felt Fear. He cried out in fright as he felt himself being pulled towards an unconscious state. He tried to force himself to stay awake but whatever it was that was happening to him was all too painful.

Before he blacked out, MiM said this, **:Remember Pitch, you need one ****_TRUE_**** friend and you need to discover the true reasons for Fear.:**

And then, ironically, his world went _pitch black._

When Pitch awoke the first thing he did was open his eyes. Doing this, he was shocked to discover that he had a wider range of vision than he ever had before. Taking in his surroundings, he soon realized that he was in a forest of some sort. The world around him was cold and he shuddered at the thought that the thrice blasted Jack Frost was near. So he tried to move his feet but felt something move further down.

_Further down?_

Sure Pitch was tall, near 7 foot, but it wasn't his feet that moved. It was something else. Frantically he tried to move again and was relieved when he felt his right foot twitch. After that he tried to move all his fingers and toes but was totally mortified to discover he could only feel four on each appendage. Lifting his head, which was by far heavier than he could ever remember, he looked behind him and noticed a black snaking tail with two fins at his side.

_What is going on?_ He thought furiously.

He saw a big pond in front of him, hefting himself up onto all fours—all fours? Why was he on all fours? Rushing to the pond, he skidded to a stop. He was met with hateful green eyes of the reflection.

Pitch howled, or screeched, something unearthly. There starring back at him from the mirror of the water was a huge black dragon. His gold eyes were gone and replaced with toxic green.


	2. Chapter 2: Fear Me

**Chapter 2: Pitch**

* * *

He didn't know how long he stayed rooted to that one spot. In fact, he didn't know of his current position at all. All Pitch knew was that he was in the body that was not his own. He stood there, his hackles bristling and his lips pulled back in an animalistic snarl. He was so completely outraged and frankly, quite embarrassed. It was bad enough that Man in the Moon banished him to the past, but transforming him into this… filth! That had gone too far. His eyes shot daggers up to the moon that was now above him shining brightly.

_"How dare you do this to me!" _ He howled.

MiM did not answer.

Pitch slammed his tail on the ground angrily. It didn't hurt, not much anyways; the scales that coated his body softened most of the impact. His sleek, sharp, ebony claws clutched the ground leaving scar marks in the earth. He stood there, stiff for a moment until a thought crossed his mind. He knew what sort of creature he was; he was a dragon! A sly grin crossed his face, every fang soon revealed. MiM would pay for what he did. Pitch would find every human near proximity to him and scorch Fear into their hearts. MiM thought he abused power before? Well just wait, because here comes Pitch Black, angrier than ever.

After wallowing in his steaming thoughts, Pitch turned his head and looked at his tail—he cocked his head to the side. He lifted the tail a couple of times, trying to get the feel of it before focusing all his attention on the fins at the start and end of it.

_I should probably figure out how to work this, _Pitch thought, _these seem to be a factor in flight._

He stared at them expecting them to move on their own, but nothing happened. Pitch growled determinedly and focused. For the next hour the same results repeated over and over again no matter how hard he focused. Frustrated, he slammed his tail on the ground and stared at the rock walls of the cove. That was when he felt a twitch at the back of his tail. He turned to see that his fins had changed position.

_Good, maybe I can try flying now…_

Pitch unfurled his wings and observed each one—lifting them and testing each. Nodding that this was sufficient experimenting, he gave a deep inhale of anxiety. He was quite surprised to find a light green gas form at his open mouth—a high shrieking noise following the intake. Curious, he exhaled. Pitch shocked himself when a nitro-charged, purple fireball stuck the ground and exploded on the earth. Pitch's sinister grin spread even farther.

_Oh this is too good!_

Excited about wreaking havoc on nearby villages, Pitch spread his wings and literally threw himself into the air. The unexpected happened, he did not fall. He flew up into the sky, his large black wings extending full length as he changed from flapping to gliding and then repeating the process. Pitch closed his eyes, feeling the new-dawn sun glittering off his coal black scales. It was the first time in more than 300 years that he didn't have to shirk away from the sun. A deep rumble emanated from his chest in content.

_It has been so long since I was mortal…I had forgotten what it had felt like… _He thought solemnly.

He hadn't been mortal since…since…since the time the Fearlings had taken over him. Since they had taken him from _his_ most precious treasure. But he would not think about his life in the other world, heck the other _galaxy_, from when he was a soldier with the Golden Ages.

Another reverberating, mirthless laugh escaped him from his chest.

Isn't fate clever? He traded the Golden Ages for the Dark Ages—even if he didn't do it willingly. Although, he wasn't sure if he would trade this life for his previous life if given the chance. He missed the things—or people—he left behind, but he love giving Fear; he enjoyed seeing fright in the eyes of children, teenagers, and adults alike. His other life wouldn't give him any of that enjoyment. In fact if he went back, he would either be stuck guarding the prison or fighting on the warfronts. But was this position any better than those options? He was stuck in the body of a dragon! True, it was a body of power but it was mortal—he would grow hungry, he would grow old. And now, if he didn't find a "friend" or a "believer", he would eventually die.

A thunder clap, deep and monotonous shook Pitch from his thoughts. He looked around. The weather had taken a turn for the worst, but surprisingly—or perhaps not—Pitch Black felt right at home. It felt like it was his place amongst the heat of the storm. He started to tilt his wings up when he heard shouting below him. He stopped pushing forward and made himself hover. Looking down he saw (his vision had been immensely improved since he was now a dragon) a primitive fishing boat rocking dangerously on the dark sea. Inside were people wearing armor and horned hats scrambling around with, of course, fish. They were shouting and rambling on in their Norse.

_Ah the Vikings. _Pitch's mind crooned. _I believe to them I am Hel: director to the underworld; such a suspicious people. Hmm, now might be the time to use the newfound powers of Fear that I have gained. This should be very entertaining._

He pulled his wings up and tipped his nose down. Immediately he was thrown into a rapid dive. Giving a mechanical laugh he tucked his wings closer to his sides. The wind screamed past his ears, and feelers and he opened his mouth. The unmistakable screech flew from his jaws, catching the attention of all the Vikings on deck. They shouted, pointed at the U.B.O., Unidentified Black Object, free falling from the sky. Pitch smelled every one of their Fears; it was delicious. Well everyone's except a stout red headed teenager who could've passed for a man due to the fact that he already possessed the starts of a wild beard. This one had _no_ Fear. He stood stoically, and looked Pitch straight in the eyes, headstrong.

"Fire the catapults!" he shouted. Large rocks flew at Pitch the instant the command was given. Pitch laughed evilly and easily dodged the projectile missiles with a barrel roll. The Vikings gawked at the remarkable sped of the dragon, or Pitch, obtained. Never before had they seen one like him.

_Now, time to try and strike Fear into the hearts of these primitive apes in armor. _Pitch cackled in his mind. He plunged right smack for the ship again. The Vikings did not expect such a daring move. He could practically taste the Fear irradiating off of them. He sucked in his breath deeply, feeling the gas form at his mouth. Then, when he was about 300 feet away from the ship, he exhaled.

He did not have the desired effect.

He had a better one.

The minute the purple-blue fireball collided with the ship, it EXPLODED! The fire was so hard that there was even a ring of aftershock. Debris flew everywhere. Pitch soared upward and disappeared into the thunderstorm. His laugh translated into another high pitched shriek.

He could get used to this new power of Fear. Yes indeed.

* * *

A/N: All right remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce.


	3. Chapter 3: A Long Swim

**Chapter 3: Stoick**

* * *

_Disclaimer: all rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

* * *

Stoick's head shot up above the water, he coughed up the salty liquid as he resurfaced. He looked around as other Viking heads bobbed up above the cold sea. He waved to a black headed one who currently resurfaced, and swam towards the struggling Viking.

"Spitelout, ye alright?"

His black-haired right hand nodded. "Aye, I'm fine. Yer okay too?"

"Fine." Stoick nodded curtly, looking around, trying to count heads. "Did anyone get killed?"

"No, everyone survived—I'm quite surprised. But the ship is another story." Spitelout shouted out over the crashing waves, grabbing onto a piece of plank wood.

Stoick growled. "Do you know how far we're from Berk?"

Spitelout nodded, his head ducking back under the surface at the motion. "Yeh, 'bout ten _rôst_ out."

"Odin." Stoick muttered, then he treaded the water to turn to the other floundering Vikings. "Alright, we swim back to Berk. Let's move!"

With angry and freezing groans, they started swimming back towards their little home island. Stoick and Spitelout took point while the others followed. The two leaders were quiet for a good time until the black haired one spoke.

"Stoick, Squidface will not be pleased."

The red headed teen winced as this was said.

Yet he responded with only the determination of returning home on his mind. "That he will be."

"What are ye going to do 'bout it?"

"Tell 'im what happened." Stoick shrugged. At this point in his life, only one thing scared him and that was his father—Squidface the Terrible. Being nineteen going on twenty, and a Viking no less, he couldn't fear anything. His father was the one exception. It wasn't Squidface's large size, or cold hard eyes, or even the missing limbs that made him uncomfortable.

It was the thought that he might let his father down made him afraid. Squidface was always speaking of how Stoick would one day be the chief and that he would need to be the strongest, the fiercest, the merciless, the most blood thirsty; the best. He _had_ to live up to those expectations—because he couldn't bear the look of his father's disappointed and furious face.

"Stoick." Spitelout repeated impatiently for the umpteenth time, trying to gain the red head's attention.

"What?"

"What was the demon that attacked us?" He asked quietly.

"A dragon no doubt." Stoick answered absentmindedly, focusing on doggy paddling back to Berk.

"Yeh, but we've _never _seen a dragon like that before. It was a black as the night and its fire more deadly then even that of a Nadder—it hit the ship and caused the whole thing to blow! Lastly, I don' know 'bout ye, but I saw it's eyes. They were so full of fury and hate that it made my bones shudder."

Stoick grunted. "Yes, I saw the beast's bloody eyes. All I saw was another devil to slay."

"Truly you will end up in Valhalla with Thor, you crazy goat." Spitelout spat with a bitter laugh.

"I do it for our people." He defended.

"Most o' the time." Spitelout grinned.

Stoick smirked slightly and nodded in playful resentment. "Most o' the time."

"Do ye remember anything like it from the Book of Dragons?" Spitelout questioned, returning to a more serious mood.

Stoick nodded very slowly. "It was more o' a myth though. None have ever seen the devil."

"A myth?"

"Hel's slave dragon."

Spitelout gaped, a mistake because cold salt water entered his mouth immediately.

He spluttered. "Ye…ye don' mean—"

"Yes, I do." Stoick nodded grimly.

"The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself?" Spitelout quoted.

"That's the one." Stoick confirmed.

The right-hand man shrieked. "THE NIGHT FURY!"

Immediately all the Vikings around them went into a hysteria. They started screaming and looking up at the sky frantically. They scrambled in the water like a broken school of fish, reaching for their weapons in the cold water. Some of them actually managed to pull them from their wet scabbards and while they floated along, they swung their swords, axes and maces wildly.

Stoick, had he not been using both hands for swimming, would have face palmed.

"NO! No, no, no. No Night Fury. False alarm, jus' keep swimming." Stoick bellowed, glowering at Spitelout.

Spitelout had a grim face but his eyes showed embarrassment. Stoick just growled and shook his head.

"Let's just continue towards Berk."

About ten to fifteen hours later, the bedraggled Vikings washed up on the shores of Berk. They were tired, cold, and completely unaware of the black figure that quickly slid in and out of the dark storm clouds—it had been following them ever since the explosion. Stoick got up to the shore, stood up weakly and rested his hands on his shaking knees. Spitelout came up next to him and collapsed on the sand.

"We…got lucky…that the storm didn't hit while we were out at sea." He panted.

"True," Stoick rasped tiredly. "But this isn't over yet. We have wounded and we still—"

"STOICK!" Came an angry yowl.

Both teenagers looked up to see a mountain of a man garbed in the finest furs and chainmail armor approaching them. Spitelout swallowed loudly and forced himself to stand up. Stoick only stood up taller, trying to reach the man's height and face him with a brave face.

The man in turn stood angrily in front of the boy, his giant arms crossed.

"What 'ave ye done boy? I give ye the chance to do something as a temporary leader, and _ye_ get the whole blasted ship destroyed!" Squidface screamed.

"It was a dragon attack." Stoick stated calmly, crossing his own arms.

"There's always a dragon attack but ye don' see me losin' all my ships." The father spat, before asking sarcastically. "What was it? A rogue species?"

"As a matter of fact," Stoick rumbled angrily. "I believe it was."

"Stoick, don'." Spitelout whispered. "He won't believe ye, he wasn't there."

"Oh really?" Squidface crooned cruelly. "And what rogue dragon attacked ye and yer _fishin' boat_ son?" That last words were hissed out mockingly.

Sometimes Stoick really disliked his father.

"A Night Fury."

Squidface threw back his head and barked out several hooting laughs. Then he looked back down and glowered at Stoick. "Yer joking."

"Do I look like I'm jokin'?" His expression deadpan.

Squidface sighed exasperatedly, a small sign of what a stressed man he was. "Stoick, yer going to be chief! Ye 'ave no time fer myths. And even if ye did, the last Night Fury was spotted over 200 hundred years ago."

"Father, I know what I speak o'."

"Stoick, I 'aven't the ti—"

"DRAGON ATTACK!" Some screamed as soon as the village behind them erupted into flames. The Vikings, even the ones who had just finished their great swim, got to their feet and ran to the flaming village. Eyes widened as they all, including Squidface, Stoick and Spitelout, got there.

No less than sixty dragons were attacking the village.

"Oh Great Odin's Ghost." Squidface growled tiredly. _Would there never be an end?_

* * *

**A/N: ****_rôst_****= a Viking measurement unit, it is equivalent to a mile.**

**And, to all you Whovians out there, did you know David Tennant voiced Spitelout in the movie and the tv show? Just thought I might put that out there.**

**And to those of you who are asking if Valka(or Valhallarama, which ever you prefer) was on the ship, she wasn't. Stoick isn't married...yet.**


	4. Chapter 4: Avara

**Chapter 4: Pitch**

* * *

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

**A/N: To those who read this, please leave reviews. It influences my style, content, and how I write this story. It is important to be critiqued. So, even if you do not like this story, please review. I don't mind, anything thing to help me become a better writer is okay.**

**Also, to those of you who are wondering when Hiccup will come in...let's try 20 years from now (literally.) **

**I am very lucky to be updating so quickly because spring break is coming, and teachers have decided to slack on homework. I'm sorry, but these constant updates won't last forever.**

* * *

Pitch watched amusedly from a dark corner as several dozen dragons destroyed the unsuspecting village. He might not have been the one to start the attack, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. It was too perfect. Without even knowing it, the dragons were helping him feed off the Fears of the people. And oh, it was absolutely intoxicating. Even better, it quickly escalated to the point where it became a mix of the Fear of dragon and human alike.

Pitch's now green eyes sparkled sinisterly as he watched the two races destroy each other. It was, to him, a source of entertainment—like some sort of ancient slapstick or comedy. A dragons would attack a Viking, then a Viking would slice at it with an axe or sword. A Viking would chuck a mace, and a dragon would spew fire. The process would repeat itself and Pitch couldn't help but let his laughter escape. So he fixed his position so he could get a better view while still being comfortable.

_"Such primitive creatures," _Pitch mused to himself, practically rolling for joy in the chaos.

_"You're one to talk," _came a gruff reply.

Pitch startled, before spinning around to see a fat, rocky, bumble bee shaped dragons sitting right next to him—lazily licking the gore between its claws.

_"What do you want? Don't you have a battle to be fighting?" _Pitch griped, glaring at the fat dragon.

The dragon hummed jeeringly. _"Oh you're not getting rid of me that easily. If _this _battle is so dangerous that the praised Night Fury would sit out, then so shall I."_

_ "Well, what do you need of me? Surely I can do something to get you to leave me alone." _Pitch snapped, seriously considering just blasting the dragon.

_"Your help."_

_ "Now what could I help _you_ with?"_

The bulbous dragon gave a nonchalant flick of his head towards the heated battle.

Pitch scoffed. _"You want me to fight? Ha. Why would I do that?"_

The dragon blinked, clearly puzzled by the Night Fury's sardonic response. _ "You're _the_ Night Fury! You're supposed to attack the human-scum. It's according to all the legends we've ever built around you." Not to mention that you're to free us from the Queen._

Pitch wasn't even going to ask about those legends, but they did feed his ego a bit.

_"Please brother," _The dragon pleaded; it was so pathetic that Pitch wanted to slap the overweight dragon with his whip-like tail.

But then, a scam formed in the black dragon's mind. He was called, or seemed similar to a so called Night Fury? Oh how fitting. It was time to have a little fun.

He heaved a bored sigh. _"Oh, I suppose; but only this once—and don't expect magic or anything similar to the sort. That would be ridiculous."_

With that, Pitch lifted his wings up and surged himself into the air. The wind whipped across his sleek body as he shot through the air like an arrow. Once he reached his desired height, he flipped his tail over his head and pulled into a dive. Surprisingly to him, the aerial maneuvers he was able to pull in flight were coming from instincts; not his instincts, but instincts nonetheless.

Back to the current situation, he waited until the building came into view; then he summoned a plasma blast and pulled up as the fireball continued on its path. He didn't miss his mark—the Viking longhouse. He spun back into the air for another nose dive.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

A fourth.

A fifth.

He bombarded the Vikings mercilessly with his nitro charged fireball, making sure that his high-pitched scream racked the sky and the earth each time. He wanted it to be fair; and by the fifth time, most of them had caught the gist of his attacks and would shout, "Night Fury! Get down!" when they heard his piercing shriek. All the while he was absorbed in their Fear. They were _afraid_ of _him._ It was too precious.

The dragons cheered, watching Pitch as he occupied the Vikings' attentions with his explosions while they raided for food.

Pitch's thoughts crooned excitedly. _Oh, I'm not done yet._

Once again he spun into a dive. His yowl ripped from his mouth as he summoned his fire. The dragons roared with pride and approval as they thought that he would once again terrorize the humans.

Or so they thought.

The fire rippled through the air and smacked the dragons, scattering them and their loot. Bull's-eye.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Confused and betrayed, the dragons flung themselves up into the sky trying to catch the traitor. But the Night Fury was in his elements. His hating cackle filled the air as he circled around them, invisible in the thunderheads. The dragons snarled and howled furiously, searching for him futilely.

_"Such dull creatures!" _He mocked loudly and laughingly.

_"Do not mock us, Fury! We must take you to the Queen so that she might decide what to do with your treachery!" _A green, bird-like dragon hissed forcefully.

_"Ooo, I'm terrified." _Pitch jeered, still swimming in and out of the black clouds.

The green bird-dragon turned to an orange dragon—which looked like a stereotypical dragon. It nodded in turn. With that the sixty-something dragons fanned out forming a U-shape around Pitch. He noticed and used his speed to escape the trap, thankful that MiM at least put him in the body of a mighty dragon. But a lucky dragon caught sight of his actions (Pitch was pretty sure it was the green bird-dragon) and it snapped his jaws at him, forcing him back up into the center of the semi-circle.

With a roll of his eyes, he complied, figuring that he could fight his way off from this _Queen._

The dragons left the village area immediately with their perpetrator. Leaving the Vikings to a smoldering, burning place… and a slain chief.

It didn't take much time, but they finally reached the sea stacks and finally a giant mountain. Only then did Pitch begin to become nervous. He flicked his ears and feelers around. His green eyes stared at the many dragons.

_"So, this may be my immense curiosity, but where are you taking me?" _

But none of them answered. They all seemed to be in a trance. Now that was really disconcerting, so Pitch tried to pull away but, they were all flying tightly—too close together for him to fly up or to the side. Before he could squeeze his wings together to bring himself to dive, all of the dragons crushed together and dove into a tunnel of the mountain they had been flying towards. Immediately a blast of heat hit him; he and the others entered the volcano.

When he got inside, the dragons automatically forced him onto a ledge in front of a huge pit; they were no longer in their trance—in fact they seemed almost restless. Pitch stared at it, the pit, and his body becoming weak and useless with anxiety. His mind was spinning, what was in the hole? Was he to be sacrificed in front of their queen? He was a dragon, so did that mean he was lava proof as well as fire proof?

There was a shocking rumble and ground quaked violently. Pitch made an alarmed face and focused on the fire hole, while demanding of the closest dragon next to him.

_"What did you bring me here for? Who is this Queen you speak of?"_

A two-headed dragon hissed back at him. _"Shush worm, do you want to anger the Queen? You will learn well to hold your tongue!"_

_ "Make sure to bow to her when she appears." _Another dragon added quietly.

Pitch scoffed. _"I bow to no one!"_

_**:Are you sure, little worm?**__:_A voice roared.

All of the dragons started and most of them went into hiding on various ledges. Pitch shivered. That voice was very much like Man in the Moon's; it was mental, and resounding—it was also definitely a female's. But it was cruel and fierce, not soft and caressing like MiM's. But Pitch would not show Fear to this beast. He was the King of Fear.

_"I am sure,"_

A ginormous head appeared in the fire pit, gradually pushing its way out. Pitch's eyes widened and his wings sunk to the ground, as an expression of disgust spread across his face. This _thing_ was the queen? He hadn't expected the dragon to be this large. If he had control of his nightmares he would easily be able to control the dragon. But this was nearly impossible.

_**:Who do you think you are, Little Worm, that you would dare speak to me with such disrespect?:**_She roared.

Pitch put on his best sneer and cocky smirk. _"I am Pitch Black, Prince of Darkness and Nightmare King. And let me tell you that title is something more than you could _ever_ hope for."_

The big Queen surprisingly laughed; it shook the entire mountain.

_**:That is a large title for such a little dragon. And I highly doubt that the Monstrous Nightmares would let you be their king.:**_

_ "Not those Nightmares you oaf." _Pitch snarled, although unsure of which dragon was the Monstrous Nightmares. _"I am king of the nightmares that haunt your dreams; the nightmares that suck the very happiness out of your sleep." _

Then, suddenly, a new voice came. **:Pitch, caution.:**

_"MiM?" _The nightmare dragon asked almost hopefully.

But the voice had gone as quickly as it had come.

_**:Oh Little Worm, little Pitch Black, Now it is time for you to know my name. My name is Avara, the Red Death.: **_The Queen jeered, as if expecting for that name to instill Fear into the heart of the Night Fury.

_"Ooo, I'm so scared. The _Red_ Death. What was wrong with the color green?" _Pitch mocked, but expression deadpanned. _"Did your sire come up with that or did you?"_

Avara, the Red Death, snarled loudly shaking the hollow mountain again. Rocks fell from the ceiling and the ledges; the dragons huddled closer together in their hiding spots. The feared Death.

_**:You have a special fire, Little Worm:**_She growled admitting. _**:You will be fun to break.:**_

_"It will not happen I assure you." _Pitch laughed smoothly.

He allowed his laugh to bounce off the walls of the caves. The dragons cringed back at the noise. To humans it sounded like a shriek, but to the dragons it sounded like his normal cackle. Chilling and frightening and the last thing he had to remind himself that he was the Boogeyman.

The Queen just laughed.

_**:I see great potential in you, my little Pitch Black—:**_

_"I am anything but yours." _He growled warningly.

_**:And we will see what service you have to offer me, you will be very valuable to me if you do well. Already I have heard reports of your incredible speed, strength, and pow—:**_

_"Rumors,"_ he interrupted again, disliking her praise.

_**:power,: **_The Red Death finished frustrated. _**:You will become my little slave, and you will do great things. Together we will destroy the humans and rule to world like dragons were meant.:**_

Pitch laughed again. _"Do you really think you can scare me? I am Commander to Fear!"_

But the same voice from earlier softly murmured, **:Not anymore Kozmotis Pitchiner.:**

_**:We shall see Little Worm, we shall see.: **_She rumbled, leveling her head with him, so that all six eyes were staring straight at him.

_"Stop calling me Little Worm! I am Pitch Black!"_

The Queen rolled her eyes and whispered gently, and almost seductively. _**:Stare into my eyes, Pitch Black. Stare into them.:**_

_"What? Do you really think I will—" _He started, but it was too late. He had hesitated for a moment and looked her full on.

At that moment, a presence wormed its way into his mind, trying to take control of his body and his mind—trying to control _him_. His body contorted into horrible shapes as he tried to fight off the unwanted presence.

The Queen gave him a toothy grin, as he yowled in pain.

Pitch screamed and screamed as he started to go unconscious. The presence overtaking him with no mercy, and no relentlessness.

** :Kozmotis.:**


	5. Chapter 5: 20 Years Later

**Chapter 5: Hiccup**

* * *

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

**A/N: Goðan Nott! To those of you who were waiting for this, it is finally time to get to Hiccup. This chapter is officially where the movie begins; it is set 20 years after the last chapter. But because this means Hiccup is officially getting a part, that also means that I am starting recounts of the movie whenever a chapter focuses on Hiccup. I will mainly be using these chapters as transitions, and also so I can put some of Hiccup's thoughts in; because, we see what he says and does, but we don't actually hear his thoughts except for at the beginning of the movie. So some perspective on Hiccup and as well as transitions will be what these "Hiccup" chapters are for.**

* * *

He stood there, starring out the window in his room. The sky was still dark, telling of how early it was. As he stared out into the still twilight, he looked at the pitch black waves that sloshed around violently in the sea that surrounded the island. As he saw them, the words he came up with on his own ran through his mind like they did so many times before.

_This is Berk, it is 12 degrees west of hopeless and 30 degrees south of freezing to death. It is located solemnly on the Prime Meridian of Misery._

His eyes wandered to his village.

_My village, in a word: sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets; the only problem are the pests._

He went downstairs, from his window he saw that a sheep had mysteriously disappeared from the field in which it was grazing.

_While most places have mice or mosquitos, we have…_

He pulled the door open, only to swiftly shut it again because a monstrous sized dragon spewed fire at him. He braced himself nervously against the door.

"Dragons." He exhaled. As soon as the threat had flown off, he rushed out of the house. The once quiet village was now very alive and very loud. Various Vikings were fighting dragons or hauling timber to fix houses or to use as kindling to light the village up to see their attackers.

_Most people would leave, not us. We're Vikings we have stubbornness issues. My name is Hiccup. _

Hiccup ducked under a log that a few people were carrying.

_Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. Parents believe that giving their children a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. As if our _charming_ Viking demeanor didn't do that already._

Immediately following that thought, a Viking barreled into him and landed on top of him. His helmet was smoking and his beard holding bits of smoldering flame. He raised his axe screaming.

Before a smile broke out across his face, and he chirped out a "Good morning!" before taking off again.

Hiccup sprinted away, continuing to his destination. He completely ignored the shouts and protests of "what are ye doin'?" and "get back inside!" In fact, he was so busy maneuvering in and out of the crowds that he failed to notice a large dragon spraying fire in front of him until he was suddenly pulled back and picked off the ground. His emerald green eyes were met with a pair of angry blue ones.

"Hiccup!" The man, bigger than anyone else in the village, shouted. "Wha-what are ye doin'? Get back inside!" He then shoved the boy in the direction of his journey's end.

_That's Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do._

"What have we got?" The chief asked a man who was ducking under his shield.

"Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks…oh! And Horst saw a Monstrous Nightmare!" He replied before ducking under his shield due to a reapplied stream of flames.

Stoick simply brushed the smoldering bits that landed on his shoulder pads. "Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

"Good."

Meanwhile, Hiccup finally reached his destination. Automatically, he entered the smithy shop, taking off his bear fur jacket and trading it for a leather smith's apron. The smith, with about too many missing limbs, was working hard; not bothering to pay attention as the apprentice entered. He already knew it was him.

"Och, glad ye could join the party." The blacksmith said sardonically. "'Fraid they might've carried ye away."

Hiccup was already starting his duties like rearranging his mentor's prosthetics in their proper cupboard and then beginning to sharpen tools—mainly axes and swords.

"Who—what me?" He asked, putting a hammer down. "They wouldn't know what to do with all _this._"

He tried to make an intimidating pose.

"They need toothpicks, don' they?" The smith snorted, changing the hammer on his arm to a pair of pliers.

Hiccup continued his mental dialogue. _The meathead with attitude, and interchangeable arms, is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little…well littler. _

He went to the window, putting an armful of weapons down for coming and going Vikings to grab. That was when he saw the bucket brigade rushing by to put out the flames on the nearby house. Hiccup couldn't help but stare longingly.

_That's the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut; Snotlout, Fishlegs and…_

A giant fireball of bright yellow flames erupted behind a shapely young Viking girl with blonde hair and spiky metal shoulders pads. Hiccup felt his world melt away as he saw her walk away from the inferno with extreme cool.

_Astrid!_

Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw them, they looked amazing with the fire blazing around them—they looked so _Viking_.

_Oh their jobs are so much cooler than mine._ He leaned out the window to get a better glance at them. But the feeling of metal of cold metal touch the back of his neck and he was pulled away from the window.

"Nuh-uh." Gobber clucked.

"Oh c'mon! I need to make my mark!" Hiccup cried hopefully.

Gobber set him down and stared at him exasperatedly.

"Oh, you've made your mark alright; all in the wrong places!" He swiped his hand in the air for emphasis.

"Give me two minutes, my life will get infinitely better! I might kill a dragon—I might even get a date!" Hiccup argued.

Gobber started to count on his fingers.

"Ye can' lift a hammer, ye can' lift an axe… you can' even throw one o' these!" He shouted lifting up a bola. But right then, a Viking reached over from the window and took the bola from Gobber. He used it to tie a flying bumble-bee dragon that was buzzing rather nonchalantly for it to be in a war zone.

"Yes, but this will throw it for me." Hiccup stated, walking over to one of his many go-wrong inventions and patted it.

As soon as he touched it the "machine" reacted. It launched the bola inside it quickly, and thought Gobber moved out of the way in time—it smacked a by standing Viking in the face. He fell with an "oof" before going unconscious. Gobber looked with frustration at the weapon and pointed at it with an unhappy yell.

"See this here is what I'm talkin' about!"

"It's a—"

"Hiccup!"

"—mild calibration issue—"

"Hiccup," Gobber reiterated, interrupting the boy's explanation. "If ye e'er want to get out there to fight dragons, ye got to stop all…_this._" He said motioning towards Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me!" Hiccup declared with irritation.

Gobber's face lit up, feeling like he'd finally reached the boy. "Yeh, that's it! Stop being all of ye!"

"Oh, oh, oh…" Hiccup drawled with a distrusting look on his face.

"Oh, oh, oh." Gobber copied, his face turning deadpanned. Maybe he hadn't reached his favorite pupil after all.

Hiccup became flustered. "_You_ sir, are playing a dangerous game! Keeping all this…raw…Vikingness contained…there will be consequences!"

Gobber rolled his eyes, then tossed a sword to Hiccup. "I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."

Hiccup barely caught it, and when he did, a scornful look was graced on his face. He took the sword to the grinding wheel and pressed the edge to the spinning stone. But his mind wasn't in his work; it was outside where flaming dragons roared.

Sparks flew from the metal and rock.

_One day, I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything here._ His mind continued its rant.

He took the sword and put it to the shelf by the "take-out" window. He looked out. His eyes glazed over as he thought what would happen if he managed to kill any of those dragons.

_A Nadder Head, killing one of those should at least get me noticed. _He thought as he saw the bird-like dragons. _Gronckles are tough, taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. _He watched the fat, bumble bee rock dragons took fish that had been left hanging to dry. _Zippleback? Exotic—two heads, twice the status. _A house exploded into green gas and fire; no doubt due to said dragon. His eyes wandered to his chief at one of the catapult stations. _There's a Monstrous Nightmare, only the best Vikings go after those. _He vaguely saw Stoick facing the bright red dragon.

Suddenly a high pitch shriek echoed across the land and Hiccup couldn't help but contain his excitement.

_Then there's the dragon that nobody's ever seen. We call it the—_he saw the almost invisible black shape sweep across the sky. And then there was a shattering shriek followed by the lighting quick purple blast of a fireball. Several Viking, including Stoick, jumped before the flaming missile hit them.

"Night Fury! Get down!" One of the warriors shouted, in tandem all of the Vikings within the area ducked as the blast hit. The top of the station exploded.

_This thing never steals food, never shows itself and—_

The creature struck again, and this time the whole station imploded completely.

_—never misses. No Viking has ever killed a Night Fury. _Hiccup wiped his hands on his apron and looked out the window with determination. _That's why I'm going to be the first._

Gobber came up to his apprentice suddenly. He was switching his arm prosthetic to an axe. "Man the fort, Hiccup; they need me out there!"

Before he left though, he turned around to face the boy impatiently. "Stay. Put. There…"

Hiccup flicked his eyes in acknowledgement.

"Ye know what I mean; YAAARRRGGHHH!" He screamed, rushing into the crowd swinging his axe-arm in the air.

As soon as Gobber disappeared into the crowd, Hiccup threw off his smithy's apron. He jumped to his invention and rushed outside, trundling it along speedily. He ran people, swerving his machine all around him so not to cause another calamity. Several busy Vikings shouted to him "what are ye doin'" or "get back inside!" or even "get back 'ere!" and all Hiccup replied was "Yeah, I know! Be right back!" Finally, he left the sight of the villagers and began to rapidly set up his weapon on his favorite peak of the village. He looked up at the sky when it was ready.

"C'mon! Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at…"

He heard a great intake of air and knew the sound to belong to a dragon. He didn't see one though; so he took aim—eyes catching a shadow gliding across the stars. He was trying to watch it carefully. The shriek. The glow of purple. The combustion—another watch station destroyed. Hiccup pulled the lever on his contraption as he saw the same black shape evacuate the wreckage. The boy fell back at the momentum as the bola shot out of the shooter. But he looked up just in time to see a dark shape moaning loudly as it plummeted across the dawning sky.

Hiccup stood up, giddy and eyes full of joy.

"I-I-I hit it!" He shouted, throwing his arms up into the air with a victorious smile. "Yes, I hit it! Did anyone see that?"

So caught up in his triumph, he failed to notice the Monstrous Nightmare that crept up behind him—that is until the big brute crushed his bola shooter and crouched snarling, behind the happy Viking boy.

His arms dropped immediately and his smile disappeared. He turned around and faced the dragon.

"Anyone except for you." Hiccup retorted, and then—sadly but not unexpectedly, he ran away: screaming.

The dragon chased after him, roaring.

Hiccup ran as fast as he could into the village, and hit behind a large night torch as the beast spewed its molten lava fire at him. Once the blazing onslaught finished, Hiccup peeked behind the torch to see if he could spot the reptile. Again, he failed to notice the dragon sneaking up on him. Just as it was about to snap its jaws, Stoick the Vast lunged at it from out of seemingly nowhere, with a savage war cry. As Stoick dueled the Monstrous Nightmare, Hiccup decided that it was probably best to stay behind the torch. Until, a sickening crack broke through the air and torch fell; the fire having eaten its way through the wood.

_Oh yeah, and there's one more thing I forgot to tell you._

The torch finished falling with a groan, and tumbled down hill—hurting some people, scaring some sheep, and freeing some captured dragons.

Hiccup winced with every 'ouch' and 'och'; and he also flinched as the dragons flew off with plenty of sheep in tow.

"Sorry…Dad."

Stoick the Vast glared down at his pathetic son.

Hiccup looked at his father awkwardly but then he said, "Okay but I hit a Night Fury."

Stoick's anger fumed and he reached forward and grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder. Embarrassed and furious, he started to take him away.

"Dad, it's not like the last few times; I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were all busy and I had a really clear shot. It went down right over Raven's Peak .We should get a search party out there before—"

Stoick set Hiccup down with a jolt.

"Stop! Just…stop." He yelled, aggravated. "Every time ye step outside, disaster follows! Can ye not see I 'ave bigger problems to deal with? Winter's almost 'ere and I 'ave an entire village to feed!"

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?" Hiccup mumbled, quietly.

A few warriors exclaimed indignantly.

"This isn't a joke Hiccup!" Stoick declared exasperatedly. "Why can't ye follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't help myself," Hiccup stated. "I see a dragon and I have to just… kill it. You know? It's who _I_ am, Dad."

The chief pressed his hand to the bridge of his nose. _Would it never end?_

"Odin…ye are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon slayer isn't one of them." He looked to Gobber. "Get him back to the house, I've got his mess to clean up."

Gobber nodded and pushed Hiccup forward. As they walked away they had to pass the fire-brigade teens.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut jeered; his sister Ruffnut cackled for emphasis.

Hiccup kept walking. _Ignore them. They enjoy it; let them. There's no point in wasting my words with them._

"I have _never _seen _anyone_ mess up that bad!" Snotlout, Hiccup's cousin on his mother's side, sneered. "That helped!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He could spare some sarcasm for his cousin. "Thank you, I was trying."

Astrid just continued sharpening her axe, while Fishlegs just watched quietly.

As he walked passed, Gobber shoved the brawny cousin into the barrel he was sitting on. Snotlout gave a nervous laugh. Hiccup just kept going, not looking back; he was used to enough ridicule to know not to ever look back. The older blacksmith limped after him to keep up.

"He never listens." Hiccup mumbled tiredly.

"Runs in the family." Gobber countered.

"And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skipped the meat in his sandwich." He stopped in front of his house and did his best impression of his father. "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I asked for an extra-large boy with beefy arms; extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fishbone!"

Gobber's eyes softened and he tried to sooth the boy. "Now ye've got this all wrong. It's not what ye look like on the outside, it's what's on the inside that he can't stand."

Hiccup looked cynically at his teacher. "Thank you for summing that up." His voice was drench with sarcasm.

The smith tried again. "Hiccup, stop tryin' so 'ard to be something yer not."

Hiccup pushed his house door open, his facial expression disappointed and his voice quiet. "I just want to be one of you guys."

He entered the house without another word, and shut the door quickly behind him. He stayed there for a moment with his head leaning against the plank wood.

_Why am I so different? Why can't I be brave, or useful, or strong? Why can I never face my Fear of dragons? _His cheeks burned red as he remembered running away screaming from the Monstrous Nightmare. Why couldn't he have faced it?

He closed his eyes, squeezing them tight; before his shook his head quickly. He sped over to the table in the middle of the front room and grabbed his journal from off it. He stuck it in the little pocket he had sown in his bear fur vest and with a determined inhale, he ran out of the house and into the woods.

He was going to _kill_ the Night Fury and _prove _he was a Viking.

_I'm never going to be afraid of dragons again. Never. Not after this._


	6. Chapter 6: The Darkness and The Gold

**Chapter 6: Pitch**

* * *

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell and William Joyce._

**A/N: okay, here's a quick run through of different dialogues:** _italics_ **mean thoughts.** _"Italics in quotations"_ **mean dragon(s) are speaking. **"normal quotations" **are people speaking (or are used for emphasizing words.) _:these little dots with italics and boldface.: _means that the Red Death is speaking telepathically. :The dots with just normal boldface.: means that anyone is speaking telepathically (mainly MiM). I am introducing to new characters in this chapter, the Darkness and Gold. See if you can figure out to who they belong to.**

* * *

His head buzzed and he was all tied up—literally. His body was ensnared in ropes. They were tangled all about him, knotted and digging into his scales and skin painfully. His tail, though, is what hurt the most; the worst part was that he couldn't even move it. The pain seared through him like a white hot branding, stinging and biting.

But he couldn't remember how he had gotten here—to this particular space in time. The last thing he could remember was that Avara had said to him, _**:Okay, my little Pitch Black, go on tonight's raid. Please make sure that no one is unaccounted for this time. It'd be a pity for you if someone went missing.:**_

And Pitch 'agreed'. For the past twenty years, he had been doing Avara's dirty work—of course not willingly. He would never serve anybody save himself willingly. But somehow the Red Death controlled him, and through their telepathic connection he knew she relished it. She was the Queen and he was the worker. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He was a king who was now the slave.

Or was.

As he lay there, snagged in the ropes, his mind slowly began to clear. Pitch was slowly able to no longer her the commands of the Red Death. And a soft, pained sigh of relief escaped him. Except…there was one problem.

He had become two.

As strange as it sounds, in the time that he had worked for the Red Death, his personality split. There was of course, the Darkness inside of him—the Fearling part. But now there was the part of him that he believed to have died long ago: Kozmotis Pitchiner. And now because both were alive and awake inside of him, he seemed to always be at war with himself.

_Look at what happened now. You thought that maybe you would have found some sort of believer by now. But no, you don't even have a friend. _The Darkness said.

_How can I when I was under the influence of Avara? I've had no time for friends. _Pitch growled, shuddering. He was steaming with anger, but trapped to the confines of the bola.

_Be patient. _The Gold whispered softy. _Your time will come soon. You cannot rush something like this._

_ Bah, don't listen to that fool! Do you really think that _you _will find a believer? Let alone a friend?_ The Darkness growled. _None of the dragons trust you and neither does the Red Death. You are only a play thing to her! And the humans? You're a monster to them…but then again you always have been._

_ No, listen to me Old One. _The Gold cooed. _Your friend will come soon, this I can promise. _

_"How long must I wait?" Pitch shrieked. "It's been 20 bloody years!"_

He laid his head up on the ground and closed his eyes.

_"What I would give to feel something other than anger and Fear." _He groaned as his eyes closed shut.

_You are the King of Fear. _The Darkness hissed. _You should be overjoyed to feel nothing but our Fear._

Pitch thought grumpily. _Shut up._

Suddenly, there was a sharp snap of a branch and a yelp. Pitch ignored, what did it matter to him? There was a scared gasp, and then suddenly it hit him like a brick wall. He could smell Fear, but it was also a mixture of anxiety and excitement. But he paid no attention; those signs could only mean it was his captor searching for its prize.

Something slid down the hill.

He couldn't help but wonder, _who in the world—_

"Oh yes, I-I-I actually hit it!" Said an ecstatic male voice. "Yes this fixes everything!"

Pitch squeezed his eyes tighter. _Let's see if I can scare him, even if it's just a bit._

The voice started again, placing his foot on top of the Pitch's foreleg. "I have brought down this mighty beast—"

Pitch shoved whoever it was off him. The human came into view when he opened his eyes. His pupils slit. This was his conqueror? A skinny, weak, wet nosed boy? The boy had a small knife in his quivering hands, his arms also shaking. His expression was scared for only few seconds before it changed to a determined one.

"Alright dragon…I'm going to carve out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking…I AM A VIKING!" The boy shouted trying to intimidate the Night Fury, although it sounded like he was trying to convince himself. He raised his knife, poising it to strike.

Pitch's eyes widened, he was entirely incredulous—and slightly impressed—that this boy would pursue. And for a second the shrimp of a Viking met his eyes; and for a moment they filled with curiosity, but then the time ended and the boy shook his head.

_Do it boy, _Pitch thought bitterly, closing his eyes and laying his head back down with a groan, _impress me and end my misery._

He had entirely given up on finding a friend and earning back his immortality. His only escape was to die. There was no one out there for him.

But the life taking blow never came.

"I did this…" was mumbled by the human child.

_Snap, zzzt…snap zzzt…_ went the sound of failing ropes.

Pitch's ears pricked up and his eyes snapped open. He looked over to the boy to see him cutting the ropes! How idiotic of him. They started to fall off slowly, once most of them had slid off, Pitch leapt from the ground and pinned the boy against a rock. The child gasped in fright.

_"That was a poor decision boy! Now I want you to taste every bit of Fear I did!" _His green reptilian eyes, full of hatred, bore into the boy's. Wait…had he really been afraid to die? No, the Nightmare King _never_ feared. Right?

The boy looked at Pitch for approximately 5.6 seconds with Fear before their meaning changed. They began to soften, slowly expanding with curiosity and an expression Pitch never expected—understanding. But that only made him angrier, and he pressed his claws to the boy's throat and raised his head; inhaling for his flammable gas.

_Remember your chivalry Old One! _The Gold chirped. _He spared your life!_

_ He owes the wimpling nothing. _The Darkness countered with a snarl. _ Kill the weakling, end its puny pathetic life!_

Pitch stared deeper into the boy's eyes and saw something he was all too familiar with. _Loneliness. _The desire to be wanted, to _not_ be alone. Also the handy fact that Pitch Black knew the boy's Fear was to never be wanted; to always be in solitude. Perhaps, just maybe…

_NO! _Roared the Darkness.

_Yes!_ Chimed Gold.

Pitch raised himself up high and brought himself down on the boy. He yowled as loudly as possible in the lad's ear. Without another look back, he spun around and flew into the forest. Or tried to fly; something was wrong with his flight pattern. More importantly, something was off about his tailfins…something was definitely off.

_What have you done? _The Darkness demanded furiously.

_He saved the boy who saved him!_ Gold warbled. _He owed a debt._

_ I _had_ owed a debt,_ a struggling Pitch growled. _I owe him nothing now._

҉҉҉

_Slam!_

His claws flailed against the rock of the cove as he tried to escape. Nothing. He fell back to the ground ungracefully. When he had crash landed into the cove, he had discovered that he was missing his left tail fin. Because of that, he couldn't fly. He couldn't leave. He was trapped.

With a frustrated growl, Pitch walked over to a particular spot on the ground and made another tally mark with all its brethren. 3,557. 3,557 times in the course of two days he attempted to flee the cove and 3,557 times he failed.

Annoyed, Pitch launched himself into the air again. This time he came so close to the rim of the cove that his claws scratched up against the grassy surface. But they did not have a chance to lock, so he skidded down the sheer rock. He uselessly skittered until he fell to the ground.

_3,558. _He sulkily glowered.

With another bout of anger, he slammed his tail onto the ground and snorted. After that, he let out a fireball for good measure; just in case the ground didn't take a good enough beating. He pawed the ground and was about to take off again when he heard a soft, quiet _tap._

He turned around to see a charcoal pencil resting innocently on the ground.

_What is this doing here? _Pitch bemused.

He looked up, and lo! There he was on a rocky outcropping! That stupid boy who made him lose his tailfin…but also the boy who set him free when he could've killed Pitch. Right now, he looked scared though—but only for a minute.

The frightened look melted away and was replaced by an intrigued and questioning look. He cocked his head to the side. Pitch followed in suit; extremely curious why the child would come back—especially if he knew what damage Pitch was capable of doing.

_What is it with this boy? _Pitch bewildered. _Shouldn't he be afraid of the hellish Night Fury? _

He raised his eyes to the boy and both pairs of green eyes locked. The boy's widened and softened. Pitch's darkened yet sparkled with puzzlement. But soon it ended, and the child got up and left. Pitch sat there for a moment, before his pupils slowly dilated.

He was almost disappointed that the boy had left; because he was alone…

_Again._


	7. Chapter 7: The Book of Dragons

**Chapter 7: Hiccup**

* * *

_Disclaimer: All rights remain to DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

**A/N: Goðan Nott! alright, here's a transition chappie. Sorry; at least most of us love Hiccup though:)**

* * *

"Where did Astrid go wrong in the Ring?" Gobber asked the trainees as Hiccup walked in—who happened to be soaking wet.

"I messed up on my reverse dive; it was sloppy." Astrid admitted nonchalantly.

"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut snorted rudely.

"No, no—it was so totally…_Astrid_." Snotlout praised adoringly.

The twins snorted and Fishlegs just remained quiet, continuing his meal.  
"She's right," Gobber agreed, ignoring Snotlout's comment. "Ye have to be hard on yerself out there. Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"Uh, he showed up?" Ruffnut offered, sneering.

"He didn't get eaten!" Tuffnut chirped out.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and reached out for a mug of water. Snotlout moved over so that Hiccup couldn't sit down where the mug was. He ignored the action committed by his brawny cousin and walked up to where his plate of food was; again Snotlout blocked the seat. Hiccup just moved to his own table to where he could sit alone. _Again._

"He's never where he should be." Astrid cut in, staring begrudgingly at the boy who was picking at his chicken. He should be thrilled to at least know that she had given him advice.

But quite contrary, Hiccup wondered: _What can I do to get her to like me? Am I really just that useless?_

"Thank ye Astrid," Gobber sighed, he shoved Ruffnut's head out of the way as he made his way around the table. "Ye need to live and breathe this stuff."

He them slammed a large book with the Berk Crest onto the table.

"The dragon manual. It 'as everything we know of and anything we know about dragons."

A thunder clap shook the Great Hall. Gobber grunted, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hm, no attacks tonight. Hurry up." And then he left.

Ruffnut leaned back and gave a bored "ugh".

"Wait, you mean like _read?_" Tuffnut shouted urgently after the limping blacksmith.

"Why read stuff, when you can just kill the stuff you're reading about?!" Snotlout snarled, banging his fist on the table.

Hiccup and Astrid simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Oh, I've read it like seven times!" Fishlegs piped up enthusiastically, finally breaking his silence. "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face! And then there's another one that—"

Tuffnut held up his hand and closed it, imitating a mouth. "Yeah, there was a chance I was going to read it…"

"But now…" Ruffnut exhaled with an uninterested expression.

"You guys read while I kill something." Snotlout laughed, getting up rudely, by pushing the wood bench back with a screech. He stalked away with all the arrogance known to Berk. The twins jumped up and followed him.

"Hey-hey, w-w-wait for me!" Fishlegs cried out, bumbling after them.

Hiccup realized that in their hurried get away, they had left him alone with Astrid.

_It's time to make my move. _Hiccup thought. He walked up pompously to the table where Astrid was sitting at.

"So I guess we share—"

"Read it," She said haughtily and curtly, pushing the book towards him. She didn't even look at him as she got up and began to leave.

Hiccup deflated. "All mine then, aright. See you—"

The door slammed, registering the thought that she had actually left him. Hiccup sucked in his breath.

"—tomorrow. Great."

After he finished the little bit of dinner he had, Hiccup went and got a few candles; for by now the Great Hall was dark. With a lonely sigh, he sat down at the table and opened the dragon book. Turning to the first page, he ran his pointer finger down the list of words; he read out loud to himself.

"Strike class, fear class, mystery class…"

Soon enough, Hiccup found himself going through the lists of dragons and their descriptions as he flipped through the pages. He was so into the book that he was beginning to scare himself—imagining the pictures beginning to stir to life and move.

A loud crack of thunder made him spin around and stare anxiously at the door. When nothing happened, he heaved a sigh and continued to read.

"Kills its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside out—extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous…kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight…"

Hiccup paused as he reached the last page. This was it. This was what he had been hoping to find. His breath hitched.

"Night Fury," he whispered. "Speed: unknown, size—unknown; the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. _Never _engage this dragon. Your only hope? Hid and pray it does not find you."

The boy thought for a moment, and then reaching into his vest, he pulled out his journal. Opening it to the correct page, he dropped it on top of the Book of Dragons. His eyes stared at the sketch of the Night Fury.

_So why aren't you like the rest of them?_

҉҉҉

* * *

**A/N: okay people, please as I've said before: if you've read a chapter, please leave a review. Criticism influences my writing! also if you have a problem with something, reviews are a good place to let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8: Forbidden Friendship

**Chapter 8: Pitch**

* * *

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

**A/N: Goðan Nott, and Takk Fyrir to those of you who actually read my story. Oh yeah, to those it may concern...I'M SORRY FOR TRANSITION CHAPTERS! I absolutely hate them, but it is to the utter deepest part of my hate, that I admit they are important. and until I leave the How to Train Your Dragon storyline (this will end at Snoggletog) most of the characters from the movie will be relapses of the movie. I think I warned you guys before I wrote the... fourth chapter? anyways, this is just another friendly reminder.  
Loki: Although I do admit, I enjoy a good transition chapter; you are able to understand the setting and some of their character's actions and ideas better.  
Me: What the Hel? Loki, what in the Nine Realms are you doing here? You're not even in this story!  
Loki: I figured I would read your story, I enjoy mocking your fragile attempts to write.  
Me: Hey, that's not nice.  
Loki: *winking* no one ever explained to me that I had to be nice.  
Me: I think I write okay, at least I try to make up for transitional chapters with a good creative one.  
Loki: Whatever you say.  
Me: *grabs a baseball bat* you guys go on and enjoy the fic, I've got some sense to beat into the mind of everyone's favorite god of Mischief...**

* * *

Pitch jumped onto a rock that was high up and out of view if one were to be standing at ground point; he laid himself as flat as he could against the rock. A fish had magically appeared on the ground of the cove, and knowing that this was wrong, Pitch wanted to see his intruder with it seeing him. So he waited.

Sure enough, there was a flash of color of a Viking shield—but it stopped, caught between the rocks of the side of the cove. And finally, his patience was rewarded as a small body crawled out from underneath the shield.

It. Was. That. Boy.

Said child reached over and picked up the fish from the ground and clutched it to his chest. He started to walk forward looking around. Pitch could feel the slight anxiety stemming from the boy, but nonetheless, despite his Fear, the boy kept looking.

_It's almost as if he is looking for something. _Pitch thought.

The Gold smirked. _Who do you think he could be looking for, Old One?_

_ He's looking for his death._ The Darkness spat.

_I wasn't talking to you._ The Gold chirped out annoyingly.

Pitch rolled his eyes.

_"What are you doing here, boy?" _He questioned menacingly, starting to crawl down the rock he had been perched on. _"Don't you know I could devour you in an instant?"_

_ Would you really? _The Gold inquired.

_OF COURSE_ _he would! _Darkness roared. _Sink your fangs into the little brat and show him Fear!_

_ Or you could let him be. _The Gold suggested. _So far he has done nothing to provoke you._

Pitch's mind growled angrily. _Or you both could just shut up._

Pitch, not caring whether or not they listened to him, ignored their ideas. Instead he made himself completely obvious to the child as he slunk down the rock and in front of the boy. Pitch let loose a growl.

_"Why are you here?" _He repeated demandingly.

The red headed boy held out the fish.

_Is this for me? _Pitch wondered skeptically. _Is it some sort of peace offering?_

The boy extended his arm a bit more.

_"Hm…" _Pitch rumbled, slowly coming forward. He was incredibly hungry—having been fruitless in catching his own meals. He almost had the small morsel between his teeth when he shuffled back and snarled. That stupid spawn was armed.

_"Drop the knife and no one gets hurt!" _Pitch hissed furiously.

The boy stiffly back away, his fear increasing; but he reached into his vest and pulled out the metal knife. When Pitch growled again, he dropped the weapon. But still, it wasn't good enough.

_"More," _he growled, suspiciously gesturing to the weapon on the ground.

The child reached out with his foot and balanced the knife on his boot—he tossed it into the pond. He looked back at the Night Fury reassuringly. Only then did Pitch relax. His ears twitched up and he sat back on his haunches. With a nervous look the small pathetic human proffered the fish again. Pitch moved forward cautiously and opened his mouth.

The boy spoke. "Huh, toothless. I could've sworn you had—"

Pitch smirked. _Wish to see my teeth? _With that, his retractable teeth shot out and he snatched the teeth away.

The boy's hands pulled back and stared bug-eyed at Pitch. He wasn't scared, so much as shocked.

"—teeth."

Pitch then decided to confront the boy. He approached him slowly, looking at him inquisitively but warily. _"So what are you doing here and what do you want with me, boy?"_

The boy fell back as he tried to scuffle away. "Uh no-no-no-no-no…I don't have any more."

_More?_ Pitch thought. _Why would you…oh. I think you see me as a threat. Well currently, I'm not—well, I always am but not to you…at the moment._

_ Offer him something to show you mean well. _The Gold whispered.

_He can't!_ _But he—errgh—mrrgh—_The Darkness spluttered, so angry it couldn't even use its words.

_Perhaps,_ Pitch supposed. _I c_an _do something. He hascome visited me twice now…voluntarily…as far as I know. _

Crossly, he contracted his throat several times; this forced the contents of his stomach to churn and he managed to chuck up half of the fish he had just consumed. He'd seen many dragons used this method to feed their young and only hoped the small human didn't get any ideas. With a sickening squelch, the fish landed in the young Viking's lap. Pitch sat back on his haunches and looked expectantly at the smaller being.

The boy made a disgusted face. Pitch continued to stare at him. The boy returned the look with an awkward glance—he sat back against the boulder that was behind him. Pitch looked from the fish and to the boy again. The boy did the same, only more rapid. Pitch nodded in confirmation and blinked.

_In that time that his eyes closed, he saw a toddler with pitch black, long, curly hair and bright green eyes, sitting in a wooden high chair at an elaborately decorated table. She looked at the food in front of her the same way the skimpy Viking boy did._

_ "Come on, darling Seraphina—eat your food." A voice crooned softly. To Pitch, it sounded very much like the Gold._

The flashback ended and he was sitting in the form of a dragon in front of the boy again. This time though, something welled up inside him…something good.

_"Come on now, eat your food; bringing that food up for you was not the best of experiences that I've had." _Pitch growled softly, it wasn't unkind though; which meant something if it was coming from him.

The boy exhaled, conceding to the will of the dragon and picked up the fish. Closing his eyes, he bit into the piece of raw meat. He tore the meat from away from his mouth as soon as he bit in—it left with a strand of saliva and a 'squish'.

Pitch looked at skeptically at the boy who was reoffering the fish half to him.

"Umhm." The boy gurgled, trying to make himself sound convincing. But his cheeks were puffed up with meat.

_Does he think I'm stupid?_ Pitch thought, slightly offended. _Obviously the stupid fish is in his cheeks. I vomited that up for him, so he better eat it and do it with a slap-happy grin on his face—the ingrate._

_ "Swallow."_ Pitch commanded, making a swallowing sound at the back of his throat.

The boy made a distressed sound, but with a forced swallow it went down his throat. Well, actually, it came back up the first time, so he had to repeat the process of swallowing it. When he actually stomached the small bit of slimy raw flesh, he gave a shiver and quickly stuck his tongue out in disgust.

Pitch Black looked at him amusedly.

"_See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" _He sneered, Pitch even flicked his tongue out like the boy had just to tease him.

The boy gave him a fake smile.

Pitch keenly stared at him. _"You are a curious human." _

And despite that he was the Nightmare King, he couldn't help but smile back at the small human.

The boy's faulty smile faded away and turned into a genuine grin, and then that too phased past and was replaced with a look of wonder. His emerald eyes were full of inquisitiveness; and that curiosity seemed to prompt him to carefully get up. His arm stretch out, hand extending.

Pitch panicked. _"What-what- are you do—"_

_You idiot! _The Darkness howled, _do not let the little whelp touch you!_

_For once, I will not argue._ Pitch agreed. His eyes thinned and he unsheathed his teeth with a menacing snarl. He sped away to the opposite of the cove where he crashed onto the ground.

The Gold gave a sigh.

_What's wrong with you? _Pitch demanded, upon landing he crawled into a circle spewing a small stream of fire onto the ground. He pressed down on the hot earth and caked dirt, forming coals. As he laid down, he noticed a bird in its nest as it flew away. He gave a sigh.

_How I want my immortal body back so that way I wouldn't have to be in this _crippled _body. _He mused sourly.

_Did you even think that the boy might have wanted to have been your friend? _The Gold demanded, a bit coldly for his character.

_Oddly enough, no._ Pitch bit back. _No one would want to be my friend._

The Darkness grinned smugly. Pitch was finally seeing the truth.

Turning his head to lay down on his claws, Pitch noticed the boy was sitting right there next to him. He gave an annoyed growl. The boy smiled and waved at Pitch as if to say 'hey, how's it going. I'll just wait right here until you wake up'.

Pitch moaned. _"Can't you just leave me alone?"_

In hopes of sending the boy away, Pitch curled his tail around him, covering his face with the last remaining fin. He closed his eyes but made sure to keep himself alert. The next thing he knew, there was a rustling sound and a presence started to approach his tail. Pitch lifted up his tail and stared curiously—and slightly peeved—at the boy.

"_What are you doing?"_

The boy had already drawn his hand back. He got up awkwardly and stiffly walked away. Pitch rolled his eyes and stalked away to take a nap; a constant pass by now. His feet stamped against the ground, while he rumbled deep in his throat and chest.

_He is the oddest human I've ever encountered. Even as the fiercest creature of this time, he still does not Fear me._

_You have given him nothing to Fear! _The Darkness yowled, although the voice was not quite as loud as it once had been.

_Nonsense,_ Pitch scoffed. _Being a dragon is intimidating enough. _He climbed up a tree, and curling his tail around the branch, he hung there like a branch.

_Agreed._ The Gold chuckled.

_Apparently not. _The Darkness growled.

_Oh, bug off. _The dragon yawned, before falling into a light sleep.

҉҉҉

His tail swung around as he blinked his eyes, trying to focus.

"_Hello?" _Pitch called groggily, looking about him. He didn't see the boy anywhere; but he was particularly surprised due to it being sunset. But as his toxic green eyes swept around, they darted to a small, lone figure sitting on a rock. Pitch couldn't help but marvel.

_ He's still here._

His head blooming with curiosity, he dropped down from his branch and snuck over to where the boy was sitting. The Night Fury watched, intrigued, the human was drawing in the sand. He leaned over the Viking's shoulder, the boy stopped for a second before continuing. As Pitch cocked his head to the side, he realized that the boy was drawing a picture of _him._ And it was a very accurate drawing too.

_"I remember when I had hands." _Pitch mumble jealously leaking through his voice. Then he saw a weak sapling not very far from them. _"Hold the phone…"_

He stomped over to the little dying tree, and clutching the sapling between his forelegs, he ripped the tree from the ground. Looking at the boy for a split moment, he turned back a round and started sketching in the dirt. It was like a dance—and he was everywhere. He stopped to look at the boy again, who smiled, and then went back to swirling the dirt with his tree.

_What in the bloody name of Nightmares are you doing? _The Darkness demanded, horrified at such whimsical behavior.

"_Having a little fun," _Pitch retorted back.

_Remember who you are, Pitch Black. _The Darkness threatened warningly.

_Ignore him and just continue; do what you must. _The Gold whispered enthusiastically.

And that he did. With a content hum, he threw aside his sapling and stared proudly at his drawing. He believed that his sketch looked exactly like the boy. The young Viking got up and started to look at the entwining vines of drawing. He misstepped and accidently stepped on one of the lines.

_"Watch where you're going." _Pitch growled.

The boy lifted his foot and stared at the now calm dragon.

_"There you go," _Pitch gave a slight nod of approval.

The boy set his foot down on the line again.

_"Did I step on _your _drawing?" _Pitch demanded angrily.

The foot was lifted.

_"Yes, that's—"_

The foot once again landed on the line.

_"STOP. Stepping. On. My. Drawing." _Pitch snarled.

The young Viking lifted his foot and stepped over the line.

_"Yes, there you go; don't step on my drawing again."_ Pitch nodded. He observed the boy twirling around as he tried to see every bit of the Night Fury's picture. And then suddenly, the boy almost backed into him; Pitch blew a breath of hot air to ruffle his hair as a warning. The boy stopped and turned around staring wide-eyed.

Slowly, he outstretched his hand. Pitch growled and the boy pulled it back hesitantly. Then unsurely, he turned his head away and dipped his chin onto his chest. Only then did he dare extend his arm again. He squeezed his eyes shut in nervous anticipation.

Pitch couldn't believe it. _He is so incredibly…stupid. He trusts me enough, to turn away and allow me to do what I—_

_ Do it! Tear his hand off, and show him Fear! _The Darkness suggested happily. _This is your chance to prove that you are the King of Fear._

_ I should—_Pitch started but was interrupted again.

_No Pitch, do what you know you should do. _The Gold chirped softly. _This is him._

With a great exhale and the last bits of his hope, Pitch closed his eyes and pushed his snout up against the human boy's hand. It was warm. It pulsed with life. It made him feel as if he pulsed with a never ending life.

The boy's breath hitched and he looked at the dragon, who was pressed up against his hand with shock. Pitch opened his eyes slowly, and looked at the boy tenderly.

_"I—"_

_ "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" _Darkness screamed with rage.

Pitch shook his head and snorted. With a glare thrown at the boy, he sped away from him. He was full of something though, and it wasn't anger despite his darker half's attitude. He felt something he hadn't felt in a very, very long time: happiness.

And then, a voice he had not heard in twenty years spoke; breaking his long leave of silence.

**:Pitch,:** MiM said gently. **:The boy's name is Hiccup.:**

That was all the Man in the Moon told him, and he would remain silent until—and if there ever was—the end of the Nightmare King's banishment.

* * *

**A/N: aaaannnndddd that's a wrap. I hope this makes up for the last transition chapter, but warning the next chapter is Hiccup's War Cry, and as the title can tell you, it's another transition chapter. I really am sorry.  
Loki: *rubbing the bump on his head* if you truly are sorry, then you should stop writing transition chapters.  
Me: But they're so important!  
Loki: Then you are not as remorseful as you claim to be.  
Me: *pouting* Shut up...*then remembers* oh yes I would like to give a shout out to—  
Loki: I would best handle this, I believe, dear CAMBRIA. I would like to personally thank Vi-Violence, IWannaBMrsFelton, Rochana, and Democrisis for reviewing on CAMBRIA's last chapter. It means much to her, even me that you review.  
Me: I wanted to thank them Loki.  
Loki: I will permit you to take your turn during the transition chapter, mortal.  
Me: but...okay. *happy again* Hey guys! if you leave a review for this chapter, I'll post your name on the next chapter! Ya'll can be famous!  
Loki: Oh yes, and please let CAMBRIA know if you liked me being part of the A/N. If enough of you enjoy my company, she might let me accompany her here. If not, then I go back to the confines of her just barely starting story There Be Demi-gods—which you can find on this site as well.  
Me: Stop whining.  
Loki: I do as I please.  
Me:...anyways, see you guys at the next update!  
Loki: Until we meet again.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hiccup's War Cry

**Chapter 9: Hiccup**

* * *

_what is the purpose of these...? Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

**Me: Oh look, it's a baby chapter!  
Loki: but is it not a transition chapter?  
Me: shut up.  
Loki: I must give you fair warning, dear readers, CAMBRIA has probably created her shortest chapter yet.  
Me:...I'll make up for it, but I decided to make transition chapters as short as possible.  
Loki: we have yet to see, dear CAMBRIA, what the people think...**

* * *

"And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole." Gobber said proudly, swinging his cooking chicken-on-a-spit around with gusto. "And I saw the look on 'is face—I was delicious! He must've passed the word because it wasn't long before another one took my leg!"

He showcased his peg leg to the Viking teens. He was particularly proud of that loss.

"Whoa," they admired, pausing their cooking dinner to stare at this faulty leg…well all of them save Hiccup.

He sat quietly, watching his fish cook quietly. Normally he would have enjoyed Gobber's stories, but tonight he wasn't in the mood. His mind was tormented with thought; of one solitary creature. He kept thinking back to the Night Fury _he_ had entrapped in the cove. His hand tingled at the memory of the dragon's smooth scales brushing up against this skin.

And then there was the dragon's eyes.

Most people who claimed to see a Night Fury attested that its eyes were an ecstatic green. Yet when he looked into the reptilian eyes he saw that they weren't just green, but also a mixture of shimmering gold. Granted they were mostly emerald—like his own—but around the green corona that surrounded the black pupils, was a pale gold color.

Those eyes showed so many emotions; anger, hate, surprise, and even loneliness. He was so familiar to that mood.

"I'm so angry right now!" Snotlout exclaimed interrupting Hiccup's thoughts, swinging his own chicken-on-a-stick around but mainly in front of Gobber. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot! I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight…with my face!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his cousin's banter. _Typical Snotlout._

Gobber grunted amusedly. "It's the wings and the tails ye really want."

He ripped a wing off of his chicken and twirled it around. "If it can' fly, it can' get away. A downed dragon, is a dead dragon."

Hiccup's train of thought ran off its track. _A downed dragon is a dead dragon? Wings and tail are what you aim for? The Night Fury seemed to have been missing a tail fin, what if—oh gods… _

He jumped, abandoned his little fish that he had been burning, and rushed down the stair of the village. He ran through the small plaza in the center of the village to the blacksmith shop. He burst through the entrance and ran up to his room where he had left his journal. He went straight to the book and flipping to the right page, he took out his charcoal pencil and drew in a new fin to the Night Fury tail.

_I did that, I marred him—so now I'm going to fix it. _

Jumping down the stairs he started to heat up the forge, the huge bellow wafting new air onto the amber coals. Once it got to a suitable heat, he picked up a scrap piece of metal and started to do what he knew best—inventing. That was the one thing he could do to make himself feel useful…but then again, few of his inventions actually worked.

He forced the newly formed steel connecting rod into the water bucket. Next he started to wrench bolts off of shields—old shields. If any from newer ones were gone, the others would notice and he would be in for it. But it didn't matter; not now. He needed to help the dragon.

And like every time he started to work his craft, his mind began to go into a trance.

_I have made a fault against a foe, who I can change. I've created a wrong…_

The little metal bolts began to attach themselves to the now three or four connecting rods.

_I've created a wrong, that now I must right. It is to save a life._

A sewing needle began to play hide and seek in and out of a sack cloth material—he used it often to make or repair ship sails.

_This is something I must do, to prove what I am. A boy or a man? This is my war cry to save the dragon._

He stared at the finished tarp tailfin. A confident grin covered his face. Stifling a yawn, he gave a satisfied nod and furled it into a roll. He set it down as the new dawn light began to seep into the shop.

_It is done._

* * *

**Me: DON'T STONE ME! I know it's a short one, and it was originally longer but I know how you guys dislike transition chapters, so I cut it down and switched views. So now we get to see Pitch's point of view on the new name and tail.  
Loki: hm, I would consider doing an update quickly then.  
Me: oh yes, that's another problem; school will be starting up again on Monday, so I don't know how often I will be able to update this or There Be Demi-gods.  
Loki: which you should best update soon. I despise being second thought.  
Me: Yes we all know. *with a big smile* thanks to Xyst, Rochana, Vi-Violence, Sapphire Roz, Moonpie, and Roses for reviewing my last chapter. And please don't worry, the next chapter is relatively long (around 2k words) so it should make up for this baby one. Well that's about it. See you guys next update.  
Loki: Until then, fair readers.**

**Next Chapter: _Toothless_**


	10. Chapter 10: Toothless

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

A/N: **Me: Goðan Nott! This chapter was actually part of chapter 9 but I decided to cut down on the size of transitional chapters. So I rearranged some stuff, added some CAMBRIA flare, and I created this chapter! It took me longer because it wasn't prewritten like the others, but that's never stopped me before! I decided to do this instead of my homework, i'll do that in the morning when I get up.  
Loki: *rubs the bump on his head* you clearly need to reprioritize your standards then.  
Me: Oh you're one to talk Mr. "I'm going to defeat my brother, and kill my father so I can become king of Asgard"!  
Loki: I doubt I sound like that.  
Me: that's right, you definitely sound like your Shakespearian or something...  
Loki: ...do we really need to have this conversation again.  
Me: *nodding.* Clearly. Alright readers, as Loki and I have a conversation about his accent, you guys enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Pitch**

"Tttttttttoooootttttthhhhhhhllllllllleeeeeeeeesssssssss!" echoed a voice through the cove.

Pitch's ears twitched. _Now who could possibly find this place?_

He raised his head, stirring from his nap and stared at the boy walking towards him. Over Hiccup's left shoulder a basket was slung and tucked under his right arm was a long parcel. A giant grin plastered his face.

"Hey Toothless." He greeted warmly.

Pitch's pupils slit as he got up to meet the boy. _"You did not just call me Toothless."_

_ Calm down, Old One. _The Gold soothed. _I'm sure the boy didn't mean anything by it._

_ He insulted the Nightmare King's bravery! _The Darkness roared angrily. _He called him toothless! It was definitely an insult, almost as if he called him spineless!_

_ The boy's name is Hiccup. _The Gold pointed out. _I'm sure Toothless was not the worst name the boy could come up with._

Pitch just glared.

"I brought breakfast for you," the boy continued setting the basket down. "I h-h-hope you're hungry."

Pitch immediately brightened up.

_ "Well Hiccup, I suppose you aren't entirely pathetic after all." _He crooned eagerly.

Hiccup tipped the woven basket over causing all the contents of fish to pour out over the ground.

"Alright, that's disgusting." He mumbled, but then chirped up, "So we've got some nice Icelandic cod, some Atlantic salmon and a whole smoked eel."

He smiled.

But at the sound of "eel" Pitch reared back, baring his teeth and hissing violently.

_"Get that blasted thing away!" _He demanded, _"It looks like a Black Star Serpent. I _despise _those creatures—they were one of the many banes to my regiment in the Golden Ages."_

_ Are you still afraid of the Black Star Serpent, little Pitch Black? _The Darkness jeered.

_"Shut up!" _Pitch roared.

_Everyone was afraid of those monsters. _The Gold whispered.

"No, no, no!" Hiccup shouted, picking up the eel and throwing it into the pond next to them.

Pitch stopped and looked at Hiccup. He just gave a final snort.

"Yeah, I don't really like eel much either." The child agreed.

With caution, the once-was Nightmare King inched his head forward towards the spilled fish. Catching no fresh scent of anymore of foul serpentine fish, he deemed it safe to eat. Hesitantly, he took one in his mouth and swallowed it; finding that it was good he quickly forced it down his throat so he could eat the next one.

"There you go, that's it—don't you mind me, I'll just be right here, minding my own business…" Hiccup muttered, disappearing from his line of sight.

_"Do whatever you want boy, I am not your mother; I need not know of what you do... or frankly, I don't really care—so long as you don't kill yourself." _Pitch growled lightly, continuing to enjoy his meal.

_I cannot believe you are actually eating what the little whelp brought you. _The Darkness spat.

_Hush. _Pitch replied, continuing his meal. _Being that I cannot hunt anymore without Avara's mind control, I would've had to learn on my own. And that was being unfruitful and catching me no food. At least now I have a person to bring food; almost like a personal slave._

_ Is that really what you think of him, Old One? _The Gold questioned.

Pitch stopped wolfing his food down to think about the Gold's question. He hid his thoughts from both the Gold and the Darkness.

_What do I think of Hiccup? _He wondered. _I've only known him for the day, and yet…I feel a sort of connection._

The moment ended for him.

_Nevermind, he's just a boy—a child. _His insides roiled. _I dislike children._

_ There's the Pitch we all Fear. _The Darkness butted in, ignoring the fences Pitch put up around his thoughts.

Pitch scoffed. _"Few truly Fear me these days. I am old, becoming nothing but a bad dream."_

_ I wonder why, _the Darkness questioned sardonically. _You give no reason to Fear you, and people do not Fear you. Such a conundrum._

Pitch was about to retort when he felt a sudden clenching on his tail where his end fin was. He knew that feeling—the feeling of his other fin.

_It's there again! _ Pitch's mind exclaimed excitedly.

Without second thought or any true reasoning, he lunged himself into the air.

"Ah! No, no, no!" Hiccup cried out frantically.

_"So long Hiccup, good-bye boy!" _He bellowed without really considering what the boy meant to him.

But as soon as he reached a certain height, gravity took its toll. For some reason he couldn't control the fin, he couldn't even feel it connected to him in his mind. So he fell back towards the earth.

_"No!" _Pitch shrieked, trying to find in his mind, the place where he could control both fins, but only feeling the one.

Suddenly with a loud sound of ripping paper, Pitch soared back up, gaining his flight senses again.

_"Yes, I did it!" Although I'm not sure how… _Pitch howled in triumph spread his wings taut; in doing so he turned left so he could circle around the cove again.

_Maybe I can properly say good-bye to Hiccup. _He thought. _Perhaps even take him with me…_ He could not forget Hiccup's Fear. He could never forget it—not when his was so similar.

Suddenly a shout shook him from his thoughts.

"Oh yes, I did it!"

The shocked Night Fury looked back to see Hiccup on his tail, holding on the new fin.

Pitch looked down at the pond. _I was considering taking you with me, and maybe I still will, but no hitchhikers. Besides, this will get you back for naming me something utterly ridiculous._

With that pleasant thought, he lashed his tail to the side flinging Hiccup into the pond. The boy skipped like a stone over the water before sinking in. But Pitch didn't even get to enjoy the moment, because he too plummeted towards the water. Giving a look at his tail he realized that the fin was a paper color…and completely furled.

_"What…?" _He didn't get to finish the statement though, because he presently skidded across the water.

When he resurfaced, little Hiccup's head was bobbing above the water with his hands thrown in the air.

"Yeah!" He chirped enthusiastically.

Pitch glared at him before, turning around to swim towards the shore.

_I can't believe… I don't know what he did to my new fin or my flight, but he ruined it. Absolutely soiled—_

_ Old One, have you not observed the fin more closely? _The Gold questioned.

Curious by his nicer side, once he reached the shore, he swished his tail in front of him so he could look at the fins. The one that he thought had grown back was indeed made out of a sort of papery material. What he had thought to be bones, were iron rods connected to a leather that was wrapped around his tail.

It was man made.

"Toothless!" a young voice shouted.

The nightmare dragon turned around to see a grinning boy—who was sopping wet—come towards him from out of the water.

_"Hiccup, did you—?"_

"It worked, bud! It actually worked!" Hiccup chattered, shaking his wet hair.

_"You built that tail for me?" _Pitch questioned again.

"Of course we'll have to fix the bugs in the design," Hiccup babbled, walking towards Pitch's tail. "And not only that, but I'll have to see if I can find a lighter material or more connecting rods so that the fin can stay open for sustained flight—"

_"Do you think you can honestly get me to fly again?" _Pitch scoffed, but holding still so the boy could take the faulty tail off. His wet hands brushed against Pitch's tail scales, making him feel warm.

"But I know with a few tweaks I can get you back up into the sky again in no time!" He cheeped happily, furling the tail together and wrapping the leather strap around the paper material.

Pitch stared incredulous at the boy.

_Can you believe the whelp?_ The Darkness laughed bitterly. _He actually believes he can get a downed dragon to fly again._

_ He did get the Old One into the air for a while. _The Gold sang out.

_Bah! But he could never actually achieve anything better. _The Darkness countered. _He's nothing but an ignorant, stupid child._

Hiccup finished taking the tail off of Pitch's tail; he set it down on the ground and held the long black thing in his arms, staring at the real fin intently.

"It seems as though I might have to make a few minor adjustments to the current connecting rods as well…" He mumbled to himself. "But considering that I used just what I had seen from yesterday night and a drawing that I made, I say that I did really well—considering that the size is almost right."

Pitch could only keep looking at the boy; why was he doing this?

With a shrug, Hiccup carefully placed the tail on the ground and picked up the prosthetic fin. Shaking his soaking wet hair again, he sprinkled Pitch with a shower of little droplets.

Pitch snapped out of his thoughts growling. _"Don't do that, boy!" _

Hiccup gave a clearly pleased chuckle. "Hey, you were the one that tossed me into the pond! You got what you deserved."

_"I don't take hitchhikers!" _Pitch snarled, but it was almost playful.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, shivered, but still kept his great big smile. "I best be going then, Gobber's probably going to wonder where I went."

Pitch yawned in return. Inhaling deeply, he sprayed a small stream of fire onto the ground where he was standing; he pressed down on them thoroughly to make coals. Satisfied with the temperature in result, he curled down on them. The warm embers fitted to his body and seeped there warmth into this cold and wet skin and scales.

_"Then go. I don't want you getting in trouble and having those stomping, bumbling adults coming down here to find me."_

"Get a good night's rest bud, I'll be back tomorrow." Hiccup said spinning around and beginning to leave the cove.

Pitch laid his head down on his claws and closed his eyes.

There was a quick swish of gravel and dirt and suddenly footsteps approached him. Pitch reopened his eyes to see Hiccup in front of him. The boy placed his warm, but wet, palm on Pitch's snout just for a second.

"Bye Toothless." And then he left.

Pitch was stuck in the cove by himself again, and alone. But he didn't feel very lonely. In fact, he even smiled—even if it was a very small grin.

_"Goodnight Hiccup."_

* * *

A/N:** Me: Aw, wasn't that cute...sort of?  
Loki: CAMBRIA, stop trying to make conversations of any sort.  
Me: Okay, okay... *sigh*  
Loki: I would like to personally thank, for both CAMBRIA and I: Vi-Violence, Kit-Usa, Sapphire Roz, sauara, Rochana, Zehava, uknowhothisis, and Demonicsis for reviewing on the last chapter. It meant a good deal to the both of us.  
Me: oh yeah, Rochana, don't worry if English isn't your first language; just tell me what your first language is and go ahead and leave a review in that language, i'm pretty sure I can figure it out! Also I want to have my college degree in foreign languages so any of you guys, throw me all the languages you know (be sure to tell me what they are) I want to know as many as I can. My favorite will always be Icelandic though:)  
Loki: *rolls eyes* anyways, I believe that is all we have for you.  
Me: Yup, see you guys next update!  
Loki: Until we meet again, fair readers.  
Me: Takk fyrir!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Gallant Yard

**Chapter 11: Hiccup**

* * *

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

**A/N: Me: Goðan Morgunn! Guess what guys?  
Loki: CAMBRIA has officially reached-  
Me: I have officially reached 50 reviews! Can you believe it? Only 11 chapters and I have 50 vreviews! Agh, I feel so happy.  
Loki: Believe me, she is extremely happy. A big pat on the back for IWannaBMrsFelton for being our 50th reviewer.  
Me: And in honors of the 50 reviews, here's a new chapter that is not a transition chapter or a chapter from Pitch's P.O.V. Get ready for some unexpected fluffiness!**

* * *

Hiccup entered, his workshop. It had been a trying day—the whole Zippleback fiasco made him feel jittery and nervous. Everyone looked at him strangely for the rest of the day, as if they couldn't believe that he had taken out the dragon.

And to give the others credit, they were technically right. Hiccup didn't defeat the Hideous Zippleback…well not truly. He simply scared it with the eel. True it was a big risk, he hadn't known whether or not that it would work with other dragons but he tried it nonetheless.

_It's not like it would've surprised anyone if it didn't work. _He snorted._ Probably everyone would've expected it._

With a gathered sigh, Hiccup went through the pages on his desk. They were new outlines for the tail for Toothless, but every time he redrew the tail with more rods or wire, there would be some problem. Such as too many connecting rods would weigh down the tail causing too much lift on one side and too much drag on the other.

He groaned. "This is very complicated. I mean, my first model wasn't too shabby but…I just can't figure out how to get the prosthetic to synchronize with his real one."

He looked at his drawings.

"'iccup?"called a voice from downstairs.

Immediately recognizing the voice of his mentor, Hiccup scrambled to hide the sketches for the new prosthesis. Just as he finished stowing away the last drawing, Gobber came limping up the stairs.

"What are ye doin' lad?" He questioned, squeezing through the door. "Is late, and ye know yer father won' be happy with me if yer getting' to bed late every night."

Hiccup fake yawned. "I, er, know. It's just, I wanted to finish up some work before I headed home you know?"

Gobber chuckled, reached over and ruffled his apprentice's hair with his good hand. "I know boy, I know. Yer as much of a blacksmith as me. Ye get ta workin' an' suddenly ye can' stop 'til yer done."

"I learned from the best." Hiccup laughed and rearranged his hair, although it wasn't much of a change from what Gobber had done.

The older blacksmith sighed, and suddenly his expression changed to something more serious.

"Hiccup, 'ow did ye do that thing in the Ring? I'm wonderin' 'ow ye did it because—"

"I'm not really one for defeating dragons?" Hiccup supplied a bit bitterly.

"Now 'old on a minute, that wasn' what I was goin' to say." Gobber protested, raising his hands up defensively.

The boy growled. "But it's what you were thinking."

The master didn't answer.

"You don't have to feel bad about it." Hiccup exhaled tiredly. "Everyone thinks it, so I wouldn't be all that surprised if you thought it too."

"Come on, Hiccup. Ye know I don' think like that…most of the times. I knew yer capable of doin' anythin' ye put yer mind too. Especially when it comes to yer inventions."

Hiccup looked up to see the blacksmith grinning a bit.

"Ye can do anythin' ye want Hiccup, and even though yer a walkin' fishbone."

Hiccup couldn't help but flinch.

"Yer able to pull the ice from Yggdrasil and back if ye wanted to." The smith finished.

"You…you mean that?" The child stuttered, completely surprised by his teacher.

"Yeh, I said it. But don' go round tellin' everybody that I said that stuff. It could ruin my reputation."

Hiccup laughed and so did Gobber. They shared their moment in amiable chuckles.

"So what are ye doin' up 'ere Hiccup?" Gobber asked, looking down on his student with a small smile.

_Should I ask for his help? _Hiccup wondered, _he is very knowledgeable with stuff like this. And even though I'm pretty good, I really don't know as much as he does…_

"Hey Gobber, can you help me with a project that I'm doing?"

Gobber blinked, and then feigned an expression of horror. "Oh no, wait for me to get my extra pair of undies! If I help ye with one of yer problematic machine, I might need them."

Hiccup shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Gobber rolled his eyes too. "Of course I'll help ye lad, jus' tell me what ye need."

Hiccup went to his desk and beckoned Gobber over. Taking out one of his many charcoal pencils, Hiccup began to draw a ship mast.

"So say that the gallant mast of a ship has only one gallant yard. What if I wanted to add another one to make it even so that the ship won't steer crooked. If I add connecting rods here, at the corners of the gallant mast and the crosstresses, and make sure to attach the gallant yard and sail with a plank similar the original gallant yard, would it stay open on its own?"

On the page, Hiccup had drawn a main mast, and then the gallant mast. To the right he made a whole gallant yard that was attached symmetrically and orthodoxly to the mast. To the left, he had drawn another gallant yard with a slightly similar different design. This one, because it lacked any sort of rigging, had iron rods stretching diagonally from small little planks to the curve between the main mast and the yard.

Gobber scratched his stubbly chin before reaching over and taking Hiccup's charcoal. "Now Hiccup, that wouldn't work. The connecting rods ye put there wouldn' work because they would be too heavy, and not to mention the fac' that whoever was steerin' the ship wouldn' be able to have full control of the gallant mast because of those rods."

He scratched out the rods and began adding rigging starting at the end tip of the added yard, and stretched it down, connecting it every five _þumal__-ôln _all the way down to the base of the foreyard.

"If ye run riggin' down to the foreyard or even as far as the base, someone can manually work the added gallant yard because those rods that ye used won't work. But, it would actually be better to jus' change the entire gallant yard so ye jus' have one plank. That way, no one has to be worried about the sails being uneven, or uncontrollable."

Hiccup stared at the drawing. Rigging, of course! Why hadn't he thought of some way to make a rigging to control; perhaps in a saddle…?

_Because that means that you would actually have to be riding Toothless to control the fin. He wouldn't be able to control it at all. _His mind pointed out.

"Mm, come on Hiccup. Give yer mind a rest." Gobber said, picking Hiccup up from out of his desk chair. "I bet ye haven't got dinner planned for yerself at all."

Hiccup scratched the back of his hand and laughed anxiously. "Dinner must've just slipped my mind."

Gobber laughed. "Not to worry lad, we don' have to eat with the others. I know, why don' we head over to yer house. I'll make ye a nice fish stew. I know how ye don' enjoy meat too much."

Hiccup smiled and nodded. Gobber chuckled and pat him on the shoulder.

"Come on then, let's get goin'. It's already pretty late and ye need to get some shut-eye."

"Gobber!"

"Hiccup, yer jus' a lad; ye can' be stayin' up all hours of the night all the time."

Hiccup just sighed and blew out the candle. The room went dark.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah, Gobber."

"How do ye think we're goin' to see where we're goin'?"

"Right…" Hiccup re-lit the candle and smirked sheepishly at the blacksmith.

"Alright Hiccup, let's get goin'. I don' know 'bout ye, but I'm starvin'." Gobber stated dramatically.

Hiccup giggled. "I guess I'm a little hungry too."

Gobber and Hiccup walked out of the shop with the candle in hand and they headed towards the chief's house. But still, Hiccup's mind buzzed as they walked in silence.

_A saddle. I could actually ride a dragon!_

* * *

**A/N: Me: _þumal__-ôln_ means thumb-ell which is approx. 1 inch. This, as far as I know, is a legit Viking measurement...so that's kinda cool.  
Loki: She is so easily amused.  
Me: *waggles eyebrow* Don't you know it.  
Loki: What were you trying to imply, dear CAMBRIA?  
Me: well, I hang out with you all day, so I kinda have to be easily amused.  
Loki: *angrily* Why you mew-  
Me: Takk fyrir to Kit-Usa, sauara, Sapphire Roz, Demonicsis, Rochana (terima kasih [did I say it right?]), Guest, Vi-Violence, slayterxyz, and of course IWannaBMrsFelton for all reviewing on chapter 10.  
Loki: I find their reviews amusing as well.  
Me: Do you just find everything dang amusing?  
Loki: *waggles eyebrow* You "hang out" with me all day, you should know by now.  
Me: *blushing* guys, that's all I have for you today, can't wait to see you next update!  
Loki: Until we meet again, fair readers.**

**Next chapter: _Test Drive_**


	12. Chapter 12: No Fault in the Stars

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

**A/N: Me: PSYCHE! Ha, ha, ya'll thought this was gonna be the test drive chapter.  
Loki: CAMBRIA...  
Me: Alright fine, this was supposed to be the test drive chapter, but my sister, PrincesszElDa29, had a birthday yesterday. So I wanted to write a special chapter in honor of that (any excuse really for not having to follow the cannon story line). So this is a special little chapter just for you guys.  
Loki: It is actually a well done chapter. Not something expected, I sure did not expect this.  
Me: So sit back, thank my sister for having a birthday, and read!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Pitch and Hiccup:**

Hiccup laid the tail and prosthetic next to Toothless, a yawn escaping his jaw. "Well, that could've gone better, huh bud?"

Pitch looked up, his eyes blinking groggily. _"What, repeat that?"_

Hiccup glared playfully at the dragon. "You useless reptile, you're of no help at all."

_"Oh really, now what could I have possibly done that was so bad?" _Pitch crooned, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"Come on, I'm lucky Astrid was the only one around to hear you try to wake up the entire village!"

Pitch wacked Hiccup across the head with his tail, a leering burble escaping his maw. _"Please Hiccup, you we're thrilled to see that girl. If I hadn't pulled you back, you would have been spilling all our secrets to win her hand."_

Hiccup snorted. "Useless dragon…"

Pitch slapped Hiccup again.

Hiccup covered his arms over his head as if to protect it. "No, no, no! I'll stop—note to self, Toothless doesn't like name calling."

_"Oh no I enjoy name calling, but only when I do it." _

Hiccup's expression sobered a bit. _I wish I could understand him; he seems to be able to respond to everything that I say._

Instead he stretched his arms out before sitting down on the ground, five feet from the Night Fury. Toothless had decided to set up a boundary when they weren't flying. As long as they were on the ground, Hiccup wasn't to come anywhere near the dragon. He didn't mind. It was amazing as it was to be allowed to fly on the dragon's back, so a no touching zone was cool for him.

Hiccup titled his head up, enjoying the darkness of the night and the steady pulsating of twinkling stars in the sky.

"Look at them bud, up there in the sky."

Pitch glanced up to the sky. His anger boiled. _MiM._

_ Your executer. _The Darkness hissed.

_Or your life saver. _The Gold interrupted.

"Don't you ever want to be up there bud? With those stars?" Hiccup questioned, looking up at the midnight dragon.

_I might as well tell him, since he cannot understand me anyway. _He thought angrily; he glowered up at the moon—fury radiating from his eyes. _"I have been up there, Hiccup. Long ago, almost a millennium, I was up there in the sky among the stars. I used to fly great star ships and speeders through the space, commanding armies to overcome a so called enemy. I used to love them—as you do—to look at the stars with such…_

_ "Wonder."_ He spat.

Hiccup looked curiously at him.

_"But I soon realized my err. The enemy I was to fight was not true, it was the one who was commanding us; he was our true enemy: Tsar Lunar. It was he who led us blindly into war, but he knew that we could control it. That we could control FEAR. But when one of us got too strong, to love by the Fear he'd caused—he wanted to destroy that."_

_ Old One… _The Gold whispered mournfully.

_No, let it go Pitch—just let go. _The Darkness begged, relishing the hate its host gave off.

Hiccup shivered. _He's angry, really, really, angry._

_ "I was the first!" _Pitch roared, no longer looking at the boy but at MiM who was somewhere hidden in the sky. _"I did everything you told me to do, everything I was to do! And still you sent your Guardians to replace me! I was your oldest friend, not any of them; not even Sanderson. And you still removed me. You still got rid of me. And when it was time for Fear to rule again, you squashed it, squelched its burning flame into the ground like an ant under a boot! Now, as if you to add insult to injury you force me to take the form of a pathetic, _crippled_ bo—_

He stopped.

A warm hand rested on his hind leg. He swung his head around to see Hiccup looking at him with Fear in his eyes. The child was shaking, but still the rage of the dragon did not deter him. He stood there, his breath sucked in as he watched the dragon.

Pitch did not like the taste or the intoxicating call of the boy's Fear. It made something inside him feel sick.

"Toothless," Hiccup started shakily. "I've been afraid of dragons my entire life."

Pitch startled back, entirely surprised by the boy. _"Hiccup what on ear—"_

"Listen bud," Hiccup stated. "I don't know why I'm telling you this but I feel like I should. My mother was killed by dragons when I was very little. I had already been pretty scared of them, I mean—I'm a little hiccup and dragons are just so large! That just terrified me, especially with the raids every night.

"But then when they took my mother, that Fear just increased. I couldn't bear the thought of my dad getting taken by dragons. And, as much as I think I dislike him, I'm scared witless to even think if he was killed in this dragon war. I wanted to become a blacksmith, so that way I could make thinks to cause dragons to Fear just as much as I had. So that way I could make a machine to kill dragons; and I did, but I made it out of Fear."

Hiccup balled his fists, his eyes squeezed shut, tears gently streaming out.

"I wanted to kill every single dragon there was because I was scared that if any of them lived, they would kill the people I care about. But then I met you."

_"Hiccup, stop now." _Pitch growled warningly.

"No, you have to listen!" Hiccup shouted, anger searing his voice. "Because no one ever listens to me! No one ever listens to the hiccup!"

Pitch clenched his jaw.

_The little whelp is bossing you around now. _The Darkness snarled.

_Shut up! _Pitch's thoughts roared furiously.

"I met you." Hiccup stated, his voice quivering because now he was crying. "I met you and I didn't kill you. Because I saw the exact same thing I Fear—loneliness. I figured maybe you would understand maybe you would…be someone who believed in me."

Pitch's eyes widened.

"When I left, that night after…after our friendship, I looked up at those stars. I thought to myself: this is it, this a promise. These stars have never looked brighter because even if this doesn't work—even if both our worlds end up tearing us apart for what we've done, stars as our witnesses; we would still try. We would maybe try to do something no dragon or human has done before: become friends."

Pitch's chest heaved, his breath stuck in his throat.

"I see those stars, and I see something that I've never seen before." The child choked out. "I see a hope."

He didn't know how to react, but he knew he wouldn't hug the boy. Not ever. It just wasn't the place of the Nightmare King. But he didn't know how to help the crying boy. Pitch did not like seeing Hiccup cry—that wasn't what he had wanted. He had just wanted someone to understand.

"I know you must be angry, Toothless." Hiccup mumbled, turning his head from the dragon. "You must be so angry to try to kill everything on sight; or the shoot a nitrogen charged plasma blast and never miss. So angry to be named the 'unholy offspring of lightning and death itself', but please don't be angry at the stars.

"They're all I've got."

Pitch's insides stopped roiling. He instantly filled with guilt, with shame…with emotions he generally didn't associate with himself.

Hiccup laughed, mirthlessly. _Toothless must think I'm a weak human to being crying. I'm supposed to be a man, for Thor's sake! _

He wiped his fists across his watering eyes. "Look at me bud, crying like a girl! Ha."

Pitch gave a growl and didn't face the boy. _What have I done?_

_Great now Toothless is mad at me._

_I cannot believe I made him cry. That's not what I wanted._

_Who cares if the whelp weeps? We don't—no we don't._

_This is what comes of fury, Old One._

"Hey bud," Hiccup declared, his eyes bloodshot and cheeks tearstained but at least looking at the dragon again. "Do you mind if I crash here tonight? It's late and I don't want anyone questioning me. Besides, there's no training tomorrow so I don't need to worry about that."

Pitch gave a hum of approval before curling up on the ground again. He couldn't face the boy. He wouldn't.

"Thanks." The child mumbled.

Carefully, Hiccup dragged the saddle over to where he was sitting and laid down on the soft leather. It smelled like smoke, dragon scales, and sweat. But he often smelled things of that sort—coming from a Viking village. I didn't really bother him. Why should anything bother him? He was supposed to be a Viking. Hearts of stone, nerves of steel. Conceal—don't feel; never feel. No one should ever know what you feel.

He closed his eyes not bothering to look up at the stars.

Pitch looked up at the boy, who had now fallen into an unsteady sleep. Carefully, he crawled over to Hiccup and laid down next to him and curled his long black tail around the body protectively.

_This wasn't what I wanted._

҉҉҉

Hiccup woke up the next morning to find that the sky and world around him was completely velvet black.

"What in the name of—"

The darkness was lifted and he was met with the face of an apologetic Toothless.

Hiccup sighed. So last night really did happen. He was such an idiot. He hid his frustration and nerves and masked it with one of his big smiles.

"Hey bud! Thanks for letting me stay here last night! Tell you what, I'll get you breakfast before I head off!"

Hiccup decided to ignore the fact that Toothless had been sleeping right next to him, keeping him safe from Berk's cold night. Instead, he jumped up to go over to the pond to catch some fish. But he was stopped by a long, black tail with a missing fin, pressed up against his chest.

"_Hiccup." _Pitch crooned. _"Do not _ever_ stop looking at those stars. You keep hoping. You keep dreaming. Because those stars are a promise. You and I, we're not perfect—in fact I think the both of us are far from it. But don't you ever stop looking at those stars, because they are a promise that even though we're not perfect…we're going to try. We are going to try to make this fragile friendship work."_

* * *

**A/N: Me: *sniffs* I don't know about you guys, but I want to cry.  
Loki: She always cries, you do not need to pity her.  
Me: Shut it! it was an emotional chapter! *goes to cry in a corner*.  
Loki: While CAMBRIA is recollecting herself I would like to thank Rochana, Sapphire Roz, Vi-Violence, thorn, iWannaBMrsFelton, sauara, Demonicsis, MySweetYaoi49, and Britt30 for all reviewing the last chapter. Review are extremely valued for critique is a writers best ally.  
Me: *still tearing* did you thank them for me? *sniffs*  
Loki: I did, dear CAMBRIA.  
Me: Thanks. Okay guys, so the next chapter will really be the test drive scene.  
Loki: It will be full of Pitch's snark I can assure you.  
Me: And adorable Terrible Terrors. So, I look forward to you guys at the next review.  
Loki: *marveling* this is a very long author's note. Anyways, until the 'morrow fair readers.**

**Next chapter: Test Drive**


	13. Chapter 13: Test Drive

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

**A/N: Goðan Nott! Aw man, longest chapter ever...just saying, over 3k words. man. it. was. a. killer. Well, enjoy guys. (Finally the Test Drive chapter :D)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Pitch**

A whole week. Every day that week, the boy—Hiccup—came by. He always brought food and something to improve Pitch's prosthetic and saddle. They first had a small bit of trust issues, but after that night…the night with the stars, they had been closer than Pitch could have ever imagined. Of course, that didn't mean, he wouldn't let Hiccup have the easy way. Every time the boy would try to get the saddle on his back, Pitch would run away from the child until could catch him.

Surprisingly Hiccup was quick to catch him; the boy was smart. He might not be quick on the feet, but his mind more than made up for that. Which was something more than the other Vikings could account for—they relied on nothing but brute force.

_That boy is something else,_ Pitch mused. _He's so curious and always here. It's as if he has nothing better to do…although I can't say that I'm bitter about that._

He recollected their trial and error runs with the faulty fin. Every day there was always a step improved but also a step down. But Hiccup was always there to fix the problem for Pitch. Like a proper friend. It was Hiccup that made something ancient stir within the dragon nightmare. A longing. The longing of the growth of their friendship.

_Stop it. _The Darkness snarled.

_Stop what? You've been griping about ever since Hiccup and I began our friendship. What do you want? _Pitch instantly became deadpanned.

_You're fantasizing about actually having true friends. _It scoffed. _As if that's even a possibility! You know what would happen if anyone—especially that boy—knew who you really are._

_ Don't listen to him. _The Gold spat, showing a bitterness Pitch never imagined it could have. _He's afraid of what would happen if you actually opened yourself up to something different._

_ Oh, I'm just going to ignore you said that, but you're probably used to that. _The Darkness sneered.

_What would happen? _Pitch questioned curiously, also remembering that night…that night had just given him a new light on how close he and Hiccup could learn to be.

_Make a friend and find out. _The Gold challenged with a hiss.

Pitch frowned. _What is that supposed to—_

"Toothless!"

Pitch Black's eyes blinked open. Giving a yawn, he looked at the boy with a bored expression. Gods he had gotten so lazy, doing nothing but sleeping. His gold green eyes sparkled dully as a faint memory stirred through.

_"Ah it's you, I thought it was someone important." _He quipped with a toothless smirk.

Hiccup gave the Night Fury a smile. "Sorry it took so long bud, I just had to get some more wire and then Gobber held me up and you know how it is… But it's good to see you too bud; ready to go flying?"

Pitch looked skeptically at the saddle and tail which were tucked under the boy's arm. _"Not that I'm not excited, but your contraptions seldom work and we've been having a few major problems with the tail."_

Hiccup seemed to catch his look. "Yeah, I know we've had a few flaws,"

_"I'll say." _

"But I really think today we will be able to fly over the sea stacks." Hiccup reassured.

_"You and I could not even fly correctly when we were tied to a stump. I may be a tad overzealous when I comes to risky things, but I would prefer to live to see my immortal body."_

Hiccup must have misinterpreted because his smile widened. "Thanks buddy, I knew you'd support us."

_"Ugh, that's right. Not a single bloody fool can understand me." _Pitch rumbled as Hiccup started to right the prosthesis and saddle to him.

"Just you wait Toothless, you'll be flying like a normal Night Fury in no time."

_"There are no other Night Furies like me." _The Boogeyman-dragon rolled his eyes. _"And even if there were, there were, they don't have annoying Viking boys sprouting from their backs."_

Hiccup grinned at the dragon and flicked one of his ears mischievously. "I know when I've been insulted."

_"You're always insulted, Hiccup."_

The boy flicked the dragon's ear again.

҉҉҉

His velvet black wings stretched across the sky as he made his way towards the sea stacks. He could feel Hiccup tightening various ropes and rigging that ran along the pedal, down the side of his body—the same ropes that controlled his prosthetic. A small doubt started to cross his mind.

_"Are you sure you know what you are doing? Because shouldn't you have made sure everything was in check before we left the ground?"_

"Alright buddy, we're going to take this nice and slow. Okay position two." Hiccup said checking his cheat sheet and then patting Pitch's head.

"_How reassuring." _Pitch gave a quick growl. His wings stroked through the air with twenty years of practice. Pitch circled around and started heading out towards the large rick structures. He felt the wind buffet his real tailfin and the tarp tail fin as it blustered around over his scaly tail. Coming towards one of the great rock arches, he decided to pull into a slow but steady dive. Might as well enjoy this flight.

"Alright, it's go time…it's go time." Hiccup muttered as they dived.

Pitch rolled his eyes at the anxiety of the boy, and tilted up a bit, his wings brushing the waters of the ocean as he quickly skimmed them. He had missed this. The wind gladly surged him forward as he flew under the magnificent stone arch. Hiccup let out a soft gasp of awe as he looked up. Some birds that were roosting up in a few holes of the stone flew off in fright of the dragon. Pitch rolled his eyes as he felt Hiccup's wonder radiate off of him.

_This boy can be so easily amused, it's pathetic really. _He grumbled.

"Come on buddy, come on!" Hiccup encouraged, feeling as if the Night Fury needed a push.

Pitch grumbled something before surging forward again. He veered to the right trying to avoid an approaching rock pillar but to his annoyance the faulty tail fin was not in the correct position. His body collided with the structure but he shoved off as soon as he could. Hiccup helped pull him away from the rocks.

"Sorry!" he shouted over the wind.

_"Just make sure it doesn't happen—"_

He didn't have time to finish his statement because Hiccup led him straight into another pillar.

Pitch pushed himself away angrily from the rock with a feral growl.

"My fault!" Hiccup apologized.

As punishment the night dragon slapped the boy's cheek with one of his black floppy ears.

_"Stupid boy."_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it; position three…no four!" Hiccup corrected.

_"Oh, you are going to get us both killed!" _Pitch roared with maniacal amusement. He forced himself upwards and pushed himself against gravity, relishing the feeling of the crisp cold air. It was the one thing he enjoyed about the mortal body he was in; he had the ability to fly. He didn't have to ride on the back of some unfortunate Nightmare, he could fly on his own. And he was fast too.

"Oh this is amazing!" Hiccup cheered.

Or used to be able to fly on his own.

"The wind in my—CHEAT SHEET! STOP!" The boy on his back screamed.

_"Alright, alright…but don't make me stall out." _Pitch snorted. But his teasing mood disappeared as the child who rode him floated above his head—no longer attacked to the saddle. The once was Nightmare King felt gravity take its toll. And a pit of Fear dropped into his stomach.

"No!" _"NO!"_

And they both plummeted back to earth.

_"I knew you would get us killed Hiccup!" _Pitch screeched, futilely groping for his powers over the shadows. If only he could teleport them to safety.

"Oh, gods this is oh—help!" Hiccup screamed, falling faster than Pitch was.

_"HICCUP!" _Pitch yelled, trying to get himself closer to the falling boy.

"You got to kind of angle yourself!" Hiccup shouted over the wind, flipping around, but also trying to free fall.

_"Oh yeah, because I have total control of my body right now!" _Pitch shrieked back as he spun out of control in his attempts to angle himself.

"Good—no! Come back down forth! Come back down—ack!"

Pitch felt skin collide with his tail followed by a stinging. He was too panicked to feel any sympathy. He failed to notice the human boy trying to clamber onto the saddle.

_"Hiccup, you fool!" _He roared, _"I should have never trusted—"_

Suddenly the weight on his back that had been missing was replaced. The stirrup that controlled the tailfin clicked into place and the fake fin reopened. They were placed into a rapid dive; with all of his strength the boy pulled up on the handles of the saddle. The Night Fury's wings unfurled and captured the air like parachutes. Hiccup gave a muffled scream as Pitch righted and the wind furiously burst past the black dragon wings.

Pitch could feel the boy's Fear radiating off his small, weak body. But he could also feel his own. The muffled shout plus the sound of flapping paper meant that Hiccup could only be holding the useless sheet in his mouth. Pitch could now clearly make out the menacing sea stacks covered with a misty fog.

_"Hiccup, you bloody idiot! Get it together NOW!" _

Out of the corner of his reptilian eye, he saw the cheat sheet bluster away in the wind. But before he could comment, he felt Hiccup's grasp on the saddle bars tighten. The boy's Fear dissipated and was turned into a sudden mysterious bout of confidence.

The sea stacks were right in front of them and Pitch expected his rider to lose the unannounced air of confidence but he never did. Instead, Hiccup dutifully began to control the Night Fury. They entered the mists of perilous sea stacks. Pitch Black instinctively overcame his Fear and followed Hiccup's lead. It was almost as if they shared the same mind. His wings tucked close to his side as they dived past a rock spire. The tail fin clicked. His right wing opened a smidge, while his left stayed tucked close to his side. The faulty fin clicked again. Both his wings tucked close to his side as they spiraled away from another stone structure. The fin gave a more subtle sound. Ever so slightly, Pitch's wings slanted up as they unfurled.

Together, the duo exited the mists. The sun warmly danced on Pitch's scales and the wind playfully tousled Hiccup's shaggy hair. They both released sighs of relief. A goofy grin parted over Hiccup's face and next thing Pitch new was that his rider raise d his arms above his head.

"Yeah!" He shouted victoriously.

_"Oh you're not getting out of this that easily young man." _Pitch growled. With a sly smile, he let out one of his notorious plasma fire balls. The fire stayed stationary in the air as it sizzled away.

_"Woops, did I do that?" _He jeered.

Hiccup's arms abruptly fell back down to the saddle.

"Aw, come on."

After they went through the charring air, Pitch found a small delta—where one of Berk's many rivers connected with the sea—and landed there. Hiccup jumped off the saddle and landed on his back. His eyes kept staring at the sky. His breath was rapid and short. Pitch nudged his hand mockingly.

_"Aw, what's wrong with the big boy? Did he play with fire?" _Pitch baby talked. _"Didn't your daddy ever tell you not to play with something that burns?"_

Hiccup shot Pitch a glare. "Why in the name of Thor would you do that?"

_"You nearly killed me." _Pitch norted in reply. _"_And_ you nearly gave me a heart attack in the process."_

The boy squinted. "You're the one who shot that fire ball. What in the name of Odin was that for?"

Pitch grunted. _"I already told you."_

Hiccup got up slowly and grumbled: "Worthless lizard."

With a good thwack over Hiccup's head, Pitch snorted: _"Stupid boy."_

After that, the used-to-be King of Nightmares was able to see the full extent of damage his fire had caused. With a sweep of his gaze, Pitch started laughing. Hiccup's clothes were covered with several burn marks and blacks ashes; even his rider's vest still contained a few flecks of smoldering ambers. The boy's face was even more so covered in soot. As for his hair…

_"Your hair looks almost exactly like…" _He suddenly became serious and a wave of anger washed over him. _"…exactly like mine when I was immortal." _

He was almost thankful Hiccup couldn't understand.

Hiccup muttered some Norse curse under his breath and looked at his reflection in the river water.

"Oh Great Odin's Ghost!" He shouted.

Just that reaction alone lifted Pitch's black mood. The look of shock on that boy's face was priceless. His attempted death glare even more so. Pitch collapsed into a laughing fit.

"Have your fun now, Toothless!" Hiccup scolded. "But how am I going to get to the village without getting interrogated?"

_"Oh please," _Pitch chuckled. _"With you luck, you could make an excuse that you were attacked by a dragon."_

"It's not funny Toothless! I could get into very big trouble because of your mistake."

The look that Pitch gave Hiccup could have killed. _"My mistake? Really?"_

"You're right, you're right." Hiccup fixed quickly, putting his hands up in self-defense. "You were just excited, I shouldn't get mad at your enthusiasm."

Pitch rolled his eyes. _Oh how I hate being silent._

"Why don't we go fishing?" the Viking boy voiced. "That way, I won't have to go to the Great Hall to eat, and you can have your dinner all in one shot."

The black dragon gave the boy an amused look.

Hiccup gained an indignant expression. "You don't think I can catch anything! Well who catches you your dinner and brings it for you to eat?"

_"Obviously the fishermen in your village."_

"Well watch this; I'll catch you so many fish, bud, you won't know what to do with them!"

_"I'll eat them obviously." _The Night Fury chuckled.

҉҉҉

He wasn't sure how the boy had done it, but he had managed to catch a whole batch of fish. Hiccup had got him a huge pile of assorted types even! As useless as the boy seemed, he often had his moments. He was a resourceful little Viking, Pitch had to give him that.

Lazily, he laid down next to his pile and began to dig in. Hiccup struck up a fire and sat next to Pitch; his back propped up against a leathery black wing. All memories of the five feet rule forgotten. When Pitch turned his head, he noticed how Hiccup was staring blankly into the fire. And then he blinked back to reality. The Night Fury gave a small laugh.

_"Remembering today's pleasant baking, are we?" _Suddenly, before he could comment further, he regurgitated a fish head.

_Ugh, that is incredibly disturbing. I should probably learn to control that. _He looked at Hiccup with a bemused expression. _"Would you care to eat that?"_

"Ah, not thanks I'm good." Hiccup grimaced.

_"It's not _that_ bad." _Pitch muttered, suddenly taking interest in his meal again. He was about to dig in when obnoxious yapping and screeching interrupted him. He looked up to see three Terrible Terrors coming in from the sky. Hiccup abruptly stiffened against Pitch's side. In return, Pitch clenched his claws protectively around his fish.

_"My meal, get your own!" _He growled.

_"Food, food, food!" _The Terrors chirped. One of them raced up to Pitch's pile of fish. That one he snapped at. But because of the one, he failed to notice the second going for the fish head he had regurgitated. Before he could make a move, the smaller dragon skipped away with its prize. The first raced up to its companion to try and get a bit but the second nipped at it.

_"Mine, mine, mine!" _It hissed.

The first puffed out its chest and sent a stream off orange fire to its partner.

Pitch gave them a "not amused" stare. Then he thought, _Wait, I could've sworn there were thr—_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a fish begin to move. With a quick lunge, after seeing it was the third Terror, he tore it from the smaller dragon; which only left a small fin in the small dragon's mouth. Pitch ate the fish with a gulp to show off his superior strength to the other. The smaller dragon spat out the fin and clawed at the ground—accepting the Night Fury's challenge.

_"Me mean, mean, mean!" _It growled.

Pitch gave a smug grin. _"Of course you are you adorable little baby you." _He ignored Hiccup's stiff composure. _Oh ye of little faith, Hiccup._

The Terrible Terror lifted itself onto its hind haunches and—

POP! Pitch shot out the smallest fireball he could make into the dragon's open mouth. The little dragon made a deflated sound and landed on its belly. It staggered drunkenly as it got up. Pitch gave a cocky grin and went back to eating. Yet he couldn't help but notice Hiccup's amused laugh.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?"

Pitch rolled his eyes and continued to eat as he felt the sickening wave of pity wash over the boy.

"Aw, here you go." Hiccup said, tossing the Terror his fish.

The greedy little dragon gobbled it up in one bite, then looked at Hiccup happily.

_"Good, good, good human!" _It chimed as it nudged the young dragon rider's arm, before crawling next to him and laying down. Then it began to purr.

Hiccup gasped softly before he stroked the tiny dragon's back.

"Everything we know about you is wrong."

_Not everything is wrong. _Pitch thought looking at the water blankly. In his mind, the image of him shooting Sanderson, or the Sandman, with his black sand arrow replayed in his mind. _There is one dragon who is a killer. A dragon who wants to scare…to terrify._

He suddenly felt a warm hand touch his side. He turned his head to see Hiccup smiling brightly at him. It caused some of the anger and shadows to go away.

"Even _you _are different from what we had thought, bud." Hiccup declared proudly.

Pitch couldn't help but smile back at the boy…

_His_ boy.

He nudged his boy's head affectionately with his snout. And yet in the back of his mind, he could see Sanderson die over and over again. It was by his arrow—his mark.

And the Darkness coiled inside him, like a poised cobra.

_Are you? _It spat venomously.

* * *

**A/N: Loki: CAMBRIA, has gone into a writer's coma; so please excuse her absence. I would like to thank on behalf for the both of us: sauara, Britt30, Zehava, Kit-Usa, Rochana (terima kasih untuk melengkapi [was this sad correctly?]), Demonicsis, Vi-Violence, Sapphire Roz, MySweetYaoi49, Roses, iWannaBMrsFelton, thisisagirluknow, and GuardianDragon98. Your reviews are absolutely valued and loved. Oh look, CAMBRIA.  
Me: Sorry guys, i'm doing AP applications, algebra studying (not even going to pretend to know how to work conic sections), and updating. I'm not a very good multitasker.  
Loki: At least you try.  
Me: You do care.  
Loki: Do not get used to it.  
Me: Aww, you have a heart after all.  
Loki: *crosses arms and rolls eyes*  
Me: Anyways, thanks for your support guys-it means a lot. Oh and by the way...do any of you all know what race of person Pitch is? Being that I've never read the book series I don't know what world he's from or what his people's race name is. Do any of you know? PM me or let me I the reviews please.  
Loki: I believe that is all.  
Me: I think so too. Takk fyrir guys, and see you next update!  
Loki: Until next time, fair readers.**


	14. Chapter 14: What did I do to Deserve?

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, William Joyce, and Claudio Sanchez._

**A/N: Me: Goðan Nott! okay, I know I just posted that last chapter but, I kinda wanted to put this one up too. And to answer some questions...**

**Rochana (and others): yes the other Guardians will be able to see Pitch in this form, for sure Jack and Sandy. And no, I did not mean complete, I meant "complement".**

**ivanganev1992: aw man, Bulgarian, I always have a hard time with this one. Unfortunately I only know a few words in this amazing language. However, yes the whole story is very ironic. And no, I'm not Icelandic. Born, raised, and fed in the United States of America. Although I teach myself Icelandic. Here are the translations, however of that Jonsi song you like (I love this song as well.):**

"In through the sleeves, up the spine  
Over forests, flows down the hill  
Everything upside down! I'll never forget!  
'Cause I'll never!  
Runs about, scratches, loosens up tangles  
(Torn up by the roots) With a look in the eyes!  
A miracle, a wonder, we break bones asunder!"

**I really would answer you back in Bulgarian, but sadly, i'm not very good with this language. I only know two words: Tuka tuka. I used to know friend but...I forgot:_(**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hiccup**

_So destined I am to walk among the dark,  
a child in keeping secrets from will they know what I've done in the after time? _

Hiccup trudged, his fingers numb as he carried the woven basket. Now more than ever, had his rider's vest seemed heavy.

_I don't want it, don't want it._

The coarse leather of the straps burned against his skin. Why was this his burden? He didn't think it would be so much trouble. But now…why was this expected of him?

_You'll listen to reason while you're face down in the dirt,  
you'll stomach the hurt and break for him—here's just how much he's worth._

Why did the gods choose him? Why was he chosen to do this task?

_We'll fix him, restore him... with the love of no other.  
Think of all the things you did before! Write them in a letter that says reborn…_

But then again, he wouldn't trade this life for the world. No. Helping Toothless fly again was worth every bit of pain that he was given. Not the gods of Valhalla would be able to pull him away from his friend. No dragon-killing exam would tear apart their delicate friendship—not one at all.

_In the time we spent forever after, beyond this, when will this nightmare ever end?_

Yet, everything was falling apart so quickly. His father expected him to become the greatest dragon killer of all time. Astrid wanted to kill his guts for "winning" in the arena. Toothless expected him to be the experienced rider he needed so that way he could fly again. His "friends" wanted him to succeed in the ring because he was actually "cool" in their eyes.

_…When will this nightmare ever end?_

This wasn't what he had wanted. He never wanted this. All he had wanted was a friend—a believer. Well he had gotten one, along with all the consequences.

_Awake through motion with curiosity to curtain my first move. Over arm's length I'll break protocol…_

"Toothless…" Hiccup mumbled, sitting down on a rock to give his quaking arms a break. "What have I done?"

_Into something I can't stop but wish that I could kill…_

"This Fear inside me," He spoke softly. "I can't stop it. I can't quell this darkness of terror inside me."

_Into something I can't stop but wish that I could kill…_

"If I had just killed Toothless in the first place, would all of this still be happening?" Hiccup questioned out loud to no one in particular. "Would I still be praised as some type of hero?"

_I need you now more than I ever did._

"No," Hiccup snapped, shaking the ugly thought from his head. "Toothless right now, is my only true friend. I can't even begin to think of the 'what ifs'. I'm glad I didn't kill him in the forest, otherwise wouldn't have been as happy as I have been now."

_You'll listen to reason while you're face down in the dirt…_

He fingered the sooty, gentle leather fabric of his rider's vest. The already tattered material gently rolled between his fingers. If only he hadn't used the tricks he had learned from Toothless. Maybe he wouldn't be running away right now.

_Like there's no other way it could've been done. Will they size my fit; for a puzzle I wish not to play a part in?_

"All I wanted," Hiccup sighed, facing up towards the sky, allowing the setting sun's rays to beam on his face. "Was a friend. I didn't want complications or dragons or any of _this_."

_…When will this nightmare ever end?_

"I wonder what mom would think right now," Hiccup continued with his self-observance of his life. "Would she be proud of the person I've become? Would she deem whether I'm still a boy or a man at heart? Would she say I should find real human friends, or is Toothless my true friend?"

_Here's just how much he's worth._

"I believe," he sighed. "That it wasn't just an accident that I shot Toothless. It was all purposeful…almost like destiny."

_I loved them with all. All as the son should to mother and father__; but you, you were my favorite…_

"And now I'm giving up everything I've ever strived for in my life: my dad, my tribe—the honor of killing dragons. All of it for Toothless."

_Here's just how much he's worth._

With a burdened sigh, Hiccup got up off of his rock and picked up the woven basket he had dropped to the ground. His palms were sweaty and the coarse leather once again burned his skin—callousing it. Pulling it up over his shoulder, he straightened out his vest and trekked on.

But this time it wasn't so heavy. It wasn't as cumbersome.

_ Two hearts beat as one; disguise your mind and feel the hum… _

In fact, if anything he was almost excited. The exhilaration he got from flying—both his and the Night Fury's movements in synchronization, their breathing in tandem. It seemed fitting to run away with his best friend. He was now absolutely positive that he would want to run away with no other being.

With renewed vigor, he ran the rest of the way to the cove. His feet trampled lightly over pine needles, and leaves. He jumped and tripped over upturned roots and fallen tree limbs. He wanted to go faster, just to see his friend—the friend he had given everything up for.

_Here's just how much he's worth…_

It wasn't thirty minutes later when he came to his entrance to the cove. He ducked into the small tunnel and began to clamber down the rocks. As he got closer to the dragon, his doubt and Fear began to speak up again.

_When will this nightmare ever end?_

What if Toothless…wouldn't want him anymore? What if he would abandon him somewhere in the middle of the wild? To fend for himself.

_I admit that I will never feel alone…_

And Hiccup took a big breath. He knew this wasn't a time for doubting. This was the test of their friendship—his and Toothless'. Now it was time to prove what they were.

"Leaving. Yup, time to pack up bud. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation… forever."

He glanced around searching for the midnight dragon. He shrugged, not particularly worried of where he was.

_He'll come soon enough. _Hiccup thought with a sigh. Crouching down, he started to quickly go through the stuff in his basket.

S-c-r-e-e-c-h….

Hiccup gasped and looked up at the sudden sound. He froze at the sight of the female Viking girl.

…_What did I do to deserve…?_

* * *

**A/N: Me: and that's a wrap.  
Loki: you definitely feel like writing.  
Me: not really, I just really wanted to put this chapter out. It is inspired by these Coheed & Cambria songs:  
-In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3  
-Blood Red Summers  
-Three Evils (Embodied in Love and Shadow)  
-The Crowing  
-2's My Favorite 1  
-Cuts Made in the Marks of Men  
(and when I say "inspired" I mean, Hiccup's inner turmoil (the stuff in italics) are the lyrics to these songs...unless I say "he thought". If there is a "he thought" after italics, that means that Hiccup is thinking.****  
Loki: *crossing arms* Coheed & Cambria is CAMBRIA's favorite band.  
Me: Long live Punk Rock!  
Loki: Yes... I would like to thank-  
Me: NO! I would like to thank: Vi-Violence, MySweetYaoi49, Rochana, DragonGuardia98, Guest, Demonicsis, Sapphire Roz, and ivanganev1992 for all reviewing on that last, really, really, _really __long _chapter. It meant a lot.  
Loki: And now it is clearly CAMBRIA's bed time because she is inconceivably hyper right now.  
Me: party pooper. haha, poop.  
Loki: Go. To. Bed.  
Me: *sniffs* Okay, bye. Goðan nott, and takk fyrir my lovely readers.  
Loki: Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15: Astrid Goes for a Spin

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

**A/N: Me: Goðan nott guys! So I had time to update today because tomorrow is our high school's field day!  
Loki: She is thrilled beyond words.  
Me: Hush you, it's not every day we get a day just for playing. It's like playground day!  
Loki: Whatever you say, my dear CAMBRIA.  
Me: *waves dismissively* Whateves, Loki-kins.  
Loki: *furiously* Do NOT call me Loki-kins, mortal.  
Me: Mortal and Proud! So you guys read and enjoy this next update!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Pitch**

He yawned, his vice-like jaws parting as he made the deep inhale and exhale. He could've sworn he had heard Hiccup's voice. The boy had said something about leaving…wait? Leaving…to where would they go?

But then he thought smugly, _Oh, _finally. _He has realized the village he lives in is petty and pathetic._

Curling up into a tighter ball, he smiled to himself. _Well, Hiccup will have to try harder to get me up today._

But then Pitch heard a sharp snap. His head shot up immediately. Something wasn't right; he smelled Hiccup's familiar scent, but there was another scent—someone was intruding. His newly founded protective instincts kicked into gear as he heard a grunt of pain come from Hiccup.

"That's for everything else!" scolded a girl's voice.

Pitch growled, girl or not, he didn't like her. Nobody could hurt his boy except for him.

"Aw man." Hiccup wheezed. Just as he started getting up, Pitch's head swiveled over to see the two humans. A blond girl—the one who spoke earlier—eyes widened and panic struck her face. Pitch inwardly smiled.

_Yes, feel Fear. _The Darkness growled contently.

Pitch sprang up as the girl pushed Hiccup and herself away.

_"That girl will pay for touching Hiccup like that!"_ Pitch roared.

"Run, run!" She yelled, scrambling for her ace. She got up quickly, getting ready to swing.

Pitch reared up on his hind legs to smash her to a pulp. He was not afraid of her steel weapon, he had faced far worse. Much, much worse when facing the Dream Pirates.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Hiccup jumped forward pulling at the girl and her axe. The axe went skidding off and the girl was flung to the side by the sheer momentum of the boy.

"No!" He shouted frustrated. But worst of all, he was afraid.

Pitch had only felt Hiccup's Fear two other times and he had enjoyed the first, the second time was iffy. But that was at the time. Now, he hated it. Feeling, smelling, and tasting the boy's Fear made his stomach double in on itself. It made him feel guilty.

"You scared him." Hiccup justified, standing in front of Pitch.

_"Very few things scare me, Hiccup." _Pitch snarled, _"That girl is not one of them." _He pushed his snout up against the curve of the boy's back. Hiccup pushed him back, or tried anyway.

"Be nice." He snapped back, under his breath.

"I scared him?" The girl shrieked, but suddenly cringed as reality hit her like a rock to the face. "Who is _him_?"

Hiccup hummed nervously before deciding to step forward with an awkward smile on his face.

"Ah, Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid."

_"Also known as Pitch Black, Nightmare King." _Pitch hissed hostilely.

"Astrid" made a disgusted face, before turning right around and running away.

_"Good riddance." _ Pitch rumbled, with a pleased nod of his head.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he watched her go. "Da, da, da—we're dead."

_"Correction, _you are_ dead." _Pitch warbled, before he too stomped away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa—where do you think you're going?" Hiccup demanded, hands on his hips.

_Back to sleep. _Pitch thought, still moving away from the child.

"Nuh-uh bud. We have to go after her!" Hiccup cried out, running after the dragon. "If we don't they'll kill you and banish me!"

Pitch stopped and rolled his eyes. _"When will you do something, Hiccup, that won't get either one of us killed?"_

Hiccup looked at him incredulously.

If Pitch had a conscience—which happened to be the Gold—it was bugging him now more than ever before. He _knew_ they had to go get the girl, Astrid, before she reached the village. A soft, reluctant growl escaped his chest. He crouched down so his boy could climb on.

Hiccup gave a relieved expression before he clambered onto the dragon's back eagerly.

_"Fine, we will retrieve this girl; but I'm only doing this to keep my skin. I preferably want to keep my life."_

With that lovely statement, he shot into the air. With a graceful and well synchronized thoughts, he and Hiccup looped back around to the path that headed through the woods to the village. Looking down again, Pitch finally caught a sight of Astrid running as fast as she could.

Hiccup stated the obvious. "There she is bud!"

_Oh, you don't say? _Pitch thought sarcastically, with a roll of the eyes.

Hiccup clicked the stirrup that controlled Pitch's fin. With that as his cue, Pitch gladly threw himself into a dive. Less than a foot away from the girl now, he outreached his claws and grabbed her arm. With the great strength of the Night Fury, he easily picked her up off the ground.

"Oh Great Odin's ghost! This is…this is—" After that she started screaming.

Pitch cringed in pain. _Make it stop!_

Never in all his time as the Boogeyman and the Night Fury, had he heard a pair of lungs like Astrid's. She could scream. Like, really truly scream.

To end it, he abruptly u-turned and tossed her on the branch of a great pine. Flapping his wings hard, causing harsh gusts of wind, he pulled into a hover so he could land on the tip of the same tree. It protested as he alighted, threatening to crack but did not break under their weight.

"Hiccup, get me down from here!" Astrid screamed.

"You have to let me explain!" Pitch hear Hiccup plead.

The girl's face flustered. "I will _not _listen to anything _you_ have to say!"

_Stupid girl! _Pitch thought furiously. _The instant I get off this tree, you will go flying. I will have not a single regret for that action!_

"Then I won't speak, just let me show you." Hiccup suggested, even though there was a slight begging tone in his voice.

The girl looked at him with distrust.

"Please Astrid."

Astrid looked down, knowing it was a long fall. So, very cautiously, she strenuously hauled herself up onto the branch. Crouching down on the limb, she looked at Pitch hesitantly, before reaching out.

_"That's right, you have every reason to be afraid of me." _Pitch and the Darkness agreed in tandem with a growl.

_Will you never learn, Old One? _The Gold sighed exasperatedly.

Astrid flinched back.

Hiccup leaned over and offered his hand. A small reassuring smile graced his face. Pitch felt very proud of his boy, he was a gentleman to even the rudest…or the cruelest of people. But to Pitch's immediate shock and rage, the girl slapped away Hiccup's hand.

Blowing away her bangs from her face, she slowly and awkwardly climbed on Pitch's back behind Hiccup.

"Now get me down." She commanded.

_You do not tell me what to do! _Pitch's inner mind raged.

"Toothless, down…_gently_." Hiccup said, with a friendly pat to the head.

_"Oh," _Pitch hummed, finally understanding Hiccup's motives. _"You like her. Well then, let's give her a ride with you she will not forget!"_

He stretched out his wings with a flare, as if making it look like he would glide down from the tree.

"See?" Hiccup started. "Nothing to be afraid of."

As soon as he said that, Pitch flung himself into the air like a missile. Hiccup shouted in surprise at the sudden speed. The Astrid girl was screaming her head off…again. But a desired effect was granted—she wrapped her arms and legs around Hiccup's body.

Pitch smirked smugly, leveling out a bit. _See Hiccup? I got her right into your arms—but now, she has to apologize for being incredibly rude to you._

Hiccup laughed nervously. "Ah-ha, he's not normally like this…"

Pitch tucked his wings as close to his side as he could.

"Oh no."

Pitch pulled into a dive. He promptly plummeted into the cold sea. Pulling up quickly, Pitch started playing in and out of the sloshing waves before shooting back up into the sky.

"Toothless, what are you doing? We need her to like us!" Hiccup shouted over the wind.

Pitch didn't hear the boy over the rushing wind that tore at his ears. His blood spiked with adrenaline, and his heart boiled over with thrill. He loved flying; and he loved even more, pulling risky stunts that could possibly kill him. No matter, with instinct, he stopped shooting up and extended his wings; flaring them out. He smiled as he let gravity take over his body. They started to twirl relentlessly in the air like a spinning top or a dreidel.

"And now the spinning." Hiccup stated informatively, unamused. "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

_You'll thank me later, ignorant child. _Pitch thought with amusement.

He felt the girl on his back tense and stiffen.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She yelled. "Just get me off of this thing."

By the way her voice was muffled, Pitch could tell she had buried her face in Hiccup's shoulder. Looking back at the children on his back, he was deeply reassured that he was correct. Although he was not particularly pleased with her calling him a "thing", he let it slide for just this one time. With a satisfied snort, he snapped his wings open. The air forced it way up into the membrane flesh, turning them into parachutes.

Astrid shouted as they shot up.

But this time, Pitch guided them into a gentle glide.

He sensed both Hiccup and Astrid relax their positions from his back. Were they were currently flying, they had the best view of a charming sunset. He planned to make this one of the best nights of Hiccup's life.

_"See? All you had to do was apologize to Hiccup. Who, is in fact, a great gentleman."_

* * *

**A/N: Me: Isn't Pitch funny? One moment, he's all fatherly and the next moment he's all... Pitch.  
Loki: Incredibly helpful.  
Me: Meh.  
Loki: *rolling eyes* I would like to thank Vi-Violence, Rochana (I guess I meant, Ejann Yang Disempurnakan?...I need help with my Indonesian), Sapphire Roz, Zehava, sauara (salamat xD), and Roses for all reviewing the last chapter.  
Me: It means a lot to me! *looks at Loki* And it means the world to Loki-kins too!  
Loki: CAMBRIA!  
Me: Well, I best be off before Loki decides to murder me! Takk Fyrir to all of you, my lovely readers! OH! AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THE REPEAT CHAPTER THAT I ACIDENTALLY POSTED, I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T REALIZE I POSTED THE SAME CHAPTER TWICE UNTIL A COUPLE OF MY REVIEWERS TOLD ME SO. SO TAKE A BIT OF ADVICE FROM ME, DON'T POST WHILE SLEEPY! IT WON'T WORK OUT! :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Goodnight Fair Lady

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

**A/N: Loki: Ta-Da! I have made CAMBRIA disappear. Her last words were for you to read her chapter that she had so honorably wrote before I magicked her away. Please, enjoy the fruits of her labor.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Astrid**

She was jolted again, and she braced herself for the worst that the dragon could possibly throw at her. But nothing ever came, just smooth gentle breezes—no stomach dropping dives or spins. Just…calm.

With a caution, and Fear, she didn't think she had; Astrid opened her eyes. Blinking in confusion she watched as her bangs soothingly wavered back and forth and her eyes were met with the gentle mists of peach cloud fluff. For a second, she couldn't believe her eyes. So for that moment, she unwound her body from Hiccup's too shocked to think about the embarrassing position she had been in. Raising her right hand carefully, she skimmed the clouds that she believed to be the heavenly spots of Valhalla.

_I must have—must have died. _She thought worriedly.

But instead she was surprised to be met with a tickling sensation that she had never experience before.

_They feel like swan down… _She thought, raising her other arm up, thrusting both into the soft clouds. The mists coated her arms, leaving small droplets on her skin—giving her goose-flesh. She giggled and smiled.

Nope, the clouds were definitely real.

The sunset's rays danced upon her face.

The rider in front of her glanced back for a second, his own face smirking as he saw her glee. But it was only momentary, because he turned back to face the clouds, aiding the dragon expertly with flying. He too uncurled from his fetal position on the creature, relaxing as the Night Fury showed them a whole new world.

Astrid lowered her arms as the black dragon—Toothless, if she remember correctly—began to slowly dip around, as if looping up and over. Her stomach gained a heaviness in it. But this time she wasn't scared, this creature, despite everything she had thought she knew about it, was opening up a whole new realm to her.

She glanced up, smiling widely with wonder as they gradually became upside down the dragon's graceful whim.

_I used to think…that they were just empty, mindless beasts. _She thought, her eyes widening with marvel as the dragon righted them up. _I didn't think they could be capable of anything good. Especially a Night Fury…but could it be that I've had it wrong? That being at odds was something like this never meant to be? There's a fine line right between being enemies and friends…perhaps I've had it all wrong._

Toothless soared upwards, floating through the soft moist wisps of the grey clouds. Astrid couldn't stop smiling, everything was so beautiful.

The night sky became alive, dancing with the wonders of Valhalla. The colors swayed in and out of each other, twirling, swirling, falling—calling. Awe filled her heart as she watched the rhythm of the night. The stars themselves seemed to be singing, relishing the amiable bond between dragon and humans.

_A creature that enjoys such beauty cannot be that evil, can it? _She wondered.

Everything was just breath taking. Her smile calmed and it became something of content. The dragon soared past the now dark blue fluff that had darkened with the birth of night, and approached tall rock pillars. She blinked.

_I know those! _Her mind explained. Gripping onto Hiccup's shoulders excitedly, she looked forward. Her heart soared as high as the Night Fury did at the site of the village.

_This is the land that I love. The place I've grown my whole life knowing that I would die to protect it. I've swam it waters, climbed its mountains, walked its hills, and survived its storms. This is my home—a place of strength. This is Berk._

With more happiness than she ever obtained in her life, she rested her chin on Hiccup's shoulders, wrapping her arms around him. She felt him tighten underneath her, and instantly her blood rushed and her heart screamed in delight.

_Finally! _It shrieked, as if it had been opened with a key that had been thrown away. _You've found the truth that I don't want found. And I knew that eventually you'd come to me! I knew you would! You've opened your heart to the one that you've always found dear. Why have you ever stood up for him? Or tried to never publicly humiliate him like the others? And when the kindness of his smarts replace your pleasure, he will no longer be a friend at the bottom. Maybe this was you then, but now this is me—I knew eventually you'd come to me, to open up your love for him._

Astrid's cheeks blossomed with warmth, as did the rest of her. She barely noticed the midnight black dragon look back at them, a smile of its own plastered on its snout. The gold-green radioactive eyes shining with amusement. It was as if _he knew_.

Her baby blue eyes blinked as the dragon played in and out of the fire-pillars that lit up the sea for the village to watch. It was a wonder they hadn't been caught by now. But the of course, what could she expect from a Night Fury? They never show themselves.

Until now.

_Until now, it hasn't been seen. But somehow, it's been tamed. _She flinched at the thought. _Somehow it's given its heart to a boy…a boy who broke it._

_ A boy who broke you as well. _Her mind pointed out, forcing her to remember earlier that day when she had lost the final competition of Dragon Training.

Her heart butted in, ignoring her reason of the mind.

_This boy has made you whole. _It sang. _If you had never lost, the key to your heart might have been lost forever, O Shield Maiden of Berk._

Astrid shivered, although the idea only made her smile spread. It took a special kind of person to win against her. Not even Snotlout could dare hope for such a feat. But here was Hiccup, the runt—the mistake—winning not only the Dragon Training she was supposed to conquer, but also claiming victory over her own heart.

A slight blushed crept up across her face.

_I admit it. He's…amazing…_

She pursed her lips, an embarrassed grin crossing her features. She was so thankful that the dragon rider was sitting in front of her so he couldn't notice. The dragon had decided to take an easy glide, only flapping it's…his large black wings when necessary for an extra force of lift. With a sharp inhale of courage, which she wasn't sure why she had to muster, she gestured her arms out.

"Alright I admit it," She exhaled, not stopping the awe from lilting in her voice. "This is amazing."

She was about to say 'you're amazing' but she stopped herself. The blush on her face only deepened. Instead, she settled for patting the dragon's muscular and smooth neck.

"He's amazing."

For a moment, she allowed herself to forget her love of the village. To forget her family. Her responsibilities as a Shield Maiden. The burden of being an only child. Her duty to win the honor of killing her first dragon.

She only bathed herself in the glory of the starlight. The song of the sky. The dance of the lights. And the joy of Hiccup and the dragon.

She was a Viking. In the sky. She was a Shield Maiden of Berk flying on the back of a dragon—like a Valkyrie of Asgard.

Her heart flew with enthusiasm.

_I knew eventually you'd come to me, to open up your love for him._

* * *

**A/N: Loki: Well, dear readers, was that not pleasant? If you do not agree then I will come and personally enslave you until I know you feel the same way. On a happier note, I would like to express my deepest gratitude to GuardianDragon98 and Demonicsis for catching the error of the repeated chapter. I would also like to thank sauara, Rochana (thank you for understanding the poor Indonesian CAMBRIA spoke), Sapphire Roz, iWannaBMrsFelton, MySweetYaoi49, Malica 15 (salamant [was this correctly said?]), Vi-Violence, Roses, Merthur4Evah, and Moonpie for all reviewing the previous (and fixed) chapter. And to answer 'Guest', yes all the references were intentional. Well I believe that i—  
Me: *gasping and coming from over a hill* LOKI! YOU SON OF A FROST GIANT!  
Loki: Oh look, CAMBRIA has returned from her exile.  
Me: You bet I have! and guess what?! You're dead, mister!  
Loki: Oh yes, before we part ways, my fair readers, this chapter was inspired by the Coheed & Cambria song, Goodnight Fair Lady.  
Me: Oh, you did not just update this entirely for me! You are to suffer my wrath, you no good—  
Loki: Until next time dear readers. **


	17. Chapter 17: You Call and I will Hate

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

**A/N: On behalf of my reviewer Vi-Violence, I would like everyone to consider the funding for the video game based off of the manga Bizenghast. Supposed there are only 5 days left till the kickstart, but unless the goal of funding is reached it will not start. Could you guys consider this? I don't know the exact details, but you guys can always PM Vi-Violence for more details. thanks!  
Loki: Do you even know what Bizenghast is?  
Me: Nope.  
Loki: Oh CAMBRIA, we have so much to talk about.  
Me: On a note that I am knowledgeable about, we are halfway through the cannon story of HTTYD, yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Pitch**

Pitch glided along, a satisfied expression all over his snout. _She called me amazing._

_ Oh for the love of—don't be a bloody idiot! _The Darkness roared.

_Leave him be, _the Gold snapped, sick of its eviler counterpart.

"Hiccup, what about your final exam tomorrow? You know you're gonna have to…" Astrid started but paused.

This caught Pitch's attention.

"_What will he have to do?" _He growled softly.

He felt the girl lean in closer to the boy.

"Have to…kill a dragon." She whispered, although Pitch's exceptional hearing picked up the said words.

_Meh, _he grunted. _As long as it is not me._

But then his ears picked something else up, too. He became completely unaware of the children on his back. Ears pricking up, he listened to the sound.

Dragons.

Lots and lots of dragons. And one other thing…

_**:Come my slaves, come to me.:**_ Hissed a voice that was all too familiar to Pitch. _**:Come to your queen!:**_

"_Avara!"_ Pitch shrieked, he pulled into a dive, hoping to be able to skirt the dragons and the Red Death's summons.

Hiccup and Astrid let out surprised yelps.

"Toothless, what is it?" Hiccup demanded, almost panicked.

Pitch ignored him, focusing on his flying. He tried his best to avoid smashing into other dragons, but in his short time of freedom, he had forgotten how tight the dragon crowds could get. Several dragons hissed at him for his recklessness.

"Toothless, you got to get us out of here bud." Hiccup commanded, a gentle hand on the side of his head.

"_Sorry Hiccup," _Pitch hissed back, shaking the boy's hand off. _"Avara's got total control over my body until we get to the nest."_

A yellow Zippleback glared at him, before looking at his precious cargo.

"_Pitch Black, it has been long since we've seen you here." _He glared at the children. _"Why is your kill still live?"_

"_That is none of your concern," _Pitch snapped, glowering back at the dragon. _"But if you must know, I thought Avara would like fresh kill. It took me ages to get these children. I do not want my labors soiled."_

The Zippleback seemed satisfied, but only for a second—it went into a trance then.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill." Hiccup swallowed.

"So what does that make us?" Astrid worried.

Pitch felt both children press closer to him.

_ Please do not do anything stupid. The last thing I want is us getting attacked by Avara's dragons. _He thought bitterly.

_Is it not curious, Old One, _the Gold pointed out. _That your mind is not under the Malicious Queen's influence as well? It is only your body._

_ Your mind has grown strong. _The Darkness complemented.

_Or someone keeps it strong. _Pitch answered absentmindedly. He made sure to try and control his flight to the best of his abilities. Namely steering clear of other dragons with big claws. Those would not be good for the little humans.

Riding along with the rest of the dragons, Pitch dove down. The effect seemed like a giant wave of reptiles pouring into an ominous sea of fog. They wove in and out of sea stacks as one—almost as if they were a giant snake avoiding the rocks of a garden.

With that bit of the journey completed, they pulled up suddenly into the mouth of a cave with a sudden jerking motion.

Both Hiccup and Astrid shrieked from his back. Hiccup tensed; he could feel the boy's every muscle. And he could taste his Fear. He could also sample Astrid's but, he didn't mind hers—it was Hiccup's whose bothered him.

_Please, Hiccup. _Pitch's mind begged. _Do not be afraid; Avara will sense it a mile away._

As soon as he entered the great chamber, his body came back to him. He circled around with the other dragons, hoping that the queen would not notice his absence of food among the others'.

"What my dad would've given to seen this." Hiccup stated humbly.

_And whoever your father is, he would die within the second._ Pitch's mind snarked.

He pulled around and landed onto his designated ledge. The ledge where he was supposed to report to Avara the accomplishments of the raids they went…as well as the ledge he used when she would evaluate him for mating.

_**:Your time has come to choose a mate, my little Pitch Black.: **__She had said._

_ "I will not choose a mate." He had answered as defiantly as possible._

_ She would look at him crossly. __**:All of my subjects are obliged to me to produce valuable offspring so that they might se—:**_

_"I am not one of your subjects Avara!" He would scream. "I was once a man! I had a family, a wife and a child! I WILL NOT TAKE A MATE!"_

_ She had punished him dearly for his insubordination._

His body shook with hate as he felt another of her calls roll by.

_**:Feed me,: **_she roared. _**:Feed your queen, so that she might live!:**_

"It's satisfying to know that all of our food is being dumped down a hole." Hiccup snipped, as he watched the dragons offer their tribute.

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid agreed.

Pitch stiffened as he noticed a fat, Gronckle bumbled by. The dragon had no visible kill. He knew what the stupid creature was about to do.

_You have chosen this fate, brother. _He spat in thought, recognizing the dragon as the one who had originally introduced him into raids.

With that, the dragon flicked out his tongue—his body contracting. Out of his mouth fell a small fish head. It gave a pleased grunt.

_"There you go my qqqquuuuuueeeeeeennnnnnnn!" _It hummed drunkenly.

_On no, the idiot has been drinking human mead. _Pitch thought, wishing he had hands so he could face-palm.

Avara roared to the buzzing away Gronckle. _**:What poor excuse for a meal is this!:**_

The dragon perked up, surprised, and then panicked.

"_I can go get more mmmmmmyyyyyyyy queen! Jjjjjjjjjuuuuuuuusssssstttttt give me another cccccccchhhhhaaaaaannnnnceeeeeee!" _It hiccuped.

Avara's head shot out of the fiery pit, and ate the dragon whole.

_**:Those who cannot serve me well the first time, deserve to die!: **_She hummed, sinking back into her perch.

"What. Is. That?" Astrid demanded, stiffening on Pitch's back.

Avara's head came slowly back up. Her nostrils flaring.

_**:My little Pitch Black, I know your scent. And I know that you have failed to give to me your spoils of the raids.:**_

"Toothless, you have to get us out of here bud." Hiccup whispered urgently.

_Agreed, you time it. _Pitch nodded.

_**:Pitch Black, come to me.: **_She drawled, putting every ounce of power into her summons.

He lurched forward a bit, his body weak and willing to enter to her calls. Oh how he hated her. But a human voice, broke him from her control.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled.

Pitch wasted no time in lunging off the cliff, narrowly missing Avara's snapping jaws.

_**:PITCH!: **_She shrieked furiously.

He flapped his long leathery wings, as the nest was thrown into chaos. Dragons were spiraling upwards trying to avoid the Red Death's fury. Pitch could feel her hot breaths breath onto his back as he flew away.

_Faster, faster! _Both the Gold and the Darkness pressed.

A snapping of jaws below him and the skim of her scales against the tip of his tail told him that she had caught some other unfortunate dragon. He forced himself faster.

_**:Pitch Black!: **_She raged. _**:There is nowhere where you can hide from me! I will kill your precious little Prey, and I will make you suffer because of them! Do you hear! I will destroy them!**_

His heart raced with Fear for himself and Hiccup, but he kept flying back towards Berk. Both children were quiet—from the gales of Fear he got from them, it was more than likely that they were suffering from shock.

He flew quickly, making sure they got back to the cove as soon as possible.

It was the girl on his back that spoke first.

"Whoa, whoa, it totally makes sense. They're the workers and that's their queen!" She exclaimed.

Pitch landed gracefully. _You're smarter than you appear girl._

Astrid jumped off immediately. "Come on, let's go find your dad!"

_Again with his father. _Pitch wondered. _If Hiccup's genetics are anything to go by, how could his father possibly help?_

He tromped off to the lake, hoping the cool water would help cool his nerves.

"No! No! Astrid we can't do that, they'll kill Toothless."

Pitch leered. _Doubt it._

"We have to think this through carefully." Hiccup continued.

Astrid scoffed. "We just discovered the dragons' nest! The things Vikings have been after since they first sailed here! And you want to keep it a secret to protect your pet dragon, are you serious?"

Pitch glanced over to see Hiccup's fists tighten.

"Yes." The boy answered serious, turning his face from the girl.

Astrid seemed taken aback.

Pitch went back to the guzzling down water. He was thirstier than he originally presumed. Cursed mortal body.

"Okay." She conceded. "So what do we do?"

_Hmm, looks like my Hiccup recruited you._

"I don't know." The rider admitted. "Just…just give me until tomorrow. I'll have something figured out.

"Okay." Astrid whispered, before turning to Hiccup and punching him squarely in the arm.

He stumbled back for a second. "What?"

"That's for kidnapping me." She growled.

Pitch glanced at the boy who was looking at him confusedly.

"_Your problem." _Pitch snorted.

Hiccup was suddenly pulled by Astrid, who pecked him softly on the cheek.

"And that's…for everything else." She mumbled quietly before running off, looking back briefly.

Hiccup watched her leave, a small smile spread across his face.

Pitch trotted up next to him, slyly grinning at him.

"Oh what—what are you looking at?" Hiccup demanded frustrated, his cheeks burning red.

"_You really are adorable Hiccup." _Pitch woofed back mockingly.

Hiccup huffed. "I…whatever, Toothless. Just pretend you didn't see anything."

"_Sure Hiccup, I am completely unaware to Astrid's hit." _He sneered.

Hiccup flicked one of his feelers.

In response, the Nightmare King hit the boy softly upside the head with his tail.

Hiccup smiled, before it fell to a frown. "Well bud, pray that the gods might favor me for once. I'm gonna need all the luck I can get."

"_You'll probably get killed in the process." _Pitch admitted shamelessly, _"but all the same, kill a dragon for me. I'm really starting to dislike them."_

Hiccup gave a weary smile, placing his hand on the dragon's snout amiably.

"Thank you, Toothless, for understanding."

"_Ugh, feelings." _Pitch chirped, before pushing the boy with the flat of his head towards the exit of the cove. _"Go on boy, you cannot slay anything while drowsy."_

"Alright, alright bud." Hiccup chuckled. "Goodnight Toothless."

The boy began to walk away, hand sliding off the dragon's snout.

His boy.

"_Hiccup." _Both the Gold and Pitch cried out simultaneously.

The boy turned around to look at the dragon.

_For my sake, _the Darkness continued.

_I can speak just fine on my own, _Pitch snapped before cooing to the boy. _"Be safe tomorrow. I need you."_

Hiccup looked at him and nodded; his emerald eyes twinkling as if he understood the Night Fury.

But as he was leaving, the Dark chimed in once last time.

_You are useless to me if you're dead._

҉҉҉

* * *

**A/N: Me: Wasn't that lovely?  
Loki: Indeed it was.  
Me: *glances smugly* and I was here for the entire update.  
Loki: *grumpily* Silence yourself.  
Me: Whatever Loki-kins. Anyways, shout out to Rochana, GuardianDragon98, Malica15, Sapphire Roz, sauara, Vi-Violence, Zehava, and Demonicsis for all review last chapter! Love you guys!  
Loki: *rolls eyes* must you explain your emotions every time someone reviews?  
Me: Shut it you. Well...that's all I have for you guys tonight. Takk fyrir, and goðan nott my lovely readers!  
Loki: Until next update.**


	18. Chapter 18: Enter Sandman

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

**A/N: I won't be able to update again until after Easter.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Sandy, Pitch, and Hiccup**

The night was cold and crisp, the boy underneath the bear furs and sack cloth shivered.

Above him, outside his house, gold tendrils blossomed all throughout the village. They stretched through the air, seeping into the tenants of all the villagers. To them, it would seem that Nott the god of night and sleep was visiting—but quite the opposite.

A small man hovered above one of the cliffs, he was short in stature, and on the pudgy side. But no one could excuse him for a man. On one side he was floating above the cliffs on a swirling golden cloud. On the more obvious fact, he looked like he himself was made entirely of sand.

The sandman.

His tiny pudgy hands flourished out, sending beautiful stings of shimmering sand to the children of Berk. He, surprisingly, was the only Guardian that the children believed in. They would call him Nott. He didn't know who Nott was, but as long as the children believed in him, he was okay with whatever they called him.

The people of Berk did not celebrate Christmas, but they had a similar holiday called Snoggletog. North though, was not part of that festival, so no one believed in him.

Tooth would take the teeth that the children would lose—which was very often—but none of them believed in her. In fact, many of them would just leave the teeth on the ground where they had fallen. That really irked Tooth.

Easter, no one here celebrated Easter. Bunnymund didn't even try to come.

But he, for some reason out of all the Guardians, was seen. He didn't know why. Perhaps MiM had some greater purpose; but until the quiet watcher said for himself, Sandy couldn't really be sure.

He shook from his thoughts as he felt one of his dream tendrils pull at him. Looking down at the swirling line of dream sand, he realized that it had turned bronze.

_Isn't that curious? _Sandy thought, floating down, he followed the line down to the village.

He came upon the largest house; the chief's house. He wondered why the chief's son's dream sand would be turning bronze. He opened the door and snuck in. His little feet, pattered across the floor, he fixed the collar to his onesie suit. He bounced up the stairs and followed the sand into the chief's son's room.

_Hiccup. _He reminded himself. _Hiccup is his name._

He went up to the boy's bed and looked over at him. The child was curled up, his eyes closed and his breath even. He was fast asleep.

_I wonder why his sand was bronze…perhaps it was just a mishap on my part. I must've not seen the sand correctly, although I can—_

A loud, shaky breath shook him from his thoughts.

Sandy looked down to see that the boy had not been as peacefully sleeping as he thought he had. The boy's brow was covered in tiny beads of sweat, and his eyes had leaked a few tears. His lips were crooked, forming a frown. The Sandman knew these signs.

A nightmare.

He reached out, and gently pressed his finger tips to Hiccup's temple. Sandy didn't know what Pitch was doing all the way out in Berk, but he would ask the Boogieman nicely to leave the boy before he would more than likely kick him out.

He was surprised at the chaos that he was met with.

҉҉҉

_Hiccup stumbled, around. The village was dark, and all the houses were locked. He wasn't even sure when he had left the house, and why should he? It was dark and he should be in bed. He already he a stressful and late night with Toothless—what with finding the Nest—so he should definitely be resting up for the big Dragon Training test tomorrow._

_ He walked around, before the village melted away, turning into the beautiful hill side. He was surprised to see Stoick standing in the middle of a sheep herd._

_ "Dad!" Hiccup called out, racing towards the man._

_ He was surprised to see that the man was playing with a very small little boy. The boy had bright green eyes that matched his small clothes, and a brown mop of hair that swished around every time he moved._

_ The big chief chuckled down at the little boy. "Now Hiccup, ye know very well that trolls cannot be found near the sheep."_

_ The-boy-named-Hiccup ogled at the mountain of the man._

_ "That's right, 'iccup." He cooed, egging on. "Ye need to be fishin' or loosen one of yer teeth if ye want to find trolls."_

_ The child-named-Hiccup squeaked out._

_ Hiccup's brow furrowed and he called out to his father again._

_ "Dad, I'm over here!"_

_ Stoick seemed to ignore Hiccup and scooped the smaller boy up lovingly. He continued talking to the toddler with a soft and gentle voice, and he began to walk towards the still-dark village. Hiccup deflated. Why was his dad ignoring him?_

_ The man approached him, still coddling the smaller Hiccup-boy._

_ "Dad, where are you going?" Hiccup demanded, starting to get annoyed._

_ The chief phased through him._

_ Abruptly he turned around, no longer coddling the little child. Instead, he had thrown him on the ground. The small-Hiccup began to cry._

_ Stoick glared at both Hiccups. "Yer not a Viking, yer not my son."_

_ And then he faded away into darkness._

_ The smaller child started screaming._

_ Hiccup turned around to see a Monstrous Nightmare the size of a mountain stormed towards them._

_ He called the name of the first being that came to mind._

_ "TOOTHLESS!"_

҉҉҉

_ His green-gold eyes blinked, as his claws melted away, turning into long piano-player hands. His skin the same ashy grey as it had been before. He stood up on his hind haunches as they became human-like legs. His scales flowed away, forming into a long cloak made of the scales similar to the one on his belly. Finally his dragon face and snout faded until they became a face of a man._

_ A relieved sigh escaped from him._

_ He hadn't dreamt until he had met Hiccup. And every time he dreamed, he took the form he had been in as the Nightmare King._

_ "Relish it while you can." The Darkness growled, stepping out from the shadows. _

_ It was tall, about three feet taller than Pitch. It looked as if its entire body was made of tar, except for the eyes. Those seemed to be akin to burning suns._

_ "Ignore him, Old One." The Gold snarked, stepping out from behind Pitch._

_ It looked almost exactly like Pitch, except that it's skin color was a pale tan. He wore black armor with gold embellishments. A black and gold tipped cape swishing down across his back._

_ "I am thrilled that you both could join me." Pitch sighed, pressing his fingers of his right hand to the bridge of his nose._

_ The Darkness blinked, it's tar-like body slinking closer. "You cannot get rid of us Pitch, least of all me. I will be here until the end of your days."_

_ "At this rate, that could be any day." Pitch chuckled mirthlessly._

_ "Do not lose hope, Old One." The Gold soothed. "I too will be with you to the end of your time. Both you and the Darkness have tried to exterminate me, and you have failed. I will keep over you."_

_ "How reassuring."_

_ "No one was talking to you!" The Darkness shouted, turning to glare at the Gold._

_ "I do not recall addressing you." The Gold rumbled, his beautiful gold eyes clashing with the Darkness' tar-like ones._

_ "Could you both take this to a different part of my mind?" Pitch growled, crossing his arms at the two._

_ Neither one got a chance to answer._

_ "TOOTHLESS!" came a familiar voice's scream._

_ Pitch immediately became alert. His heart sank, and his mind became enraged._

_ "Hiccup."_

_ Ignoring the protests of the Darkness and the Gold, he sped up the rock formations that led to the secret entrance to the cove. He shot out of the aperture in the rock. As soon as he exited, the forest, it spun away, turning into the Viking village._

_ "Hiccup!" He yelled, "Hiccup, where are you?"_

_ A dragon's roar answered his question. Without another thought, he ran through the village. He stumbled over rocks and stones, cursing his cloak's length. Finally he reached a hill._

_ He heard a crying child._

_ His boy's scream._

_ A dragon's blood thirsty roar._

_ He ran up the hill to see Hiccup huddled around a toddler boy that looked almost exactly like him._

_ "I couldn't kill it," He whimpered, "Wasn't brave enough. Everything went wrong. They couldn't see…"_

_ Pitch instantly filled with rage. Curling his right hand into a fist, he felt sand come at his summon. With a savage scream he leapt up and charged at the mountainous Monstrous Nightmare. The dragon looked up with fright. The Nightmare King was furious._

_ "Stay. Away. From. My. Boy!" He howled._

_ He slashed savagely with his weapon—a scythe made of bronze sand. The dragon shrieked in pain. He drew blood from the dragon until nothing left was a bleeding, oozy body._

_ Not a step missed from being a General._

_ He turned around to see the small toddler was missing. Hiccup stood in its place. The boy was shaking, tear stains streaking his cheeks. _

_ "T-t-toothless?"_

_ Pitch dropped the scythe._

_ "Toothless!" Hiccup called out, rushing towards Pitch. "Toothless, Toothless, Toothless!"_

_ "Hiccup." He ran to his boy, his arms outstretched as if he were Pitch's own child._

_ He crouched down, just as he was about to wrap his arms around his boy…_

He startled, bird—a crow to be exact—landed on his snout. The stars twinkled above and the night looked as soft and dark as velvet. He looked down at his hands, which were now claws. Pitch's tail twitched in annoyance. He couldn't help but wished he had finished the dream.

He wanted to know if Hiccup was okay.

_҉҉҉_

Hiccup shot up, sweat running down his forehead and his temples. He looked around with fright, too terrified to speak about the little gold man with his fingers against his head.

He only squeaked.

The little gold man pressed his pointer finger to his mouth, telling him to be quiet.

"W-w-w-who are you?" Hiccup demanded with a quiver.

The man formed three z's above his head, they were made out of sand.

Hiccup instantly understood. "You're Nott!"

The sandy man shrugged.

"Wow, you're Nott."

The sandy man shrugged again with a kind smile. He gently pushed Hiccup back down on to his bed. He formed in his left hand a small ball of gold sand.

The next thing Hiccup knew was that he was dreaming about him and Toothless flying.

҉҉҉

Sandy went back to his post on the mountain top. Why had Pitch been in the boy's dream? Why had the boy called him Toothless?

And why had Pitch defended the boy from his own nightmare?

* * *

**A/N: Me: Ten points, and recognition from Loki and me to those who can name the band who wrote the song with the exact same name as this chapter.  
Loki: Good luck to those who take their guesses.  
Me: and a big shout out to GuardianDragon98, Rochana, Vi-Violence, Zehava, Sapphire Roz, Demonicsis, Malica15, and MySweetYaoi49 to those who reviewed last chapter! Love y'all!  
Loki: Again with expressing your feelings.  
Me: Whatever Loki-kins, I don't expect a "high and mighty" to understand.  
Loki: Watch your tongue mortal.  
Me: Whatever. Goðan nott, and takk fyrir my lovely readers.  
Loki: Until next time, good readers.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Kill Ring

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

**A/N: Me: Oh look I lied! haha, ya'll get a chapter before Easter! hehe, look at me.  
Loki: Looks as though you have picked up things from me after all.  
Me: I...dang it. Stupid norse god of lies and mishchief.  
Loki: *smirking* Enjoy the chapter readers.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Hiccup**

Green eyes blinked open slowly. With a yawn, Hiccup pulled himself up from the bed. He looked around—no sign of Nott anywhere.

"Must've been a crazy dream…" He mumbled, pulling the fur blanket back and swinging both legs over the side of the bed.

His bare feet touched the splintery wood floor. With a shiver he trudged over to his bed post to where his fur vest was. He tugged it on. He numbly slipped his feet into the fur boots against his bed frame. It was too early in the morning to think about what had happened in his dreams. Least of all Toothless being a man.

"And a really creepy man at that." Hiccup snorted, stretching out his arms and legs, shaking the pins and needles from them. His mind trailed off.

_So what should I do today? _He wondered, gently combing his hands through his hair.

He paused.

"Oh gods…"

He ran downstairs, tripping over the last two, he fell to the floor. But instead of hitting more hard wood, a pair of strong arms caught him.

"Mornin' son." Stoick greeted, a beam on his face.

"Ah, hi dad." Hiccup said cautiously as the great man set him down.

"Can' have our warrior injured before the big fight today? Right?"

The boy gulped, leaving the two in awkward silence.

Stoick grunted, clearing his throat and trying to keep the light demeanor. "Uh, I, um…I made ye breakfast. I…I know ye don' like meat…or um…ale…so it's jus' eggs and fish…and water… didn' know what else to cook for ye."

Hiccup blinked. This was the first time that his dad had ever acknowledged his distaste for meat. He didn't know how to reply to that. The big man stepped aside, revealing the table. On it was a plate with a little bit of scrambled eggs and cooked sardines. A small wooden cup was placed next to it; Hiccup could only presume it was filled with water.

He couldn't suppress the smile that crossed his face. "Gee, thanks dad."

Stoick smiled, and ruffled his son's head. "No problem son. Now go on boy, ye can' kill anything with an empty stomach."

Hiccup's brain processed this statement.

"_Go on boy, you cannot slay anything while drowsy."_

Someone had said something similar to him before. But from where? As his mind processed the memory, he realized that the voice had been silky and smooth. Not ruff and harsh like the other Viking's voices. The only person with a voice similar to the one he remembered was trader Johann, but he hadn't seen him in a year. So who could have said that?

"…Hiccup? Hiccup are ye listen' lad?"

"What?" Hiccup blinked before looking back at his dad. "Yeah, yeah I am sorry…just thinking I guess…"

"That's understandable." Stoick agreed. "Well go on, I have to go prepare for this afternoon. See you soon."

With that the big man left. Hiccup walked slowly to the table and sat down. He look at the eggs and fish on his plate. His dad made him breakfast. Non-meat breakfast. Because he was going to kill a dragon today.

He picked up his spoon and started pushing the food around his plate as if it would magically eat itself.

҉҉҉

Hiccup stood behind the barrel quaking—he just finished dumping the contents of his dinner from the other night behind a barrel.

"'Icccup…oh gods boy, do ye need something to eat?" Gobber asked before turning away quickly.

The boy wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Nah, I'll be fine. Better here than in there. With a dragon."

Gobber chuckled. "I dunno, the dragon might eat yer chunkies instead of ye."

Hiccup crossed his arms, deadpanned.

The mustached man raised his arms in defense. "Bad joke, I know. But, don' worry lad. Ye'll do fine."

Hiccup looked up at the sky. "Wish I could be that sure."

"Oh come on," Gobber laughed. "If ye are yer father's son—which I know ye are—then that dragon will be beggin' for the help of Thor's undies."

Hiccup gave a small chuckle.

Gobber punched his apprentice lightly on the shoulder. "There's my boy."

Hiccup's eyes glazed over.

"_Stay. Away. From. My. Boy!" The night-dragon-turned-man screamed._

"Ye sure yer okay lad?" Gobber repeated.

Hiccup shook off the daze and looked at his mentor appreciatively. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just nerves, you know?"

"I know." Gobber laughed. "My first kill was quite the same. What ye do with those nerves is focus all that anxiety into the kill. Ye'd be surprised with the results."

Hiccup flinched.

Stoick could be heard over head, beginning a speech.

"Well, ye better get down to the gate. I'll come an' signal ye when to get in there."

Hiccup nodded, taking his helmet he had put on the barrel, and walked down into the pit before the arena. His breath struggled to come out.

_This is all really happening. _He thought anxiously. _Please, Odin, Thor…even Loki, if you've ever felt any pity for me—I'll need all the luck I can get now._

"No one could be more proud or more surprised than I am." Stoick blared, his pride drenching his voice.

Hiccup sucked his breath in. How could he being doing this. He had to choose. His dad or his best friend.

"Today my boy becomes a Viking! Today he becomes one of us!" He roared.

Everyone cheered.

_What did I do to deserve—?_

"Be careful with that dragon." A voice stated from behind him.

Hiccup blinked, his thoughts interrupted and turned around to see Astrid.

"It's not the dragon that I'm worried about." He said gesturing to his father.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, alarm leaking through her voice.

He swallowed. _What I should've done from the start. _"Put an end to this. I have to try."

She didn't reply.

So Hiccup continued. "Astrid, if something goes wrong…just promise me they won't find Toothless."

Astrid swallowed. "I promise…just promise me nothing will go wrong."

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, but didn't get the chance.

"It's time 'Iccup." Gobber said, coming up from behind. "Knock 'em dead."

Hiccup nodded, and gave one last fleeting glance at Astrid.

_Good bye._

Gobber opened the gates, and Hiccup stepped through. He placed the heavy helmet on his head, looking at all the Vikings who were cheering his name. He felt sick again.

_Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

Because he cheated. He cheated with the rules of dragon training—and now he had to pay the price.

_You'll listen to reason while your face down in the dirt; but I don't wanna, don't wanna._

He went to the weapons rack and choose the smallest weapon he could. A knife. Just like the one he had lost to the pond.

_Oh gods…Toothless, forgive me for doing this._ Hiccup thought.

He stepped up and looked at his father, before looking back at the doors.

"I'm ready." He declared quietly.

The gates went _c_

_ c_

_ c_

_ r_

_ r_

_ r_

_ e_

_ e_

_ e_

_ a_

_ a_

_ a_

_ k_

_ k_

_ k._

Hiccup cringed back when the doors were blasted open by the Monstrous Nightmare. The dragon threw a tantrum around the arena before it noticed the child in the center. It crawled down the roof where it had been previously hanging on. Hiccup sucked in his breath and began backing away slowly from the dragon.

"Go on Hiccup!" Someone shouted.

"Give it to 'im." Another called out.

Hiccup only dropped his shield and knife. The dragon regarded him curiously and followed him. It began to growl as the crowd got rowdy.

"Hey, hey," Hiccup whispered, outstretching his hand. "It's okay—it's okay."

The dragon flicked his yellow eyes in acknowledgment.

_I might actually survive this. _He thought. _Now for the worst part._

He reached up for his helmet and threw it on the ground.

It pounded each bounce like the Ring of Mordor. It rang its echo across the arena for all Vikings to hear. Everyone gasped.

"I'm not one of them." Hiccup told the dragon. He imagined it was Toothless.

"Stop the fight." He heard his father command.

Hiccup outstretched his hand again.

"No!" He barked out. "I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

And for a moment everything was perfect. The crowd was silent. The dragon was reaching his snout towards his hand, sniffing it tentatively. And not a peep was heard from Stoick.

But then that moment ended.

"I. SAID. STOP. THE. FIGHT!" Stoick roared.

And as quick as that statement, everything broke loose. The dragon snapped his powerful jaws, Hiccup narrowly missing them. The dragon chased him around the arena. Hiccup reached out for his fallen shield, but the Monster barreled towards him, snapping the wood into pieces.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted.

He heard the gates groan open a bit, but he couldn't head towards them. The dragon was right behind him.

Suddenly a smack was heard, and he turned to see the creature chasing after Astrid.

_NO! _He panicked, _this wasn't supposed to happen! It was only supposed to be me!_

Suddenly, the gate was flung open and Stoick was on the other side.

"This way!" He called.

Astrid ran to him and Stoick snatched her up. He then reached out for his son. His eyes full of Fear.

Hiccup.

Was.

So.

Close.

The dragon screeched, spewing it's lava-like fire everywhere.

Hiccup dodged it, falling back. He stumbled back away from the bleeding inferno, but the dragon jumped.

It trapped him beneath its sharp claws. The middle talon clipped him on the chin. His green eyes widened, as the creature brought its jaws closer to him. It hummed in pure bloodthirsty glee. Fear filled Hiccup's heart.

_Toothless, I'm going to die._

He closed his eyes, waiting for the teeth to rip him apart.

But it never happened, because a high, powerful, urgent, and positively _furious_ screeched rang through the arena—and the whole isle of Berk for that matter.

"_STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. BOY!"_

* * *

**A/N: Me: and break. Bam. Now you guys have to wait until the next chapter. HAHA.  
Loki: You truly are learning from me, I am surprised.  
Me: I learned from the best.  
Loki: *raises eyebrow.*  
Me:*blushes.* aw, dangit...anyways thanks to Demonicsis, dawn2halen, GuardianDragon98, Rochana, Sapphire Roz, Guest, sauara, Vi-Violence, MySweetYaoi49, and slayterxyz for all reviewing. Oh and #awesome for slayterxyz for being number 135.  
Loki: And the answer to the question in the previous chapter was Metallica. Congratulations to those of you who did not guess.  
Me: Loki, be nice. Anyways, that's all for now folks. See you next chapter. Goðan kvold and takk fyrir.  
Loki: Until next time good readers.**


	20. Chapter 20: Key Entity

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce.  
_**A/N: Duh duh duh. the long awaited chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Pitch**

_ "Pitch, you are the laziest dragon that MiM could've made." The Darkness griped, pacing back and forth in the confines of its host's mind._

_ "Let me enjoy my rest." Pitch snapped, returning to mentally using his dream hands to pick things up._

_ Since his dream the other night, he had been trying to summon dream sand all day. But every time he tried, he could never do it. He wondered why he had been able to summon it, though, the first time._

_ "I hate to side with that creature," the Gold pointed out, "but you've been resting for far too long. Ever since your child, you have become far too dependent."_

_ "Thank you." The Darkness snorted, accepting the defense from its better half._

_ "The both of you leave me alone before I try to permanently rid myself of you." Pitch snapped, growing frustrated. _

_ He curled his fists, fingers tightening as he tried to get at least a sand knife to form. Nothing. With a frustrated growl, he raked his hands through his raven hair. Despite his irritation, Pitch savored the feeling of the strands roughly forced past his fingers._

_ "What would you be without me?" The Darkness snorted._

_ "A better man." Pitch mumbled, trying again to summon forth any miniscule bit of his power. Not even the shadows would come to his command._

_ "I do not think it is your time yet, Old One." The Gold stated slowly and observantly._

_ "Then explain to me why it worked last night."_

_ The Gold pondered this thoughtfully, the dream sun glinting off of his black and gold armor. "Last night was intriguing…it was a phenomena I cannot understand. MiM said you would not gain your powers back until after your exile; but you were able to protect that boy of yours by creating a dream sand weapon…I truly do not understand that."_

_ "Perhaps, the Sandman was near." The Darkness suggested stepping up, the tar like body leaving a trail like ink behind it._

_ Both Pitch and the Gold stared at the Darkness inquisitively. _

_ "Do you not remember," the Darkness rumbled agitatedly, "when you first began forming nightmares? You could not originally form the dream sand yourself, so you would use the Sandman's. Touching would cause the effect of Fear, thus creating the nightmare sand. As you became more prolific in your work, you were able to recreate the sand at will. But, last night if the Sandman had happen to be around—because you were already in a dream state, that would automatically forfeit the dream to you."_

_ "But because I am not the Boogeyman anymore, it would not change at my presence!" Pitch barked, lashing out at the air._

_ "Unless it were happening." The Gold responded, chin tucked in on the chest. His gold eyes closed, brow creased thoughtfully._

_ "If what was happening?" The Darkness and Pitch demanded simultaneously._

_ The Gold looked up, his eyes opening and shining brightly with hope. "If the banishment was coming to an end."_

_ The Darkness howled with laughter and the Gold smiled wider._

_ Pitch's stomach dropped._

That means,_ he thought quietly. _That I would leave Hiccup…

His head shot up, ears perking up instantly. His claws tightened against the dirt, disheveling it. His nose twitched. He had heard something, something that meant something to him.

Pitch strained his hearing, searching for the slightest sound. And he found it. Fear practically shot his gut.

_Hiccup._

He jumped up racing over to the wall of the cove, desperation seeping through his limbs. He had never heard his boy scream—even with all the dragon training the boy claimed to do. Jumping up, he dug his claws into the rock.

Pain shot through his limbs as his nerves absorbed the shock. It felt like he was ripping the claw from the paw. But it didn't matter; Hiccup was in danger. But there was a flaw, his claws were not meant to climb, they were short and sharp—meant for slashing and stabbing.

_"Cursed MiM!" _Pitch roared, using his hind legs to push off of other rocks propelling him forward. _"He couldn't have been bothered to give me hooked claws?"_

His claws skittered, but he only dug more, feeling his body dangling uselessly from the stone. Pitch shrieked, his body slammed against the wall, hot white agony branding his bones.

_Pitch! You fool! You will rip your claws out before you reach the top! _The Darkness screamed furiously, trying to take control of the dragon's body.

Pitch forced his darker side away, focusing all his energies on the task before him. Digging deep into himself, he pulled strength from who-knows-where and jumped up. Another wave of hurt slammed him, but instead of his claws slipping, the grabbed something sharp, pointed, and…grassy?

With one final push from his hind haunches, he shoved himself up over the ledge. Pitch rolled over on his back, his legs stinging and twitching with aches.

_Pitch, the boy! _The Gold yelled urgently, trying to get his host up.

It didn't take much convincing though, because Pitch immediately shot off again. His paws pounded. His chest heaved in great breaths. His lips curled back into a feral snarl. His pupils slit and his eyes narrowed.

_If anyone has dared try to hurt Hiccup, then I will _kill_ them._ His mind raged, as he ran.

His jumped, surging his wings on a down beat. Pitch was lunged forward, he flying on his own for just a second. Anger pounded itself all around him as he kept going; it stoked the fire in his heart.

He roared, as he approached the boy's village. His dream the other night had been extremely accurate and he located the plaza almost instantly. He screeched, seeing if his child would respond. Nothing.

The area was entirely desolate.

He heard a boy's scream.

A girl's scream.

A dragon's bloodthirsty roar.

Pitch's blood freeze over, and he could help but feel premonition. It couldn't have been possible that the dream he had was a foretelling of the future? Could it?

_"Only one way to find out." _He snarled, bunching his muscles up—he sprang.

His paws pounded across the dirt streets. His hearing picked up on cheering and screams. Dragon fire. Roaring. Breaking. It only made his fury deepen.

An arena.

_The dragon arena. _The Darkness growled. _Pitch, if you come near it, the Vikings will rip you to shreds._

_ Oh go suck Fear, Darkness. _Pitch snapped, skidding across the ground and over a bridge that lead to the chained arena. He could clearly see his boy trying to escape a Monstrous Nightmare.

He heard it suddenly, as if the boy had spoken it to him.

_Toothless, I'm going to die._

That was the last straw. As he got to the chain-link netting that hung over the arena, he jumped. He pumped his wings on a down beat again, driving himself forward. He ignored all the other people. One only mattered.

_"STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. BOY!" _He shrieked, blasting the netting open with a plasma blast.

Pitch dove, outstretching his claws. It took him a minute, but he was able to latch onto the long neck of the Monstrous Nightmare. With a savage roar, he tore the dragon off of Hiccup—both reptiles rolling over. The Monstrous Nightmare bellowed in outrage.

_"That was my kill, Pitch!" _It yowled, biting at the black dragon.

Pitch screamed. _"That boy belongs to me!"_

He clawed at the dragon, the Nightmare snapping his sharp teeth on one of Pitch's forelegs. The night dragon did not falter, he shoved the dragon off him and backed up closer to Hiccup. His entire position said defense.

_"If you so much as touch this boy, I will severe your throat from your body and feast upon your blood for my breakfast!" _He screeched menacingly.

The Monstrous Nightmare backed up against the wall of the arena. _"I never would've taken you for a traitor, Pitch. Fine, keep your human _scum. _I don't want to be near you when Avara finds out."_

But Pitch could taste its Fear. He relished it as the red dragon slunk away. He turned back to Hiccup, a smug grin crossing his face.

_"I saved you again." _He crooned.

Hiccup put his hands on the dragon's snout and pushed him away. "No, Toothless, you've got to get out of here!"

Pitch noticed all the Vikings pouring into the arena.

_Wise words._ He thought, prepping to leave the way he came.

_NO!_ The Darkness yowled. With a great amount of might, the evil part forced Pitch to the Gold, taking control of the midnight dragon's body.

_What are you doing? _Pitch demanded, terrified.

_You have done too much running! It is time to end this!_ It howled.

"Toothless! No! Stop!" Hiccup shouted.

But the Darkness did not like Hiccup as Pitch did. So he ignored the boy. He fought through the many Vikings. He felt his wings slash and stab. His tail swiping through the air like a deadly thick whip. A greed for blood filled him as he felt victory.

And then the world paused.

A large red headed man began to barrel past the others, a large axe clenched in his fist.

_I remember you. _The Darkness snarled. _The man without Fear. Well let me show it to you!_

Astrid was crying out, "Stoick, Stoick stop!"

Hiccup shrieked. "No! Toothless!"

The ginormous man raised his axe, a war cry blasting through his throat.

_Valiant effort. _The Darkness sneered.

_Stop this now! _Pitch commanded, him and the Gold fighting to regain control of the body.

_No._

Just as the man swung down his weapon, the Darkness pounced him. They rolled for a second, before the evil creature tried to place his claws to the man's through.

"Toothless stop!" The boy pleaded.

The man grappled with the dragon's claws, Fear piercing his heart. His green-blue eyes widening.

_"Do you think you can hurt that whelp?" _The Darkness screeched, drawing in breath for a fire. _"Well, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT BOY! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS HOW HE IS THE KEY TO MY IMMORTALITY!"_

_ NO!_ Pitch howled, fighting even harder.

The Darkness was about to blast when…

"NO!" Hiccup yelled, betrayal written all over his face.

At that moment, Pitch was able to dethrone the Darkness; the Gold forced the creature to a dark part of the once-was-Nightmare King's mind. He looked at the boy, his eyes wide. The child looked at him, his entire expression hurt.

_He knew._

He knew what the Darkness said.

That moment to look at his boy was all the distraction the Vikings needed. One of them thrust an axe, slamming the flat of the blade against Pitch's eye. He howled in pain, as the Vikings piled onto him, their weight overcoming his strength.

"No! Dad, just please! Don't hurt him!" Hiccup cried out.

Pitch looked up to see the man with red hair towering above him.

It was as if he swallowed a stone.

_No. _He couldn't believe it. _This, is Hiccup's sire? Then that means…_

_ He._

_ Was._

_ Protecting._

_ His._

_ Son._

_ "Oh no…" _Pitch groaned. He was so sore. Everything hurt especially now that he was being crushed underneath all the incredibly muscular men. He looked at the man, waiting for the fatal command.

"Put it with the others." The man growled, his voice low and furious.

Pitch's eyes widened as the men began to drag him. They weren't going to kill him. He was in too much pain to fight back. So he let them.

He turned to see the mammoth man approach Hiccup and grab his left arm roughly. Hiccup yelped in surprise as the man began to drag him away.

_"Hiccup!" _Pitch howled.

Hiccup looked at him, his green eyes sad—very, very hurt. But he looked at him with the smallest of smiles.

"It'll be okay bud! It doesn't matter what happens to me! You know that! Just don't fight them okay?" He shouted. "It'll be okay bud!"

_No it wouldn't be._

The men threw him into a small stone room. It was devoid of any light. It was empty. And it was dark. And he was alone with the torments of his mind.

The Darkness' words played over and over in his mind.

_I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BOY!_

_ I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BOY!_

_ I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE BOY!_

_ THE._

_ KEY._

_ IMMORTALITY._

_ "Hiccup…" _Pitch groaned, not knowing what was happening to the child right now. _"I care. I care about you! What have I done?"_

_ If you had the courage to stop me from the turning into what would be the worst in everybody's eyes, hey, I'm not angel, or devil of your conscience to tell you who to be. Good, bad and ugly…if you had good common sense, your choices would be gleaming flawless…I implore you, brother, don't walk away from me—'cause this is our war._

* * *

**A/N: Me: That last paragraph is the lyrics to Coheed & Cambria's song Key Entity Extraction I: Domino the Destitute. I felt like it fit that last paragraph.  
Loki: An extreme expression of gratitude to AuraVocaloid, dawn2halen, Britt30, Sapphire Roz, GuardianDragon98, Zehava, Kynnie2, Rochana, Vi-Violence, Demonicsis, slayterxyz, and MySweetYaoi49 for all reviewing.  
Me: Well guys, i'm exhausted so short author's note. Goðan nott and takk fyrir.  
Loki: Until next time readers.**


	21. Chapter 21: To the Nest we Dare

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the Gold and the Darkness._

**A/n: Loki had to go face Asgardian justice. just me today. This chapter was hard to write. Stoick is weird. Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Stoick**

The doors swung behind him with a large bang. The noise jarred through the air, thick and concussive. And for a moment, Stoick's heavy footsteps faltered, and he almost lost his balance.

_…you're not my son._

He had said it. Actually said those words and meant them. With a determined face, Stoick carried on. His angry words were just, right? His son had betrayed him for a dragon! He had taught Hiccup in the ways of old. The way a Viking was supposed to hate dragons. And now, look at what happened—all peace was falling apart now because of him.

His cape flowed behind him like a shadow, and Stoick straightened out his crooked helmet. A memory of his wife. She would be so disappointed in Hiccup. Or…maybe be disappointed in him.

_"That's our son!" He could practically hear her say with her melodic voice. "Whatever he does, you should love him no matter what."_

Stoick shrugged off the feeling. He was sure Valka would side with him.

"Stoick!"

The chief turned around. It was Spitelout. Good. That made things easier.

"What now? What do we do now?" His commander asked him.

"We find the nest. Gather the beast—it knows the way." Stoick growled.

Spitelout looked surprised for a second, and then his face became grim. "As ye wish, Stoick."

Then with a frown and a curt nod, Spitelout ran off. Stoick watched him briefly before continuing to his destination. He felt as though he were walking in mud. Each step seemed to be laden with nothing but pain. Whatever it was, he had to carry on. He was the chief—he had to ignore the screaming father inside of him.

He approached the desired hill, the large horn resting unused on top. With a blood-thirsty gleam in his eye, he approached the instrument. His hands grabbed onto the handle and before he knew it, he blew through the mouth piece.

The anthem rang true.

Its blast carried one word and one word only.

_War._

With that, Stoick began to head to the docks. His men would met him there. They had all heard the summons, now was the time to act. That thought gave him hope and he began to run. If they were able to destroy the dragon's nest, then maybe his son would come to his right mind. Perhaps Hiccup was under the monster's control, and was beings swayed by its mind. Yes, that had to be it. Hiccup would never betray his father.

Blood runs thicker than water.

_Yer one to talk. _That little voice in the back of his head pointed out.

Stoick pushed it aside and continued running. There was still a chance that he could get Hiccup back. That his son would return to him. But then again, he felt doubtful. He wasn't surprised if the boy truly was doing this of his own mind. It seemed like a Hiccup-y thing to do. Hiccup had been strange, since the day he was born; but who knew it would go this far?

"Stoick!" Gobber called up, limping up quickly next to his best friend and chief.

"Gobber, yer comin' on the raid, correct?" Stoick grunted, hammer in hand.

"Yes. Ye know I wouldn' miss it fer the world." The blacksmith answered.

"Good." Stoick cut curtly.

"If…do ye want to talk about it Stoick?" Gobber asked hesitantly, their feet know pounding on the wooden board walk.

"Ye'll be riding in my boat, as will Spitelout. The others will split up accordingly."

"That's not what I mean—"

"I know exactly what ye meant Gobber," Stoick interrupted. "And if ye have any contact with the boy, you will become an Outcast too."

Gobber stopped. "Stoick, ye didn'."

"I did Gobber," the chief snapped, slowing his pace so that way he could board a waiting ocean war vessel easily.

"But, Stoick."

Stoick spun around. "Gobber, we've no time for arguments. Are ye with me or not?"

The blacksmith looked pained. And hurt. But he nodded slowly, and a little bit reluctantly.

"'Till the death Stoick."

The chief nodded and looked past his friend. The other men and women of the village were lowering something down onto his ship—it must've been heavy if it had to be lowered down with a rig. His breath hitched. _That_ dragon.

The black devil thrashed against the other's grasps, trying to get unhooked from the carrier cage they'd placed it in. Its inky scales glistened sinisterly under the sunlight and the few elders and children shivered at the sight of the monster. Its radioactive green eyes glaring daggers at everyone.

Stoick just wanted to kill it.

But he didn't. He couldn't. Despite his instinct, he needed the blasted creature to find the nest. It would only be safe up until then. After that, he would deal with it in how he saw fit.

_And it will be painful. _He promised mentally. _You stole my son from me._

Now aboard the boat, he could feel eyes staring at him—and it wasn't the dragon. Looking around he saw no one particularly paying attention to him. Everyone was either finishing loading weapons or prepping the ships. He spared a glance up ward, and found the source of his suspicions.

A lone boy stood at the highest dock peak. The wind was tosseling his auburn hair as well as his furs and green tunic. Stoick glared at him.

_Hiccup._

Turning on heel he faced the dragon, raising his hand to strike it. But he stopped. His ears rung with his once-son's begging words.

_"Be mad at me, take this out on me! But please! Don't hurt Toothless!" _

He couldn't forget his son's emerald eyes. They were so wide and so full of Fear. The father inside him, the one that he had buried in the deepest recesses of his mind, had howled at him. It had tried to force him to listen to his son, to be the father he needed.

But there was more than one person on Berk. Berk didn't need a father. Only Hiccup did.

Berk need a chief.

And that mattered more to him that his son.

With a glower, Stoick spat at the dragon. "Take us home, devil."

The ships then all departed from the port. They went in the direction of Helheim's Gates. Every Viking all knew from the last time that that was the general direction of where the nest was. But now they had the Night Fury, and it would lead them to its home.

҉҉҉

They had sailed all day. Now Stoick would see if their labors would prove fruitful. They were just fifteen _minitur_ away from the Gates. He spared the black dragon a look. To his surprise, it looked at him calmly. Its eyes were not rage full—true the pupils were still slits, but the beast regarded him with an emotion.

With understanding.

_"I've lost a child before." _Is what the eyes said.

He flinched back. Even though the monster's eyes spoke, Stoick could've sworn the words had been spoke in his mind as well. He approached the dragon, his hands balled into fists.

"Ye stole my son." He snarled, voice so menacing that it caused the creature to curl its lips back hostilely. "And it is only he ye have to thank for not bein' beaten this whole way. But know this, as soon as we beach—yer hide is mine."

The green eyes dared him to carry out his threat.

Stoick twirled around, giving the muzzled dragon a face full of cape. He returned to the hull of the ship and looked out at the misty waters with hate. No longer were his thoughts about Hiccup returning to him. His mind had been consumed by his hate of dragons.

"Stoick," Gobber whispered, coming up from behind. "Some o' the men were wonderin'…not me of course, if ye had a plan. Eh, not me! I always know yer the man with a plan, and they were wonderin' what that might be?"

Stoick bunched up like his muscles were ready to pounce.

"Find the nest and take it."

Gobber was silent for a second, before continuing to ramble on. "Oh right! The old Viking fallback, nice and supportive—"

Stoick stopped his friend then and there, he had heard a hum. He turned around to see the Night Fury's eyes had grown hazy and far-offish. The creature twitched, as if trying to go somewhere, all the while humming.

The men began to whisper.

Stoick knew what this was. He forced his way past the crowded men and made his way to the rudder. He pushed the man who was steering and took control of it himself. He pulled the rudder in the way the dragon was leaning towards. Immediately the creatures head shot up, turning in that direction. It feelers and ears vibrating like antennae.

_Got ye._ Stoick thought triumphantly. For the longest time, they wove in and out of the dangerous sea stacks. The dragon led them well. Only one small thing worried Stoick. The creature seemed to be following something, and the chief couldn't help but wonder. If a Night Fury was the most powerful dragon the Vikings on Berk knew—what was more powerful than a Night Fury?

The men were mumbling to themselves. They were nervous, and of course they had every right to be. The Vikings had one task ahead of them, to exterminate or rid themselves of the dragons for good. A thought like that tended to be nerve wrecking.

Stoick didn't have to wait long. With a nerve wrecking jostle, the ship beached on a black pebbled beach. Everything about the island said 'fire burned'. He stepped forward from the rudder back to the front of the ship. He ignored the thrashing Night Fury, now out of whatever trance it had been in, trying to escape its shackles now.

"We're here." Stoick mumbled to himself.

He scanned the huge mountain in front of him. He saw a red tail flicker from the side, disappearing as soon as he saw it. The island buzzed with what sounded to be large bees. Very, very large bees. Like a hive.

With a grunt, Stoick jumped out of the boat and landed on the shore. Every noise stopped except for the struggling Night Fury. There was no more humming; no more sound. He stood up and looked around cautiously. Stoick sucked in his breath and commanded his men to start unloading the weapons.

_This is it. _He thought.

He had just struck the hornet's nest with a hammer.

* * *

**A/N: #awesome to iWannaBMrsFelton for being reviewer number 160 and a #awesome to slayterxyz who got number 161! I would like to thank Demonicsis, Vi-Violence, Sapphire Roz, GuardianDragon98, Rochana, Britt30, Malica15, iWannaBMrsFelton, babydragonXXX, Roses, sauara, Moonpie, and slayterxyz for all reviewing. And for all of my readers, here's a challenge/contest. Whoever is the 200th reviewer gets to enter a character in this story. they can be a dragon or a Viking. NO GUARDIANS/SPIRITS. There are so many of you that I could reach 200 reviews in this next update. So I leave it up to the people. Good luck and takk fyrir my lovely readers!**


	22. Chapter 22: 2013

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

**A/N: Me: Hi guys! thanks so much for the feedback from the other chapter. I loved it.  
Loki: And so that I may ease your frazzled nerves, I have returned from Asgard relatively unharmed.  
Me: Shut it Loki, no one cares.  
Loki: *cocks eyebrow* you do.  
Me: Eep!  
Loki: Hm, predictable mortal.  
Me: Oh yeah, well predict this! Guys, I have started writing a Hobbit fanfic, for those of you who are Hobbit fans; its called This Was Ours. And its a Bagginshield fic for those of you who like that pairing. I would love support for that one if you don't mind!  
Loki: Did you just—?  
Me: Advertise my new fanfic? Yes I did. Anywho, enjoy this chappie guys. Its very unexpected.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Jack**

The winter sprite's head shot up with fright as he awoke from a nightmare. He seldom slept, and when he did, they were normally dreamless. But tonight, his thoughts had been fuddled and perverted into a plea from a creature he did not know. His icy blue eyes were wide open, shaking with Fear.

A dragon.

He knew that much. The dragon was completely black, its scales as pitch as the night sky. And its eyes were as green as a radioactive toxin. He shivered, despite how terrified those eyes were, they were full of rage. They looked into him and almost seemed like they wanted to rip him apart.

_**"Frost, I need your help."**__ The dragon had said._

_ "Who are you? More importantly, what are you?" Jack had demanded._

_**"This is no time for arguing Jack!"**__ The dragon roared with an uncontrollable impatience. _

_The creature seemed in pain though, because its body would shudder and recoil away from him. Jack had cocked his head to the side. He had been so confused._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa." He had spluttered. "What are you going on about? What's wrong?"_

"_**I cannot explain now Frost."**__ The dragon pressed urgently. __**"I need a favor of you."**_

"_And what is it?" Jack snapped, rather angry at the dragon for being rude._

"_**Man in the Moon."**__ He hissed. __**"You must plead to him—beseech him on my behalf. There is a life that I hold very dear and I Fear that he might be in grave danger. You must ask him to at least return to me my power of shadow travel. It is not for me, it is for the sake of **_**my**_** boy."**_

_Shadow travel…?_

"_Pitch!" Jack explained, his voice had turned hostile._

"_**Frost, please."**__ The dragon begged._

"_Since when have you cared about any kid?" The winter sprite had demanded angrily._

"_**Jack, please."**__ The dragon whispered, its voice had faded._

"_Do the others know?" Jack spat. "Do the Guardians know you've had a sudden 'change of heart' moment?"_

"_**You may not tell the Guardians, Frost."**__ The King of Nightmares murmured, he had gotten far away._

"_Pitch, what—?"_

"_**Please…"**_

"_MiM doesn't even talk to me!" He had protested._

"_**But he listens, Frost. He always listens to **_**you**_**."**_

And that was when he had woken up. It wasn't necessarily a nightmare, but if Pitch was in it—that had to account for something. Jumping up out of the tree he was in, he landed on the snow felted ground with the elegance of a cat. He twirled his shepherd's crook around onto his shoulder and began to walk to his pond.

Sometimes, he took a moment to slow down in life. This was one of those times. Jack didn't know why he dreamed of Pitch and he didn't know why the Nightmare King had been a dragon—but that's what happened. And it bothered him. He shouldn't be dreaming things of evil people. He shouldn't even be dreaming things about evil people asking him for help, but he had.

And it just felt so wrong.

When he got to his pond, he looked up at the twilight sky. The moon hadn't even come out yet and he wondered if the mysterious Man in the Moon would be even able to hear him. Well, he would give it a shot anyways.

"Um, hey Manny." He started out shakily. "I was…just…troubled. It isn't like the last time I talked to you. I'm not alone anymore; I've got the Guardians, ya know?"

Oh man, not a good start.

"But…I just, recently had a dream." Jack continued anyways. "And, you know I don't normally dream but I did this time. You'd never guess who was in my dream. It was Pitch! It's kinda crazy 'cause I actually haven't seen him since we defeated him last year but…something was a little off about him.

"He was a dragon…I'm not sure what type though. It seemed to be a suitable dragon for the self-proclaimed 'King of Fear' because his dragon form was completely black. Like pen ink. Anyways, he told me to talk to you—on his behalf.

"I don't even know why I'm helping him. He's the bad guy. But something about his voice in the dream, it was pained. Like he was hurt or something. And another thing worried me; he's got some sort of kid-friend or something. He said he thought the boy was in trouble or something.

"Anyways, he asked me to talk to you for him. He asked if you could give him back his shadow travel. He said he didn't want to use it for selfish means. It was for his kid. He said something about the kid being in danger. I'm not entirely sure if I would trust Pitch on something like that, but…he sounded so scared and worried. Pitch likes Fear. It's kinda hard to see or hear him begin afraid.

"I told him that you don't normally talk to me and that the Guardian would be better off knowing about his dragon form. But he told me I needed to do his 'favor'. He told me you were always listening."

So Jack waited for a few seconds, wondering if he would get an answer back. When he didn't, he wasn't all that shocked.

_Figures, _he snorted to himself. _Manny never talks to me. I don't know what Pitch was talking about._

With a cocky chuckle, he turned around and began to walk away.

_**:Ever impatient, Jack Frost.: **_A loud voice thundered.

No. It couldn't be. Could it?

Jack turned around quickly. There over the horizon was the rising moon. Coming from the moon was a pale beam of light and inside the light was a pudgy baby-man dressed in a spiffy white dress suit with saddle oxford shoes.

_**:Hello Jack.: **_MiM greeted warmly.

The winter spirit felt anger bubble up inside him. Oh that was so not cool. Not at all.

"So when I need help, you completely ignore me." Jack snarked. "But when the creepy British dude calls out for help, you come running."

_**:Pitch is not British, his is from the North of his home planet.: **_MiM explained nonchalantly.

"Isn't Britain, North? Of America I mean?"

_**:Many planets have a North.:**_

"So is it that he's from the North that makes him special enough to come to his help?" Jack demanded, leaning on his staff.

The little man shook his head. _**:He is my oldest friend. As much as I try to find myself angry at him, I can never remain so.:**_

Jack snorted.

_**:Please do understand, Jack Frost,: **_MiM tried to amend. _**:Pitch Black has been through much—sadly, more than you could have ever experienced. I am the closest thing to family he has.:**_

"What about that boy he told me about?" Jack questioned, glaring at the pale man who bore a significant resemblance to Sandy.

The corners of MiM's lips played up into a small grin. _**:That boy is Pitch's penance for his crimes. Although, for the Nightmare King, that child has become more of a son than a burden.:**_

The Guardian of Fun blinked, a bit dumbfounded. "So he really did—"

_**:Yes Jack,: **_The Man in the Moon nodded. _**:Pitch really did tell the truth. I wonder though, how he was able to communicate with you through dreams. I had stripped him of all his powers—except for his ability to taste Fear. That gift seemed harmless enough.:**_

"You're worried about how he talked to me?" Jack shouted, nearly losing patience with the Guardian of the night sky. "There's a child who might be in danger of getting hurt or something and that's all you can worry about?"

_**:Yes, my apologies. But I cannot see that far into the past. I was able to send him, but I cannot see his actions. I am unsure if the boy is in trouble or not.:**_

"Does it matter? Can you risk it?" The sprite insisted. "What if the boy dies because of you?"

_**:I cannot gamble the chance of Pitch returning to this time because he was able to trick me by playing with my emotions.:**_

"How do you sleep at night?" Jack wondered aloud, his voice lacing with disgust.

MiM smiled and began to walk up the moonbeam he had been standing in. _**:I don't.:**_

"Manny!" Jack called out, summoning the wind to surge him forward so he could catch the other spirit. The wind disobeyed him. The sprite gasped in shock. "Wind? What are you doing? We have to catch him!"

The wind still did not listen to its friend.

By the time Jack turned around to shout at the fat man, he was gone, as was the moonbeam. But the moon was well over the horizon, almost hovering innocently.

Jack seethed with anger.

"How can you turn your back away from those who need your help, Manny?" He yelled angrily.

And this time, really didn't get a response.

With a growl, he turned around and ran his hand through his snowy silver hair. He had never imagined he would side with Pitch, but the cause seemed right. Jack would never have thought it, but he wondered what sort of things the Nightmare King had gone through in _his _past. Did it have to relate with the boy who was currently in danger? Did it remind Pitch of his old life? One could only wonder.

Jack snorted.

_For that kid's sake Pitch, let's hope you were right about Manny._

* * *

**A/N: Me: Well? What'ya think?  
Loki: Please let us know in the reviews.  
Me: I would also like to thank MySweetYaoi49, Sapphire Roz, Mizookie, Demonicsis, Malica15, slayterxyz, Britt30, Vi-Violence, Marsetta, and Rochana for all reviewing that last chapter!  
Loki: It pleased her dearly.  
Me: And guys, only 29 reviews until we get to the winner of the contest!  
Loki: It is a wonder on who will receive the prize.  
Me: And do you guys wanna know something else? I've become entirely obsessed with song King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men. It isn't a Coheed & Cambria song, but it's just as good; better even!  
Loki: What did we talk about having conversations online?  
Me: Oh yeah, right. Well, takk fyrir and goðan nott my lovely readers!  
Loki: Until the next time. **


	23. Chapter 23: We Should Burn Together

_Disclaimer: All rights remain with DreamWorks, Cressida Cowell, and William Joyce._

**A/N: Short author's note today guys, i'm exhausted. Thanks to Malica15, Britt30, Demonicsis, DragonGuardian98, Rochana, Marsetta, dawn2halen, Sapphire Roz, iWannaBMrsFelton, JesusisAlive2033, MySweetYaoi49, slayterxyz, Moonpie, Pearlness4700, and sauara for all reviewing. I wonder who will win the character contest. dun dun dun. Anyways, goðan nott and takk fyrir y'all.**

**This chappie was inspired by the song I See Fire by Ed Sheeran.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Pitch**

They all had their ways of communicating with the other spirits when in their greatest times of need. For North he could summon the aurora borealis. Toothianna could send out her tiny fairy duplicates. Bunnymund could send his stone guards of the Warren. Even Jack could send out snowflakes with messages hidden inside. Pitch and Sandy shared similar means of communication with the others—they used dreams.

Of course Pitch used his way less than the Sandman. Why would he, the Nightmare King, send out pathetic pleas for help? That was not his want, nor his doing.

So he found himself questioning his sanity as he sunk to the bottom of the ocean. He, Pitch Black, was considering on trying to summon help—from one of the Guardians.

MiM didn't take away his power over dreams obviously, due to his run-ins with Hiccup's dreams. So maybe, just maybe, he could call for help. Or that's at least what he told himself as he felt the pressure of the cold water smash up against his scales.

_We're going to die and it's all your fault! _The Darkness screamed in pain.

Pitch could even feel the Gold and its Fear.

_It was not supposed to end like this. _It whispered solemnly.

But Pitch could care less right now. His boy had been on the ship that Avara had so angrily crushed with her claws. He hadn't seen where Hiccup had landed. Was he safe?

The jolt of his cage landing on the rock bottom knocked the breath out him. Pitch let out a terrified exhale as the air from his lungs escaped him. The air chambers reserved for fire in his lungs began to work over time, trying to preserve any breath they could hold. He looked up in his futile attempts to escape and saw _him_.

Hiccup swam to him, his small cheeks puffed up with air. Pitch cried out to him, making his lungs protest.

_"Hiccup! No! You won't survive this!" _He roared, but the salty water only rushed into his mouth.

When Hiccup reached Pitch, he laid a calming hand on the Nightmare King's snout, before floating over to the chains that attached him to the metal bars and wood board.

Pitch fought agaisnt the chains, his oxygen levels beginning to ebb away. Hiccup battled alongside him, his thin arms pulling futilely at the metal. And then suddenly…

He stopped.

Pitch looked in horror as the Viking boy—his Viking boy—began to drift away. His emerald eyes rolled back and his mouth expelled a breath. Hiccup stopped breathing entirely.

_HICCUP! _His mind raged.

Before he could do anything, a large beefy arm that seemingly came out of nowhere, plunged through the water and grabbed the child's riding vest. With a strong heave, Hiccup was pulled out of the water. Which left the nightmare dragon alone.

_"NO!"_ Pitch screamed, not caring if his lungs did not have enough oxygen to sustain him for life—all that mattered was…

_Stop it now! _The Darkness roared. _That boy should mean nothing to you! For once, pay attention to you! Can you not understand you blood fool? We will die hear! Burning underneath the flame!_

Pitch closed his eyes. It was time to call for help. His pride welled up inside him, but he forced the bubble down. It didn't matter what they thought of him, Hiccup could very well die—and he couldn't.

Possibly.

Bear.

That.

_ Then we should all burn together._ He thought angrily towards the Darkness and the Gold as he called to any Guardian who happened to be asleep.

When the action was finished, he opened his eyes slowly, blinking groggily. The after effects of a summons was unpleasant at the most. Half of the time it made his thoughts sluggish—but when one was submerged in freezing cold water, it was hard to think about being drowsy.

But he shook his head, sending the buzzing away. There hovering in front of him, in nothing but wet glory was Hiccup's sire. Oh how he seethed with hate.

_Come to finish the job?_ He snarled. _The finish it._

And he waited, but the fatal blow never came. The red haired giant leaned forward and snapped the iron bars apart with all of his Viking-ly strength. Pitch lurched forward a bit at the sudden lack of restraint. The chief looked at him, his blue eyes drooping, his cheeks deflating with lack of air.

He too, was drowning.

_Leave him here, save us the trouble. _The Darkness growled angrily.

_Pitch._ The Gold crooned.

_And as he gathered up the last of his clothes in his army sack, he began to leave. A little girl—no more than eleven—rushed out of a dark hallway, long flowing locks of raven hair tailing behind her._

_ "Papa! Don't go! You can't leave me!" She cried, jumping into his arms._

_ "I will come back."_

_ The girl cried in his arms. "What if you don't?"_

_ "I always come back, do I not Seraphina?"_

_ "But what if you don't come back?" She wailed, "I won't have a Papa anymore."_

Pitch curled his lips up into a snarl. Ignoring the Darkness, he lunged at the man and grabbed his cape in his claws. With a forceful flap of his wings, he shot out of the water. The fresh air hit him like a cold hard wall. A very welcomed wall.

As he alighted, shaking himself off, he turned around. Hiccup was standing there with a slightly incredulous grin. In front of them, Avara was wreaking havoc on the Vikings. As well as…the other Viking teens riding dragons? Well that wasn't expected.

_You are just full of surprise, are you not? _Pitch wondered. He cocked his head to the side and looked at his boy with eager eyes. _"So, we started this Hiccup. Ready to fix it?"_

The boy smiled even wider. "You got it bud."

Pitch's brows rose in surprise. _Could he actually hear me?_

Hiccup didn't give the dragon a chance to think further, he simply jumped onto his back and started strapping in. Stoick reached over and clasped the boy's arm.

"You don' have to go out there ye know." He said, almost pleadingly.

Hiccup raised himself a little taller on Pitch's back. "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard."

Pitch began to get anxious. _Giant raging dragon in front of us. Can't we save this no doubted charming reunion for later?_

Stoick clutched the boy's hand. "Hiccup, I'm proud to call ye my son."

Pitch almost roared in anger: _LIAR._

The boy sighed in relief. "Thanks dad."

Stoick drew away, staring at the pair with awestruck.

_"Finally." _Pitch snorted, feeling Hiccup bunch up on him. With that as his cue, the Nightmare King forced himself into the air with powerful strokes of his black velvet wings. Hiccup drew in a sharp inhale.

"Astrid needs our help, bud!" He shouted over the wind.

_"Not a problem!" _Pitch roared, flipping over and pulling into a dive.

Everything felt instinctual. Mechanical. Automatic. Natural. He felt as though he had been doing these sorts of things all his life. All his life next to Hiccup.

With a howling screech, Pitch launched a fireball at Avara's maw. She fell backwards as the shockwave and explosion contacted with her. Astrid fell through the air screaming. Pitch twirled around and dove back for her, catching her within his claws.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup called out, mildly worried.

The Nightmare King looked underneath his own body to the girl who was dangling upside down from his hind claw.

_"Are you dead yet?" _He crooned mockingly.

She only smiled and laughed.

_Brave little shield maiden. _Pitch thought laughingly.

He pulled up close to the ground and dropped Astrid off gently on the ground. Then he soared back up quickly, hearing Avara's furious screams.

_**:PITCH!: **_She roared in outrage. _**:Come and show yourself like the yellow bellied coward you are.:**_

"That thing's got wings!" Hiccup shouted to him over the wind. "Well let's see if it can use them."

But the boy's meaning was clear: _Let's blow them to smithereens!_

_ "With pleasure!" _the Nightmare King shrieked, turning around once again, and launching the quickest and most effective fireball he could muster.

They pulled back up after hearing Avara howl in pain. Hiccup seemed to relax. But Pitch knew better. Avara would not give up on an obtrusive attack so easily.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup questioned sardonically, surprising Pitch at the boy's calmness.

_"Indubitably."_ He snorted, wondering on what was going on in the boy's head.

They were interrupted by the concussive jars of wing beats. Pitch faltered for a second, the Darkness' Fear consuming him for a second. He looked back for a brief moment to see Avara lumbering after them.

_**:Pitch Black you traitor!: **_She bellowed. _**:You've betrayed your kind for human filth!:**_

_"He makes better company!" _He shouted as he dodged in and out of sea stacks trying to avoid her wrath; he was pretty much fed up with the queen.

"Well, it can fly." Hiccup said, his voice tight and calculating.

_"Didn't think they were just for decoration, were you Hiccup?" _He hissed.

The boy's hands tightened on the handle bars.

"Okay bud, time to disappear." Hiccup shouted, clicking the stirrup that controlled Pitch's fake tailfin.

With an extra burst of speed, the Nightmare King raced upwards, flinging himself into the darkness of the cold clouds. Avara followed, but unlike him, her sea blue scales did not blend in well with the dark cloud fluff.

He sneered at her.

_"Thought you could best the king?" _He taunted, as he and Hiccup flew circles around her.

_**:Pitch, show yourself!: **_She demanded, twisting around trying to glimpse sight of him.

_"Did you think you could ever beat me?"_ The King of Fear continued. _"I told you once, I am no man to be commanded around. Thought that you might be able to escape Fear if you imprisoned me?"_

_**:I will rip your body to shreds!: **_The female dragon yowled, still searching for him.

Pitch chuckled. _"I'm sure."_

The queen roared out again as she slowly caught up with them; most dragons found straight up vertical assents hard. But he figured he could have fun with the over grown female who was struggling. The Night Fury chuckled, his voice just as seductive and leering as hers had been so long ago. Revenge was so sweet.

_"You have become fat in your time of indulgence," _He cackled, delighting in the sound of his laugh. _"Slug."_

Avara screamed, twisting and clawing at the clouds with absolute ire.

And then it began.

With Hiccup's help, they began performing as many aerial maneuvers as they could. Spinning back and forth, twisting in and out, twirling like a paper kite, he blasted Avara in every possible way he could with his burning Night Fury fire. He was angry. She had almost killed Hiccup—he would not let her get away with that.

The queen must've read his thoughts.

_**:May you and your human scum burn in the fires of Helheim!: **_She roared, pulling her jaws open. Pitch didn't have the time needed to react before she released jet streams of expanding fire. He tried to swerve out of the way. Emphasis on try. The smell of burning paper wrenched at his nose and he barely caught sight of his prosthetic alit with fire.

_That cannot be good._

Hiccup chuckled nervously. "Alright time's up. Let's see if this works!"

With that, he clicked his foot pedal, sending him and the Nightmare King into their final dive.

"Come on, is that the best you got?" Hiccup jeered loudly and sarcastically.

Avara snapped her jaws, narrowly missing them.

_"Try to burn me if you can, Avara." _Pitch leered, shooting downwards towards the ground.

_**:Oh, you will be nothing but ashes tonight, my little Pitch Black.: **_She growled after him. _**:And there will be a cry such as no other, a cry of the people because they will all be burning—because they will all see fire.:**_

Pitch faltered. That didn't sound particularly reassuring. He cringed though—what happened to the once-was Nightmare King's confidence? He was never like this. He always 'knew' he would win a battle, even if he knew it was impossible.

"Just a little while longer, stay with me bud." Hiccup soothed, but tensed. His mind was just as panicked as the dragon's.

_You better get us out of this alive, Pitch. _The Darkness growled.

Avara sucked in her breath. _**:Burn like the trash you are, my little Pitch Black.:**_

"Hold Toothless." Hiccup whispered, stroking the flat of his head.

Time slowed as the Nightmare King drew in his breath, preparing for the blast. He waited. This he could not mess up, or it would cost him both his precious life and that of his boy's.

Avara began to exhale her own fire.

"NOW!" Hiccup shouted, leaning forward in his seat.

Pitch spun around and exhaled as hard as he could. With a high pitched whistle, the blast of magnesium nitrate fire flew from his mouth into the mouth of the queen's. Her six eyes widened in Fear as her breath began to burn inside her body. Pitch also knew they were nearing the ground, which might have been a key factor to the Red Death's Fear. Avara tried to flare her wings open to glide, but they had begun to burn internally too.

She shrieked in panic.

Pitch smiled smugly. _"Goodbye Avara."_

He flared out his own wings and he and Hiccup twirled around and out of danger like a winded leaf. They barely witnessed Avara blow to pieces when their victory was short lived. As he began to dodge the back spines of the Red Death, Hiccup began to lose control of the prosthetic.

"No, no, no!" Hiccup yelled.

Both Pitch and Hiccup looked up right in time to see the clubbed tail. It collided with them mercilessly. Hiccup was knocked from his seat on the Night Fury's back and he tumbled through the fire laden sky. Pitch swiped out to grab him, but missed.

_My key! _The Darkness howled.

_Hiccup! _The Gold mourned.

With a strength he didn't think he had, Pitch righted himself for a second and pulled himself into a shaky dive. He reached out his forelegs to grab the boy but they were too short. How could he save Hiccup? He was just barely out of reach.

He had an idea.

An awful, awful, awful idea.

With a shriek, he pulled back his claws and lunged forward, his teeth unsheathed, and snatched onto one of the boy's limbs. A leg. He felt the appendage crack between his jaws and blood gushed into his mouth. As soon as he had the boy, he pulled him out of his maw, and brought him close to his chest, arms and now wings wrapped tightly around. He couldn't fly, so he might as well protect him from the fire. He opened his maw and the severed limb flew out, incinerated by the hungry flames. Pitch recoiled with disgust but couldn't focus on that right now. He had bigger problems.

As he looked down, he realized something.

They were too high up to survive the fall.

They both were going to die from impact.

Pitch closed his radioactive green eyes, a small tear leaked out. He wasn't ready to die. And he wasn't ready to let Hiccup die either.

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see black scales floating around him. As he twisted around in their fall, he saw that scales were floating upwards, all of them shedding off of him. He noticed that the fire was beginning to hurt too. Looking down, he did not see black Night Fury scales.

He saw the ashen skin and long black robes of the boogeyman.

The fire now clawed at him. It bit at his now forming skin. And it lashed out at the precious life he held within his arms.

They were burning together.

He would have none of that.

With a savage war cry, Pitch veered into a cloud of smoke. They were instantly covered by the sooty puff. Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, welcomed the shadows that met him as they entered.


End file.
